Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical!
by Angel of Music lover
Summary: I know what you are thinking... but trust me this has a different take on the old comedy. The entire school finds themselves at the Opera Populaire... oh no!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know what you all are thinking… oh no not ANOTHER Harry Potter Musical. But please just give this a chance… I think that I put a good spin on the story. So please just read this first chapter (that's really a prologue) and tell me what you think. By the way this takes place during the sixth book… it may or may not follow the story… I haven't quite decided yet…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter nor anything else that might show up in this chapter. All I own is a little bit of the plot… which really isn't that much…**

Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical!

Prologue

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all clustered in the Gryffindor Common Room. The kids just started their sixth year at Hogwarts and were eagerly anticipating tomorrow's classes.

"What do you suppose is gonna happen this year guys?" Ron asked his friend casually. The other two stopped to think for a moment. Finally Hermione spoke.

"Well whatever is to come this year I hope that it's exciting… fresh… and unexpected." The two boys nodded in agreement. No amount of thought could prepare the trio for what happened next. Suddenly there was a loud BANG and the Common Room disappeared. The entire school disappeared as a matter of fact. Shocked beyond words, Harry, Ron, and Hermione found themselves on a rather large stage facing a red curtain.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly. "It's the Opera Populaire!" she squealed, disbelief shining in her eyes.

"What are you on about Hermione?" Ron asked irritably. He hated it when Hermione knew something that he didn't… which meant that he was irritable a lot. Harry ignored Ron though and instead turned to Hermione, recognition showing on his face.

"I think I've heard of that… isn't this where the Opera Ghost is supposed to live in that play?" Hermione nodded vigorously, her bushy hair flinging everywhere wildly.

"The Phantom of the Opera… that was the name of the musical by Andrew Lloyd Webber," Hermione breathed. Ron just looked at Harry and Hermione in confusion.

"What's this about a Phantom?" a nearby voice sneered. There was no mistaking that voice, when the trio turned around there was Draco Malfoy. He was leaning casually against a pillar and had a characteristic smirk plastered on his face. Ron also had a characteristic feature on his face, a scowl as deep as the Pacific and ears as red as his hair. Harry and Hermione rather looked angry but not quite so much as Ron.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron snarled dangerously, curling a fist threateningly. Draco's smirk just grew at Ron's anger.

"Put that fist down before you hurt someone Weasley," Malfoy said in amusement. "Did you three think you were special or something? I'm sure that the whole school is here somewhere." As though to prove Draco's point, there came a high pitched cry from somewhere behind the stage.

"Ron? Hermione? Harry? Anyone?" a feminine voice called and Harry recognized it as Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister.

"Gin, come on we're over here on the stage!" Ron shouted worriedly to his sister.

"Ah so the Weasley brat managed to make it eh?" Draco sneered at Ron. If it hadn't been for Hermione's hand on Ron's shoulder he would've slugged Malfoy.

"Oh Ron, you're here! I was worried that I was alone!" Ginny cried out and hugged her brother fiercely. Ron just looked puzzled and awkwardly patted his sister's shoulder. After that all sorts of people showed up, including Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Crabbe, Goyle, and tons of people that the Golden Trio had never even met before. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at each other helplessly. The rest of the school looked to them to do something but the trio was at a complete loss as to what to do. Suddenly, a small letter that was carefully sealed floated gracefully to the ground for everyone to see. Harry could feel all eyes on him so he went cautiously and picked up the letter. He nervously tore open the seal and began to read out loud.

_My Dear Guests,_

_I'm terribly sorry about the trouble. There was a bit of a mix-up… I honestly meant to grab those weird people from LOST… they deserve a break from that island. Anyway, as soon as the rest of your school shows up the show will begin, literally. You see there will be a little production going on tonight, a little something I like to call Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical, and you all are the stars! Don't try and fight the urge to sing, it will only come out anyway. Also a little word of warning, your deepest secrets and emotions will be portrayed by popular Broadway songs. So be prepared for the whole school to know what you are thinking. Now you all should be here by now so let the show begin!_

_Signed,_

_O.G., or The Phantom, or Angel of Music, or Erik… whatever is easiest_

Harry looked at the letter in shock… he wasn't quite sure what to make of it. The entire stage was filled with a stunned silence, except for the poorly stifled squeals from Hermione and several other phangirls. Even Malfoy looked shocked and confused, which really says something. Suddenly Harry felt something growing deep inside of him… it felt like… the need for… song!

"Oh no!" Harry cried and tried to force the song down as it tried to escape from his throat. It was clear that everyone else felt this strange new development for they were wildly clutching their throats or stomachs, trying to get rid of the song. To everyone's horror the early strains of the overture began and the audience began to clap enthusiastically.

"_When did the audience show up?"_ Harry thought to himself but quickly brushed that thought aside as the red curtain began to pull up and the lights dimmed.

**A/N: I originally wasn't going to make this a Phantom thing but… yeah it just happened. Okay anyway, I will be using songs that are as appropriate to the characters as possible though I might throw in something from left field to liven it up. I hope that this comes across as slightly humorous but also kind of serious. Thanks and please review!**


	2. Neville can sing?

**A/N: Thanks in particular to my first reviewer, Mistress of Craziness. Okay now the chapters really begin as the kids sing their opening song together. Yay! Oh so you know… this song isn't exactly taken in the context that it is in the play it's from. Just try and imagine what their saying has to do with what they go through this year. Kinda… **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter nor do I own the song used in this chapter, which is from Rent. I also don't own that. **

Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical!

Chapter 1- Rent

The red curtain slowly pulled back and revealed that Harry was now alone on the stage. Not sure what he was supposed to do Harry slowly made his way to the front of the stage.

"_Okay… now I have to find a way to tell these people that we aren't here to perform… we're just some lost British kids that want to get home!"_ Harry thought to himself firmly. What he didn't realize was that a catchy rock tune was being played in the orchestra pit and that the spotlight was swerving on him. Harry opened his mouth to try and talk to the audience but talking wasn't what came out.

"How do you document real life, when real life is getting more like fiction each day?" Harry sang out. He was so shocked though that it came out a little pitchy and hoarse. "Headlines, breadlines blow my mind but now this deadline, eviction or pay rent!" There, that was much better, Harry thought to himself but soon found that the spotlight was swerving away from him to… Ronald? Ron was on the other side of the stage and was in a set that looked like the boys dorm at Hogwarts.

"How do you write a song when the chords sound wrong, though they once sounded right and rare?" Ron sang while sending desperate glares in Harry's direction. Harry didn't notice though because he was surprised at how good Ron sounded. "When the notes are sour where is the power you once had to ignite the air?"

"We're hungry and frozen!" Harry said, now pleading towards the audience while trying to dodge a chariot that was being pulled by what a… thestral? _"Okay the props keep getting weirder," _Harry thought to himself.

"Some life that we've chosen," Ron snapped moodily to himself while looking out the window for his friend.

"How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay last years rent?" the two boys harmonized as Harry too walked into the boys dorm, sopping wet and tired looking.

"How do you start a fire when there's nothing to burn and it feels like something's stuck in your flue?" Ron sang out strongly, earning a competitive glance from Harry.

"How do you generate heat when you can't feel your feet and their turning blue?" Harry sang out with as much strength that Ron had.

"How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay? Last years rent?" the boys harmonized again with each other. The spotlight moved again to someone that was further upstage and the boys turned to see who it was. To their utter surprise it was… Neville.

"How do you stay on your feet when every night it's trick-or-treat and tonight it's trick?" Neville sang out in a strong tenor. Who knew he could sing? Anyway it looked as if a small group of men had just beat him up… it looked suspiciously like Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. "Welcome back to town, oh I should lie down, everything is brown and uh-oh… I feel sick!" Neville sang out, slumping against a wall.

"How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay last years rent?" The boys sang out again, reminding the audience where they had left off. "How do you leave the past behind when it keeps finding ways to get to your heart?" Harry looked particularly sad about this line when he remembered Sirius. "It reaches way down deep and tears you inside out till you're torn apart! Rent!" The two boys leaned out of their windows to see that the rest of the school was doing the same and joining in on the rest of the song.

"How can you connect in an age where strangers, landlords, lovers, your own blood cells betray? What binds the fabric together when the raging, shifting, winds of change keep ripping away?" Suddenly another voice came in and no one saw who was there, but Harry could guess.

"Draw a line in the sand and then make a stand!" the voice cried and Ron retaliated.

"Use your camera to spar!" Harry thought that was kind of random… no one had a camera… except for Colin Creevey of course.

"Use your guitar!" Harry sang out as well. Then everyone else started up again and they could sense the end of the song was near so they put everything they had into this last bit.

"We're not gonna pay! We're not gonna pay! We're not gonna pay! Last years rent, this years rent, next years rent! Rent, rent, rent, rent, rent! We're never gonna pay rent! Cause everything is rent!" The music died off and the actors all held their poses as the audience applauded enthusiastically. The performance was really an odd thing to see but so far a nice show. As everyone walked behind the set everyone turned to look at Neville, who smiled sheepishly.

"Gram had me take some singing lessons a few years back… said it would come in handy. I didn't believe her until today!"

**A/N: Okay I know this is only like… two pages… sorry. I ran out of ideas though but I added what I could. I also cut some of the song out because it didn't quite fit with the plot line, so I apologize for that. Anyway please review! I also take requests for songs for the third chapter, I already wrote the second chapter. **


	3. Harry has a feeling

**A/N: Wow… I got soooo many reviews last time for my new chapter! I was so happy you have no idea! Anyway… clears throat the song I used for this chapter is called Something's Coming from West Side Story. I also used Tomorrow later in the chapter which is obviously from Annie. Anyway, read and enjoy! Don't forget to review afterwards! I love seeing what songs you would like me to use and if any of you can think of more songs I would be glad to see what they are. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter nor anything else that may show up in this chapter. I do own a little bit of the plot but not much of it…**

Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical!

Chapter 2- Something's Coming

"Thirty seconds till scene two!" came a shout and two boys dashed to the set. They were back to the boys dorm at Hogwarts set and were sitting casually on their own beds, talking. The curtain pulled back up and the audience applauded respectfully.

"So Harry…" Ron began somewhat nervously, "What do you suppose will happen this year at Hogwarts?" Harry started a bit.

"_Déjà vu…" _Harry thought to himself but followed Ron's lead. "Oh you know… the usual. Voldemort will try and kill me again, I'll beat him again by the skin of my teeth, you and Mione will fight like cats and dogs, and I figure Draco will complain about everything and use his father as a threat. The usual," Harry replied casually. Ron nodded and turned to listen to a few shouts coming from off stage. Suddenly Seamus and Dean rushed in looking flushed and excited.

"Someone's set off a dung bomb in the hallway and I think Filch is about to expel half the school. Come and see!" Seamus shouted in his thick Irish accent. Ron looked excited and turned to Harry.

"Come on then Harry! Let's go have a look!" Harry shook his head and motioned that Ron should go without him.

"I want some time alone to think Ron… you go ahead and give me a play-by-play when you get back!" Ron looked doubtful but went on ahead anyway. Harry seemed to stare off in space for a moment and music began to play softly.

"Could be… who knows…" Harry began quietly and slowly got to his feet. "There's something due any day, I will know right away soon as it shows," Harry suddenly jumped on Ron's bed and began to belt out loudly the next few words. "It could come cannon balling out of the sky, gleam in its eye bright as a rose!" Then Harry added thoughtfully, "Who knows?"

"Oh man Dean! That was a great move!" someone cried from downstairs and Harry figured that they had already moved onto a wizard's chess game.

"It's only just out of reach, down the block, on the beach, under a tree," Harry started softly, still standing on Ron's bed. Suddenly he vaulted off of the bed and landed on Ron's trunk instead. "I've got a feeling a miracle's due, gonna come true, coming to me!" Harry was amazed at how much his voice had improved just from the last scene. Maybe he was a natural? "Could it be? Yes it could. Something's coming, something good. If I can wait," Harry seemed to be calm until suddenly he back flipped off of the trunk and landed dramatically on the ground and reached his hand out as though trying to grab something. "With a click, with a shock, phone will jingle, door with knock. Open the latch! Something's coming don't know when but it's soon, catch the moon in a one handed catch!" Harry was now very into the song and singing as hard as he could. Now he had grabbed hold of one of his bed posts and was swinging off of it, trying to look thoughtful.

"Around the corner, or whistling down the river. Come on deliver to me. Will it be? Yes it will. Maybe just by holding still it will be there," Harry turned and climbed onto an overturned chair that just happened to be laying there.

"Come on something, come on in, don't be shy, meet a guy, pull up a chair. The air is humming, and something great is coming. Who knows, it's only just out of reach, down the block, on the beach. Maybe tonight…" Harry trailed off softly and slowly backed off the chair until he was on his own bed again, sitting. It actually almost looked as though nothing had happened. There came heavy, pounding footsteps on the stairs and Harry snapped out of his trance to greet his friends.

"Ah man Harry you totally missed it! Filch nearly ripped poor Colin's head off because Colin said that maybe the dung bomb was an accident. You should have seen the look on the poor bloke's face! Classic!" Suddenly Ron noticed that Harry wasn't really paying attention and got worried. "You okay Harry? You seem a bit quieter than usual." Harry's head jerked and he looked at Ron as though just noticing he was there.

"Oh yeah… I'm find Ron… I just keep getting this feeling… that something is gonna be happening soon. I've had it all day." Ron's brow furrowed a little bit as he watched Harry closely. The audience too seemed curious, though thoroughly aware of the fact that Harry was having the feeling that something was coming.

"Like what? What do you think is coming?" Ron asked, sounding a little frustrated.

"I dunno… something big… something great… and something terrible… I can't really sum the feeling up in one word," Harry said, struggling with wording his emotions.

"Hmm… it sounds like you've been hanging out too long with Trewlany. Honestly Harry, a feeling that something's going to happen?" Ron said skeptically. Harry shook his head.

"You're probably right… but what if I said that I had a feeling that a grand piano was about to land on your head?" Harry said tauntingly. Ron pretended to look shocked.

"Well then I would say that I should listen to your feelings a little more," Ron laughed and shoved Harry in the shoulder. "Come on, enough moping about something that might not even happen yet! Maybe this year at Hogwarts will be reasonably quiet for a change?" Ron said hopefully. Harry looked doubtful and depressed again. Ron knew that he had to have another tactic.

"The sun will come out, tomorrow! Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow, there'll be sun!" Ron sang seriously, actually meaning what he was saying. Harry just sat with a look of disbelief on his face. "The sun will come out, tomorrow! Wipe away all the cobwebs and the sorrow," Ron began again but Harry quickly quieted him.

"Okay… thank you! I feel so much better now! God bless you Ron for your wonderful ideas! Let's go do something else beside listen to yourself sing that terrifying song!" Harry cried desperately, concealing a laugh.

"Come what may! Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I'll love ya tomorrow! You're only a day away! T…" Ron started to sing again, now in a joking tone and throwing his hands around dramatically. Harry laughed and wrestled Ron's hands down to his sides.

"Come on, lets go play some sort of wizard game before you go completely insane," Harry laughed.

"Kay, just let put this book back… wait a minute. Why are there footprints all over my trunk?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged and headed offstage. The curtain pulled shut and the audience clapped, partly because they were truly entertained and partly out of politeness. Who was this Voldermort fellow anyway?


	4. A Makeover Story

**A/N: Okay I'm back with yet another chapter! This is going to take place a few days later from when we left off… play wise. Like the story in the play is skipping ahead a few days. If this confuses you don't worry… I will make it clear in the chapter. Okay the songs used in this chapter are called Popular and I'm Not That Girl from Wicked (anyone who wanted a song from Wicked this goes out to you!). Onward with the story… and sorry if it seems to be moving a little fast but I have A LOT of ground to cover with this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter nor do I own Wicked… that means that the songs are NOT mine. **

Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical!

Chapter Three: Transforming Hermione

The curtain rose once more and suddenly Lavender pranced out on the stage holding a large cardboard sign. On it said in bold, black letters "**SEVERAL DAYS LATER!" **Lavender smiled and then pranced off the stage once again. Harry rolled his eyes back stage at her but noticed that Ron was drooling instead while Hermione was trying to ignore Ron. Harry was about to say something to Ron but suddenly all three of them were cued onstage. They found themselves on a set that looked like the Great Hall and it looked as if breakfast was being served.

"So how did you sleep Ronald?" Hermione asked casually while helping herself to some of the fake toast on the table. It was rather authentic Hermione had to admit. Ron shrugged and quickly diverted his attention to Lavender sitting a few tables away. Harry looked confused and waved a hand in front of Ron's face. Nothing.

"What's with him?" Harry asked, turning to Hermione. Hermione sighed and shrugged.

"All I know is that it has something to do with Lavender… he's been acting like this since yesterday at lunch," Hermione replied exasperatedly. Really she was trying to hide her true emotions about the situation.

"RON!" Harry shouted and not only did Ron look at him but half the school did. "Finally I got your attention Ron! What on Earth are you staring at?" Harry said, though his voice level was still a bit loud and Lavender heard him. Grinning, she stood up and slowly made her way to Ron. Meanwhile Ron was turning red and was stuttering, trying to think of a good excuse to come up with for Harry.

"Ronald?" a sweet voice came from behind him and Ron turned around nervously. He saw that it was none other than Lavender behind him and turned an even darker shade of red.

"H-Hi Lavender… umm… how are you…" Ron began but was interrupted when Lavender just leaned down and kissed him. Harry looked shocked and Hermione looked disgusted. When Lavender pulled back Ron immediately blurted out,

"Want to go out with me?" Only it sounded more like "Wanttogooutwithme?" because he said it all in one breath. Lavender seemed to understand though and nodded her head excitedly. Just like that Ron walked with her to her table and sat down with her to eat breakfast. Harry and Hermione sat at there with their mouths hanging open in complete shock. Suddenly Hermione jumped to her feet, carefully hiding her face from view.

"I've got to go Harry… library," Hermione muttered and was gone like a shot off stage. Harry sat there alone at the table looking confused. Finally he turned to the eggs and spooned himself some and began to eat quietly. He did NOT want to get in the middle of another fight. The stage went black, there was the slight sound of the scraping of tables and then there was a shot of Hermione running.

Hermione was running down the hallway, she didn't even care where she went. Suddenly she ran into something large in her way and realized that it was Pansy Parkinson. Oh how she loathed that girl.

"Watch where you're going Mudblood!" Pansy snapped nastily while Hermione hurriedly tried to clean up the mess that she had caused.

"So sorry Pansy… here let me get your books," Hermione muttered when suddenly a thought sprang into her head. "You're friends with Lavender right?" Hermione asked curiously. Pansy's pug like expression lit up and she began to talk quickly.

"Why yes… we're connected with each other I suppose. I wouldn't call us friends," Pansy replied dumbly. Hermione grinned and laid a hand on Pansy's shoulder.

"What would you say if we were to bury the hatchet Pansy. Start over… maybe even be friends?" Hermione asked slyly, a plan forming in her brain. Pansy seemed to consider carefully, looking Hermione up and down. Finally she smiled broadly.

"I guess that would be cool… you know… get to know each other as people also!" Little did Hermione know that Pansy had a little plan of her own.

"Great!" Hermione cried brightly and found herself being dragged off stage by Pansy.

"Come on Hermione, I want you to meet the rest of the girls!" Pansy said as she led Hermione into the Slytherin common room later that evening after classes.

"Umm… I guess that would be okay…" Hermione said cautiously. She smelled danger but walked on oblivious. Hermione saw all the other girls in the common room but Pansy didn't bother to introduce them. Hermione particularly noticed Lavender and felt herself bristle.

"Hermione, now that we're friends I've decided to make you my new project," Pansy said gleefully. It was then that Hermione noticed that there were piles of makeup and other items on the tables and realized what Pansy meant.

"You really don't have to do that," Hermione said nervously and began to try and pull away from Pansy but the little pug faced girl had a grip of iron on Hermione's shoulder.

"I know, that's what makes me so nice!" Pansy cried and Hermione realized that Pansy wasn't using sarcasm. She really thought that she was nice. Hermione opened her mouth to protest but then thought about Ron. Maybe if she looked prettier he would like her more. It was worth a shot. Hermione finally shrugged resignedly and allowed Pansy to force her into the nearest chair. Suddenly bright, sunshiny piano broke out and Pansy started to sing. She actually wasn't quite that bad.

"Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I," Pansy sang and then turned to her friends and sang quietly, "And let's face it- who isn't less fortunate than I?" She then turned once more to Hermione and continued. "My tender heart tends to start to bleed, and when someone needs a makeover I simply have to take over," Pansy sang with a flip of her hair. She then placed a hand to her chest and continued dramatically, "I know I know exactly what they need!" Hermione rolled her eyes slightly but played along.

"Oh really! Do you really know what I need to look beautiful?" Hermione asked sarcastically, which Pansy seemed to miss.

"And even in your case, tho' it's the toughest case I've seen, don't worry-I'm determined to succeed. Follow my lead and you will be…" Pansy paused for dramatic effect.

"Popular!" the other girls sang out and struck different poses (which they continued to do for every popular that there was).

"I'll help you be popular," Pansy continued and waved her hands to cue the other girls to join in on popular. Hermione looked terrified, this was certainly more than she bargained for. And while Pansy kept singing the other girls quickly began to work on her. "I'll teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boys. Little ways to flirt and flounce," Pansy batted her eyes at an imaginary boy, "I'll show you what shoes to wear. How to fix your hair," At this Pansy examined Hermione's bushy hair and then dunked it in some water and began to shampoo it. " Everything that really counts!" Pansy sang passionately and then leaned over to add a second shampoo that smelled of coconut.

"Popular!" the other girls sang out and once more struck their poses. Pansy now rubbed in the conditioner, yanked Hermione out of the water, and quickly wrapped her hair in a bright pink towel.

"I'll help you be popular," Pansy sang again, now holding a pair of tweezers. Hermione was about to ask what she was going to do with those but was cut off when Pansy began to pluck her eyebrows, ignoring the cries of pain from Hermione. "You'll hang with all the right cohorts, you'll be good at sports, know the slang you've got to know, so lets start cause you've got an awfully long way to go!" Pansy shrieked. Hermione looked horrified… they were going to turn her into one of them! Hermione shrieked and tried to run away but was caught by none other than Lavender.

"No you don't Hermione! You're staying here!" Lavender hissed and shoved Hermione back into her previous chair. Meanwhile Pansy continued to sing as she finished on the eyebrows and held up some lipstick.

"Don't be afraid of my frank analysis… think of it as a personality dialysis!" Pansy added, trying to make it sound better than it was. "Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a sister and advisor…" suddenly Pansy looked very distracted. "Nice complexion!" (A/N: Not part of song) Pansy then continued with her singing. "There's nobody wiser," thankfully she noticed the murderous look on Hermione's face when she said this because she quickly added, "Not when it comes to popular. _I _know about popular. And with an assist from me to be who'll you'll be," now Pansy had moved on to eye shadow. "Instead of that dreary who-you-were. There's nothing that can stop you from becoming popular!" Pansy cried enthusiastically and finished applying the heavy amounts of mascara. Now the other girls had their own little solo part and sang in unison.

"La la la! We're going to make you popular!" and they yanked the towel out of her hair that was holding it up and released the tumult of curls that fell out of it. Hermione was surprised to notice how tame they looked.

"When I see depressing creatures with unprepossessing features. I remind them on their own behalf to think of celebrated heads of state or specially great communicators." Hermione rolled her eyes at this… she doubted that Pansy knew what she was talking about. "Did they have brains or knowledge? Don't make me laugh!" Pansy cried but laughed anyway in a high pitched annoying giggle. Now all of the girls joined in with her for this entire verse while they combed through Hermione's hair and magically dried it.

"They were popular! Please- it's all about popular! It's not about aptitude, it's the way that you're viewed! So it's very shrewd to be very, very popular," the other girls paused as Pansy gathered her breath.

"LIKE ME!" Pansy sang out loudly and the other girls applauded while Hermione covered her ears. Grinning, Pansy conjured a mirror in front of Hermione so she could see herself. They had even magically altered her outfit so that it was… so pink… and revealing! Hermione nearly died at shock though to see how pretty she looked… she even surpassed Lavender! "Why Miss. Granger, look at you. You're so beautiful!" Pansy cried, a little bit shocked herself. Hermione stared at herself in the mirror, first admiring herself, and then realizing what it was she was becoming.

"I-I have to go!" Hermione cried and raced out of the common room and offstage. No one stopped her this time and Pansy looked on in satisfaction. Lavender pouted a little bit because Hermione looked prettier than her. Pansy called after Hermione,

"You're welcome!" Now she had turned to the audience and began to sing… some more. "And though you protest your disinterest, I know clandestinely," Pansy stuttered over the words clandestinely but quickly gathered herself again. "You're gonna grin and bear it, your new found popularity!"

"La La La," the other girls chanted as they linked arms and kicked in the air. Pansy then went further upstage and centered herself so she could finish strong.

"You'll be popular… just not quite as popular…" Pansy once more paused and then belted out, "AS ME!" The lights blacked out and the curtain fell while the audience clapped enthusiastically. It really was quite a show.

The curtains pulled up again (while the audience applauded) to reveal Hermione running out into a set that looked like the grounds and out by the lake. She wasn't supposed to be out on the grounds at night but she hardly even cared at the moment. She was too confused. Ron had seen her sprint past him in the hallway but she hadn't stopped when he called her name. She was too afraid to talk to him right now. Shivering a bit from the chill, Hermione rubbed her arms and stared out across the lake. Hermione slowly began to sing in a low voice mournfully.

"Hands touch, eyes meet, sudden silence, sudden heat, hearts leap in a giddy whirl, he could be that guy but I'm not that girl." Hermione slowly began to walk along the shore. "Don't dream too far, don't lose sight of who you are, don't remember that rush of joy," Hermione sang, remembering how joyful she had felt standing outside the Shrieking Shack with Ron. "He could be that guy but I'm not that girl." Hermione now had to struggle to hold back tears and instead of crying let her voice raise up higher.

"Ev'ry so often we long to steal, to the land of what-might-have-been. But that doesn't soften the ache we feel, when reality sets back in." Hermione drew a deep breath, scooped some water into her hand and wiped away the makeup. If Ron was going to be with her he would have to accept her for who she was. "Blithe smile, lithe limb, she who's winsome, she wins him, gold hair with a gentle curl, that's the girl he chose. And Heaven knows I'm not that girl," Hermione knew that Ron wanted to be with a popular girl now and not one of his best friends. She suddenly began to wish again that she could be prettier… but then stopped herself harshly.

"Don't wish, don't start, wishing only wounds the heart. I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl. There's a girl I know, he loves her so," Hermione then turned to fully face the audience and she sang heartbrokenly, "I'm not that girl!" Crying, Hermione turned and rushed offstage while the music finished slowly without her. The audience wiped away a few tears and applauded loudly. Meanwhile Hermione ran to a dark corner behind the stage and cried, because she really felt this way.

**A/N: I know… kind of a sad note to end it on… but I thought it was necessary. And having two songs in this chapter made it longer… so I hope that made you all happy. Remember, please review! I love reviews!**


	5. Dangerous Thoughts and Stalling

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait for this chapter… it took me so long to decide what song to use that I just kept delaying it. This is a tad bit random and doesn't really follow the plot but hopefully it will be entertaining. This song was requested and it is Cell Block Tango from Chicago. Now just as a warning, even though this story is rated K+ or whatever this has a little more content… though I did edit a little bit. Okay here it goes. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter nor anything else that might show up in this chapter. All I own is a little bit of plot but barely. **

Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical!

Cell Block Tango

Harry was stunned at Hermione's song… he had no idea that she had felt that way. When he turned to say something to Ron however he noticed that Ron wasn't there. After turning his head a little more Harry noticed that Ron was in a corner snogging Lavender. Harry was in the right mind to go shout at Ron but decided that he should instead try and talk to Hermione. He ran up to Neville and Luna, who were kind of running the show, and told them to try and stall a bit so he could talk to Hermione.

"But Harry, you're in the next scene!" Neville protested.

"Well then put someone else on for a while. Just do something random and interesting until I'm done talking to Hermione. This is important Neville!" Harry shouted. Luna smiled and seemed to have an idea.

"I have the perfect song! Come on Neville!" Luna said dreamily and dragged Neville away. Harry shook his head a little and then went off to where he thought he could hear Hermione crying.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Harry asked tentatively. Hermione nodded a little and tried her best to dry her tears. "Do you want to talk?" Hermione nodded and began to spill her guts out to him. Meanwhile the lights once more dimmed in the audience and the curtain rose, revealing what looked like several cell blocks with women in them. Pansy, filling in for Lavender as she was _busy_, danced onto the stage with a large sign.

"**THE WOMEN OF AZKABAN" **the sign read clearly and smiling Pansy danced off the stage again. The sounds of screaming could be heard as a women was dragged into the prison.

"I'm telling you I didn't kill him! It was all a big misunderstanding!" a young blonde woman cried angrily. The guard grunted, tossed the woman in a cell, and left again. A dark haired woman in the cell across from the newcomer looked a little interested but overall bored. The blonde woman figured that lots of new women came into this prison.

"What's your name darling?" the woman asked in a bit of a sneer.

"Nacrissa," the blonde woman stated boldly and the dark haired woman looked taken aback.

"Malfoy? Oh wow, I never thought that they would ever be able to catch a Malfoy. The name's Velma. This here is Liz, Annie, June, Hunyak, and Mona," Velma replied and motioned to various women in the surrounding cells. All very young and beautiful. "So Nacrissa… what are you in for?"

"The police think I killed my husband, Lucius," Narcissa replied but a look on her face suggested otherwise.

"Yeah, and I didn't kill my husband either sweetheart," Velma said with a smirk and Nacrissa decided that she rather liked this girl.

"So… if you were to kill your darling husband… why would you do it?" a red headed girl that Nacrissa thought was Mona asked.

"Well… he was abusive, evil, and… oh I can't even think of a foul enough word for him," Nacrissa snarled and the rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

"They all had it coming," Velma said darkly and suddenly the first notes of a song could be heard. It seemed like the cells all opened except for Nacrissa's and the girls exited into the hallways. Liz started the song off and the others followed suit.

"Pop," Liz hissed and Annie was next.

"Six," she stated simply and June followed.

"Squish." Hunyak was next.

"Uh uh!" she proclaimed desperately and then Velma went.

"Cicero," and Nacrissa was beginning to get confused. What did all this mean? Finally Mona finished off the little one worders.

"Lipschitz," she hissed and then the whole procession started again. Only this time there was a narrator talking over them.

"And now the six merry murderesses of Azkaban in their rendition of "The Cell Block Tango," the mysterious man boomed and the girls took that as their cue to start singing.

"He had it coming, he had it coming, he only had himself to blame! If you'd had been there, if you'd had seen it!" the girls sang as one.

"I betcha you would have done the same," Velma finished and Liz waltzed her way to the center to speak her bit.

"You know how people have these little habits that get you down?" Liz began and even bit at a nail as though to demonstrate what she meant. "Like Bernie. Bernie liked to chew gum," at this Liz sounded revolted and agitated at the same time. "No not chew. POP. So I come home this one day and I'm really irritated and I'm looking for a little sympathy. And there's Bernie, layin' on the couch, drinking a beer, and chewin'," Liz now was so frustrated that she was running her fingers through her hair as though wishing she could strangle Bernie right then. "No, not chewin'. Poppin'. So I said to him, I said 'You pop that gum one more time…" and he did. So I took a shotgun off the wall and I fired two warning shots… into his head." Liz almost seem to take delight in what she was saying and then spun away from the center of attention.

"He had it coming," the girls sang again, "He had it coming. He only had himself to blame. If you'd had been there, if you'd had seen it! I betcha you would have done the same!" Now Annie elegantly slipped onto the stage and began her own story while tangoing with an invisible man it seemed.

"I met Ezekiel from Salt Lake City (I was visiting the states) about two years ago, and he told me he was single and we hit it off right away," Annie smirked a bit but continued. "So we started living together. He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, we'd have dinner," now Annie looked a little livid as she kept talking and her little solo dance with an imaginary partner began to get violent. "Single he told me? Single my ass," Annie snarled viciously but soon regained the calm in her voice and slowed down her dance. "Not only was he married… oh no… he had _six _wives," Annie let out a short, cold laugh. "So that night, when he came home from work, I fixed his drink as usual. You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic," Annie cackled, then slipped back into the group of girls.

"He had it coming. He had it coming. He took a flower in its prime. And then he used it, and he abused it. It was a murder but not a crime!" Meanwhile, back stage, a serious conversation was taking place.

"The worst part is he doesn't even know how much it kills me to see him all over Lavender," Hermione whimpered and shot a sad glance in the couple's direction. Harry shook his head sadly.

"Mione… if I had only known… I'll go set him straight," Harry said firmly but Hermione stopped him.

"No please don't Harry. If he really does like me then I want him to figure it out and if he doesn't like me then I don't want to tear him from Lavender," Hermione exclaimed, regaining her composure. Harry looked doubtful but nodded, agreeing with her. "You can go Harry… I just need a moment to gather myself… thanks for always understanding," Hermione said while smiling gently. Harry returned the smile and then made his way to see what it was Luna did to their show. Hermione sat quietly while listening to the song going on on the stage. Suddenly a verse rang clearly in her mind.

"He took a flower in its prime. And then he used it, and he abused it. It was a murder but not a crime!" Hermione gasped as she realized how true this was for her. Ron _was _always copying off her and using her for his own needs without ever thanking her. Not only that be he also had flirted with her over the years, made her think that he liked her but was too shy to do anything about it. The thought just made her livid. She glared over at Ron and Lavender and was repulsed to see that they were still going at it.

"Well who would blame me for wanting to get rid of that little prat Lavender?" Hermione hissed quietly to herself. Who would blame her? Back on stage June was taking center stage and also acquired an imaginary dance partner. He almost seemed to be real though to the audience because of how wonderfully she acted.

"Now, I'm standing in the kitchen carvin' up the chicken for dinner, minding my own business and in storms Wilbur in a jealous rage," June smirked and it looked like a dangerous smile. "You been screwin' the milk man, he says. He was crazy and he kept n screaming, 'You been screwin' the milkman!'" June cried imitating Wilbur sarcastically. "And then he ran into my knife… ten times," June grinned, pushed her dance partner away and rejoined her group.

"If you had been there, if you had seen it I betcha you would have done the same!" the girls sang out once more in unison. Suddenly a pretty girl waltzed out and she looked innocent. She was dressed in white and looked desperate. It wasn't until she started to sing that the audience noticed that she didn't speak English.

"Mit kersek on iit? Azt mandjok, hogy a hires latem lefogta a ferjemet on meg lecsaptam a fejet," Hunyak began to waltz with her partner lovingly and gently. "En artatlan vagyok. Nem tudom mert mondja Uncle Sam hogy en tettem. Probaltam a rendorsegen megmayarazni de nem ertettek meg…" but the Hungarian girl Hunyak was cut off by June.

"Yeah but did you do it?" June said in an irritated tone.

"Uh-uh, not guilty!" Hunyak pleaded in what little English she could speak. She forlornly went back to the group of girls and allowed Velma to take center stage.

"My sister, Veronica and I had this double act and my husband, Charlie, used to travel with us. Now, for the last number in out act we did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row," Velma then proceeded to demonstrate these tricks as she said them. "One, two, three, four, five… splits, spread eagles, back flips, flip flops, one right after the other," Velma said a little breathlessly and then continued on, partner less. "So this one night before the show we're down at the hotel Cicero, the three of us boozin', having a few laughs and we ran out of ice, so I go out to get some," Velma winced a looked a little pained as she continued. "I come back, open the door, and there's Veronica and Charlie doing Number 17, the spread eagle. Well I was in such a state of shock I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing," and somehow you could tell that she might be telling the truth. "It wasn't till later when I was washing the blood off my hands that I even knew they were dead," Velma cackled, the smirk back on her face. Now Velma continued and the girls echoed her.

"They had it coming!"

"They had it coming!"

"They had it coming!"

"They had it coming!"

"They had it coming all along!"

"They had it coming all along!"

"I didn't do it!"

"She didn't do it!"

"But if I done it!"

"But if she done it!"

"How could you tell me that I was wrong?" Now Mona strutted to the center stage and began to tango with an invisible partner just as all the other girls had done.

"I loved Al Lipschitz. More than I could possibly say. He was a real artistic guy… sensitive… a painter," Mona began and she sounded almost loving. But she said the rest in bitterness. "But he was always trying to find himself. He'd go out every night looking for himself and on the way he found Ruth, Gladys, Rosemary, and Irving," Mona snarled but then immediately calmed herself until she sounded almost… mocking. "You could say we broke up because of artistic differences. He saw himself as alive and I saw him dead!" She too fell back into the group of girls and now they all joined in.

"The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum. The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum!" Now the girls were separated into two groups.

"They had it coming!"

"They had it coming!"

"They only have themselves to blame!"

"They took a flower in its prime!"

"If you'd had been there!"

"And then they used it!"

"If you'd had seen it!"

"And they abused it!"

"I betcha you would have done the same!"

"It was a murder but not a crime!" Now the girls slowly backed into their cells and the doors slowly swung shut.

"Pop!"

"Six!"

"Squish!"

"Uh-uh!"

"Cicero!"

"Lipschitz!"

The girls voices slowly faded and the lights dimmed as well. Surprised and a little baffled the audience clapped enthusiastically. Sure it was random and didn't have much to do with the plot but it was pretty cool! Backstage Neville was shaking his head.

"Luna… what the heck was that?" he exclaimed while Luna just shrugged dreamily.

"It was either that or The March of the Flying Penguins!" she said nonchalantly.

"But penguins can't even fly!" Neville cried exasperatedly. Luna just shook her head knowingly.

"That's exactly what they want you to think…" Luna began but was cut off by Harry bounding over and congratulating them on handling things wonderfully. Neville looked horrified when Harry suggested that the next time they needed to stall that he would ask Neville and Luna specifically.

**A/N: Okay… so I tried to fit it in with the plot with Hermione. But trust me… she won't kill anyone… although that would certainly make things a little more interesting… hehe. Anyway please review and give me some feedback. More suggestions would be lovely as well because I want a variety of plays… and I don't exactly know each song or each play out there. Thank you! Oh and I also had to alter the song a bit because honestly it just got too long. **


	6. Vicky is Back!

**A/N: Okay… hopefully this chapter is a little more on track. Lol! Anyway, this is also the part where in my disclaimer I say "I do own a little of the plot," because this doesn't happen in the sixth book. Unless I totally missed something. Anyways, get to reading the chapter! Oh and the song is Summer Nights from Grease. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter nor do I own Grease! Put I do own a little of the plot that shows up in this chapter. Yay!**

Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical!

"Vicky" Returns

Harry was regretfully making his way over to where Ron and Lavender were "enjoying" themselves because they had to get on the stage. Not to far away from the happy couple though a letter floated down from the rafters that was very similar to the last letter Harry had received.

"This can not be happening!" Harry muttered bitterly but picked up the letter nonetheless. He paid attention in that play when he went to see it with the Durselys (they were forced to take him when the neighbors wondered why they never spent any quality time with Harry) and when the Phantom was ignored it didn't end up well.

_My Dear Guests,_

_Let me just comment on how well the play has been going so far. I think the audience has really enjoyed it. Though let me warn you not to bring out the "Women of Azkaban" again. It was rather unnerving. With that said, let the real story begin and let the plot thicken! Or else a great misfortune should occur… and I mean it this time!_

_Signed,_

_Erik the Friendly Ghost… sometimes_

Harry rolled his eyes and shoved the letter in his pocket. He didn't want Hermione or any other phangirl to see it lest they should brutally maul him for it. Suddenly the two minute cue played and he frantically ran, grabbed Ron and Lavender (still attached at the lips) and, sprinted to the stage just in time. Suddenly the group of kids found themselves on a divided stage, one part looked like the Quidditch bleachers and the other side looked like a field with two tables on it. Before they could ponder this though the curtain was up and they found themselves all going about their business on the stage. Out of no where… Victor Krum waltzed onto the stage and onto the side with the Quidditch bleachers.

"Oh my gosh, it's Victor Krum guys!" Draco Malfoy called out and soon his group of cronies as well as several other houses (Ron and Harry included) grouped around the Quidditch star. Ron glared nastily a few times… he never forgave Krum for the Yule Ball. Even if it was his own fault. Anyway they all welcomed Victor back and wondered what he was doing back.

"Vell…" Victor began in his Bulgarian accent. "The scenery vas getting very dull and I vanted to join my friends at Hogvarts!" Krum said thickly and it took a moment for the audience to understand.

"Well Victor it's a pleasure to have you back," Malfoy replied greasily, no doubt trying to get a good word in with a famous super star. Ron however scowled darker.

"What did you do all summer man?" Seamus shouted out and Victor seemed to think for a moment, as though considering whether or not he should share with his British buddies.

"Vell… I met zis beautiful girl vat a beach in Bulgaria," Krum began as thickly as before. The rest of the guys leaned in closer to hear more. Meanwhile, on the other side of the set on the table several girls were crowding Hermione. Well… mainly first and second years but that's not important.

"What did you do all summer Hermione?" a little blonde girl gushed as she flicked a stray strand of hair behind her shoulder. Hermione looked a little reluctant but began as Victor had to tell her tale. She hadn't mentioned this to Ron or Harry because they wouldn't understand.

"Well… I met this dashing boy at a beach in Bulgaria… I was there on vacation with my parents," Hermione began meekly but was surprised to see the girls lean in closer and even noticed some third and fourth year girls coming over. Victor now stole the attention away from Hermione as he began to sing.

"Summer loving had me a blast," he sang, kind of wanting to show off to his friends. Meanwhile Hermione looked dreamy.

"Summer loving happened so fast," she sang prettily and for a moment forgot about Ron.

"Met a girl crazy for me!"

"Met a boy cute as can be!" Now both combined in an unknown duet.

"Summer days drifting away to oh, oh those summer nights!" Now even more boys flocked to Victor and girls like Parvarti, Padma, Pansy, and even Lavender crowded to Hermione. Of course Ginny had joined long before they had.

"Well-a, well-a, well-a huh," the guys began, "Tell me more, tell me more!" Draco now finished the sentence.

"Did you get very far?" he asked while sneering and laughing at his suggestion.

"Tell me more, tell me more," the girls squawked at Hermione while the little blonde girl finished the sentence.

"Like, does he have a car?" she asked dumbly and giggled with her first year friends. Pansy would've harassed the young girl about such a question if she hadn't been wondering it herself.

"She swam by me, she got a cramp!" A few of the guys chuckled.

"He ran by me, got my suit damp!" Hermione sang, teasing her "mystery" summer date.

"I saved her life, she nearly drowned," Victor boasted and the guys cheered.

"He showed off, splashing around," Hermione giggled and the other girls giggled as well as they imagined the sight.

"Summer sun, something's begun, but oh, oh those summer nights!" the two unsuspecting students sang. This time the girls started the questioning.

"Well-a, well-a, well-a huh," they screeched kind of annoyingly while Hermione and Ginny looked on in amusement. Ginny would've joined but she wasn't really into that. "Tell me more, tell me more!"

"Was it love at first sight?" Ginny sang out suddenly, surprising Hermione.

"Tell me more, tell me more!" Dean took a solo now (Malfoy of course sneered… as always).

"Did she put up a fight?" Victor grinned and decided to continue.

"I took her bowling in the arcade!"

"We went strolling, drank lemonade," Hermione sang wistfully.

"We made out under the dock," Victor sang with a grin on his face that made the other boys laugh and cheer at the same time.

"We stayed up 'till ten o' clock!" Hermione finished innocently, disproving Victor's claim.

"Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but oh, oh those summer nights!" Several of the girls looked a little disappointed while many of the guys roared in approval (but not all mind you). The little first year girls though just squealed at the word "fling".

"Well-a, well-a, well-a huh! Tell me more, tell me more!" Now Ron finished the statement while looking a little sulky.

"But you don't have to brag," he snapped moodily. Now the gossiping girls continued with their question.

"Tell me more, tell me more!" Now Lavender finished the sentence while looking a little… witchy.

"Cause he sounds like a drag," she said icily. Hermione seemed to not notice however.

"He got friendly, holding my hand," she sang dramatically while clutching her hand to her heart.

"She got friendly, down in the sand," Victor smirked, pointing down to the ground while the guys whistled mockingly.

"He was sweet, just turned eighteen." Poor Hermione… so innocent and oblivious.

"Well she was good, you know what I mean." Then there was Victor… not so innocent.

"Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but oh, oh those summer nights!"

"Tell me more, tell me more!" the gals sang one more time.

"How much dough did he spend?" Pansy asked with a squawk while her followers giggled.

"Tell me more tell me more!"

"Could she get me a friend?" Goyle sang but his voice cracked at the end causing Malfoy and Crabbe to push him back, laughing. Suddenly both Victor and Hermione looked a little wistful as they pulled away from the giggling and smirking crowds.

"It got colder- that's how it ends," Hermione began softly.

"So I told her we'd still be friends," Victor also began though he knew that wasn't quite accurate.

"Then we made our true love vows." Maybe there was a miscommunication between them?

"Wonder what she's doing now."

"Summer dreams ripped at the seams, but oh those summer nights!" The two finished their duet with flourish as the music died away.

"It's amazing," Malfoy whispered to the other Slytherins. "His accent totally disappeared when he sang!" Crabbe and Goyle snickered at this and Malfoy too let a malicious grin cross his face.

"Say Victor, what was this girl's name anyway?" Harry asked casually. Victor came out of his pensive mood and looked surprised.

"Vell… I vink you know her! Herminny?" Krum replied, struggling with his English. Ron looked ready to blow a gasket while Harry only looked mildly shocked.

"Hermione?" Ron bellowed and Harry quickly threw himself at Ron to keep him from beating Victor's face until it became as red as Ron's hair. Meanwhile Malfoy and the Slytherins looked disgusted.

"Mudblood Granger? Oh you have GOT to be joking!" Malfoy barked and stalked away angrily. No superstar was worth the thought of Granger getting… he shuddered at the mere thought of it. Of course nothing like that actually happened but Malfoy thought it did. The girls were having quite a different conversation though on the other side of the stage.

"So Hermione, did you at least get his name?" Ginny asked while the other girls finished their annoying twittering. Hermione nodded dreamily and responded,

"Yes… his name was Victor… I dated him in fourth year!" Ginny looked surprised to say the least.

"Oh you mean the Quidditch player? I thought you were over him!" Before Hermione could retort though the other girls cut in on the conversation.

"Oh the two love birds together again! Oh this is so romantic," Lavender swooned and Hermione came dangerously close to knocking her face in.

"Does he have any famous Quidditch friends that he could hook me up with?" a little brunette second year piped up, a little too flirtatiously for her age.

"Not at your height he doesn't," Pansy sneered which sparked a shove fest between the two girls. Of course, Pansy was painfully correct in the growth problem the second year had and easily knocked her off her feet. Suddenly they heard a loud racket coming from the Quidditch pitch and quickly went to go see what was going on.

**A/N: Okay that's where I'm going to end it for now. I hope that this was a little less weird than the last chapter… even though I did have a lot of fun writing the last one. This one too though… it made me happy and also made me hum this song until I finished it. Anyway, please review!**


	7. Hopelessly Cellophane

**A/N: I'm baaaaack! With a new and exciting chapter… hopefully… lol! So what will happen when Hermione sees Victor again? Will she remain "Hopelessly Devoted" to him or the heart breaker Ron? And what happens with Neville gets a solo? Find out! The songs in this chapter are Hopelessly Devoted from Grease and Mister Cellophane from Chicago. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter nor do I own Grease or Chicago. Though they are both very brilliant plays in my opinion. **

Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical

Cellophane

Hermione dashed to the bleachers hoping for some new gossip that she could actually be in on. Her blood ran cold though when she recognized Ron's angry voice and also the heavy Bulgarian accent of…

"Surely it isn't…" she muttered to herself and found that her suspicions were correct. There was Victor Krum and Ronald Weasley struggling to pound each others faces into a bloody pulp. "Eww…" she cried and paused for a moment but then remembered what she was supposed to be doing.

"Ron! Victor! Stop this instant!" Both boys stopped struggling against their restraints and stared at her dumbly. Finally Victor was the first to speak.

"Herminny! Herminny I can't believe it is vou!" he cried enthusiastically. She smiled warmly in his direction while tucking her brown hair behind her ear nervously.

"Hello Victor," she murmured shyly, she had been just singing her heart out to him a moment ago after all. Meanwhile the little blonde first year, whose name we discovered was Tabitha, squealed delightedly.

"Oh is that him Hermione?" she screamed and nearly fainted on the spot. Really first years should learn to have better control over their emotions. The audience found it amusing though and laughed at the silly little girl. Before Hermione could respond though Ron cut into the conversation.

" 'Mione is it true?" he demanded accusingly. His face had turned a more natural magenta shade but it was still red nonetheless. Hermione stared icily at him.

"If you mean that Victor and I met in Bulgaria… yes," she snapped venomously. Apparently this took Ron by surprise, he had expected that Victor had made it all up, and it showed clearly on his face. "Oh don't act like you're so shocked Ronald!" Hermione spat, "I'm just as capable as hooking up with someone as you are!" Ron looked taken aback.

"Hermione… I… I…" Ron stuttered painfully. Hermione cocked an eyebrow dangerously at him and tapped her foot, obviously waiting for some kind of response for his part _"How is it that she always manages to scare the hell out of me with that look?"_ Ron groaned to himself. "Mione…" Ron began but clearly Hermione was done waiting.

"Oh don't 'Mione' me Ronald! I'm tired of you taking advantage of my intelligence and then putting me down all the time!" she screamed so that even Harry looked totally shocked. "I am through being 'Mioned' into everything by you and I am through crying over whatever hurtful thing that you said to me! I am done Ron!" Hermione cried, tears coming dangerously close to falling. Ron was quiet and just as Hermione made to leave he finally said something.

"I never meant to make you cry," he murmured apologetically to her. Hermione looked surprised that he would actually apologize to her but suddenly another screeching voice cut in.

"And why do you care Ron?" Lavender hissed venomously and glared hard at Ron. If looks could kill Ron would be roasted and being served on a silver platter right then to a bunch of fat and hungry tourists.

"_That was weird…"_ Ron thought but then immediately paled as the look remained on Lavender's face. Hermione was amused to note that his face had gone from magenta to a lovely shade of… pus. "Because she's my friend," Ron mumbled fearfully and Lavender looked ready to explode. "Lav-Lav…" Ron began but was immediately torn as Hermione began to back away.

"Don't worry about it Ron," she tearfully responded. "The only thing that you have to worry about is what you are going to do about that essay assigned in Potions class," Hermione now sounded very hoarse from all her held back emotion and she turned away from Ron and made her way to the school. Harry soon bounded after her followed closely by Victor. Meanwhile Neville began to pipe up a little.

"Ron… I think you should go after her…" Neville said hesitantly only to find himself ignored.

"Lavender… you know I love you but Hermione is one of my best friends!" Ron rounded on Lavender but immediately caved when he saw that the death glare was still on.

"Lavender you should probably be reasonable about this…" Neville desperately tried to cut in but was rebuked once more.

"Oh so that means that you put her before everyone else Ron?" Lavender snapped. Ron's face was now the color of ash.

"HEY EVERYONE! A WHOLE HORDE OF DEATH EATERS ARE MAKING THEIR WAY TO THE SCHOOL AND VOLDERMORT IS LEADING THEM IN THE CHARGE!" Neville and still nothing happened except everyone went back to arguing. Sighing dejectedly Neville too made his way to the castle. Meanwhile Hermione was hiding out by the lake and the scene rapidly changed to match her surroundings.

"Oh what am I going to do?" she moaned and collapsed by a rather large tree. Sniffling she tried to gain her composure back but failed miserably. Ron really had hurt her with that incredulous look when he found out that she had really been with dashing Victor nearly the whole summer. It made her feel that he didn't find her attractive in the least which stung. Although the look on her face when she shouted at him… it was almost enough to forgive him. "But not this time," Hermione told herself firmly. Oh if only it was that easy.

"Guess my heart's not the first heart broken! My eyes are not the first to cry. I'm not the first to know that there's just no getting over you. I'm hopelessly devoted to you," Hermione thought she sounded rather pathetic but continued on anyways. Besides this was the same conflict she was having internally.

"Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing to sit and wait for you. But baby can't you see, there's nothing else for me to do. I'm hopelessly devoted to you." But now Hermione's pride and hurt kicked in and the lyrics became more desperate. "But now there's nowhere to hide, since you pushed my love aside! I'm not in my head, hopelessly devoted to you, hopelessly devoted to you." Hermione knew that even now she couldn't hate him… but then there was Victor. She definitely had some feelings for him still whether it was convenient or not.

"My head is saying 'fool forget it'. My heart is saying 'don't let go'. Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do. I'm hopelessly devoted to you. But now there's nowhere to hide. Since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head. Hopelessly devoted to you, hopelessly devoted to you." Hermione hung her head in defeat… she didn't know what to do.

"_Wait it out girl… just hold on. He'll see straight before too long!" _one part of her mind cried passionately.

"_Sure… you can just wait it out… you can wait forever and waste away for a love that was never his to give. Or if it is then do something about it. Use your feelings for Victor! Then at least if Ron doesn't like you then you have him to rely on. And if he does have feelings for you then Krum won't be of anymore use to you!" _a slightly darker part of her mind argued. And even though Hermione didn't like it… she agreed with the dark side of her.

"Hermione?" Harry shouted and Hermione smiled. She was so lucky to have Harry for a friend.

"Herminny, vere are you?" a thick Bulgarian accent called out and Hermione smiled even wider. This was going to be rather easy now. She now ran to the voices cheerfully. Before she reached them though she ran right into something, and in broad daylight!

"What was that?" Hermione muttered and then started to see Neville staring back at her. "Oh I'm so sorry Neville! It was like you weren't even there!" she cried apologetically and then took off to find Harry and Victor.

"Yeah… no problem… I get it all the time…" Neville said quietly to himself and brushed some leaves out of his black mop of hair. "It seems like I don't even really exist at all…" Now some quiet music began to play and Neville prepared himself to sing out of habit by standing up straight and loosing his jaw muscles. In his mind he went over the different scales until he heard his cue.

"If someone stood up in a crowd and raised his voice up way out loud," Neville began, speak singing, "And waved his arm and shook his leg!" He even demonstrated by shaking his own arm, leg, and by shouting. "You'd notice him."

"If someone stood up in the movie show and yelled 'Fire in the second row, this whole place is a powder keg!'" Neville also shouted this as loud as he could for effect and the audience jumped. They had almost forgotten he was there until he shouted. "You'd notice him."

"And even without clucking like a hen," Neville had to duck an egg that flew from the audience because a hen in the audience was offended by this comparison. Neville made a mental note not to insult a chicken ever again because now he had to search through the impossible mass of hair to pick out the egg shell. "Everyone gets noticed now and then. Unless of course that personage should be, invisible, inconsequential, me!" Really the yolk and egg whites were good for the hair.

"Cellophane, Mister Cellophane, shoulda been my name, Mister Cellophane. 'Cause you can look right through me, walk right by me, and never know I'm there!" Neville was quiet in this verse but in the next grew in volume as he became a little more frustrated. "I tell ya! Cellophane, Mister Cellophane, shoulda been my name, Mister Cellophane. Cause you can look right through me, walk right by me, and never know I'm there!" His voice immediately cut off and he began again quietly and meekly.

"Suppose you was a little cat residing in a persons flat who fed you fish and scratched your ears? You'd notice him," Neville winced a little, suspecting that there would be an angry cat in the audience but fortunately there wasn't one. "Suppose you was a woman, wed and sleepin' in a double bed beside one man for seven years," he winced because this was a rather strange analogy in Neville's opinion. "You'd notice him."

"A human being's made of more than air. With all that bulk you're bound to see him there. Unless of course that human being next to you is unimpressive, undistinguished, you know who…" Neville paused and began to sway a little to the music. "Cellophane, Mister Cellophane, shoulda been my name, Mister Cellophane, cause you can look right through me, walk right by me, and never know I'm there!" "I tell ya, Cellophane, Mister Cellophane, shoulda been my name, Mister Cellophane, cause you can look right through me, walk right by me, and never know I'm there!" Neville now went right up closer to the audience and bellowed, "Never, even, know! I'm there…" Neville then calmed himself and began to back away from the stage.

"Hope I didn't take up too much of your time," Neville muttered sadly and then walked slowly off stage. The audience cheered but desperately tried to remember the poor boy's name. They had already forgotten what he sounded like even. When Neville made his way backstage Seamus ran up to congratulate him.

"Hey great job… umm…" Seamus seemed to be struggling to remember a name.

"Neville," Neville sighed sadly. "My name is Neville… we've been roommates for six years!" he cried exasperatedly. Seamus nodded distractedly.

"Well you sounded really great… Neville," Seamus responded and walked quickly away.

**A/N: I know that Neville was a bit random but I had been wanting to do Mister Cellophane for a while now and decided that this would be the chapter… lol! Anyway, please review and let me know what you all think!**


	8. The Lonely Side of Life

**A/N: YAY! New chapter! Okay I won't give you any lengthy and pointless ramblings this time. The song is (by popular demand!) "Look on the Bright Side of Life" from Spamalot and also "On My Own" (dear god that song makes me cry) from Les Miserables. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter nor do I own Spamalot or Les Miserables… (goes to a corner and cries)**

Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical!

Lonely Side of Life

All actors were behind the set in silence. In one corner there was Hermione fiercely ignoring the desperate Ronald while still trying to hold a decent conversation with Victor.

"Oh for crying out loud Mione, stop trying to ignore me for the blockhead Vicky and talk let me explain…" he began before Hermione angrily turned away to face more towards Krum. Ron threw his hands up in exasperation and turned to Harry for support. Harry however looked rather uncomfortable… he hated it when Hermione and Ron fought because he was always expected to comfort one while not comforting the other. In this case though Harry was more partial to Hermione but he couldn't let Ron know that because he didn't want to start a fight with him.

"Erm… she'll see straight soon mate," Harry said while smiling weakly. Obviously this was good enough for Ron though because he was silent and brooding for a moment.

"Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Victor on stage please!" Luna called out dreamily and everyone that she called walked steadily towards the stage. Hermione gave her head of bushy brown hair a defiant flip when Ron looked at her and Ron sagged in defeat. He was done trying to apologize and he soon straightened and looked ready to fight hard. Harry, Victor, and Ginny all winced as they noticed this and knew that this was not going to be a pleasant scene. The curtain rose slowly and the lights all focused on the five actors up on stage. Ron was the first to speak.

"Look Hermione, I've tried apologizing to you a hundred times and you still won't even look at me! I'm done trying to be the nice guy here!" Ron called out desperately, feeling bold up on stage. Hermione bristled and finally turned to face him.

"Since when have you ever tried to be the nice guy Ron?" she spate spitefully and glared at him until Ron's eyes finally shifted downwards.

"Well… I can see I'm not wanted here anymore…" Ron said quietly and meekly headed out the Common Room door. This left everyone looking shocked because Ron had never given up in a fight with Hermione. Ginny looked the most shell shocked at the incident and attempted to follow her brother out of the Common Room when Harry stopped her.

"This isn't your fight Gin," he whispered softly which sent a few tingles up Ginny's spine. Damn him. Nonetheless she nodded and backed away from the portrait hole. "Besides," Harry said with a grin, "I need you to help me get Victor out of here and comfort Hermione!" Ginny nodded and tried not to think about how cute his smile was.

"_I really need to get over this silly crush," _she thought bitterly to herself. _"I mean it's been about five years and I still haven't gotten over how great his smile is!" _As much as Ginny hated to admit it, she didn't just have a crush on Harry Potter. It was way more than a silly little school crush. Meanwhile, Hermione looked close to tears and Victor looked beyond confused as to what to do! Harry motioned for Victor to give them some space and he obliged. He too was soon out in the hallway of Hogwarts.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked anxiously. "I mean you won the fight didn't you? He backed right off of you!" Her hazel eyes sparkled with confusion as Hermione just shook her head sadly.

"That's exactly the problem Gin. He's never just backed off before! Maybe I was too upset with him… no… I've been much worse than that before and he just laughed it off!" Hermione moaned and held her head in her hands. Harry was silent as he watched Ginny try and comfort Hermione by hugging her and trying to sooth her by saying mean things about Ron. Suddenly Harry was struck by a rather odd memory. It was of a television show that always left Dudley gasping for air because it was so funny. Harry even remembered laughing a few times himself when neither Vernon nor Petunia were paying attention to him. What were they called?

"_Slothy Ponton?" _No, definitely not. _"Something Python,"_ Harry thought desperately and wracked his brain but couldn't come up with an answer. Ah well… this would just have to do!

"Some things in life are bad. They can really make you mad," at Harry's song Hermione's head shot way up. Harry tried not to laugh at the look of utter surprise on Hermione's face. "Other things just make you swear and curse. When you're chewing on life's gristle," Harry sang this hesitantly. He still wasn't sure what he was going to say next and he desperately needed either some inspiration or a memory spurt. "Don't grumble, give a whistle. And this'll turn things out for the best…" Harry paused as he tried to remember what came next.

"And always remember to look on the bright side of life… always look on the bright side of life!" Ginny finished for him and looked at him expectantly. He grinned appreciatively and motioned for her to join him.

"If life seems jolly rotten," Ginny continued animatedly while walking towards Harry, "There's something you've forgotten," Ginny hesitated but then noticed that a smile was forming on Hermione's lips and it helped her to think of what to say next. "And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing. When you're feeling in the dumps don't be a silly chump. Just purse your lips and whistle, that's the thing!" Ginny sang enthusiastically while trying not to laugh at how absurd she sounded.

"And… always look on the bright side of life… always look on the bright side of life!" Harry finished off and now the two began to sing with each other while making up their own choreography to go with the song.

"For life is quite absurd, and death's the final joke," the pair spread their arms out towards the giggling Hermione in mock drama. Unfortunately they both ran out of inspiration for a moment until Harry saw the curtain. With a quick nod in that direction, Harry helped Ginny so she could keep singing. "You must always face the curtain with a bow," Harry bowed as low as he could while Ginny followed his lead with a curtsey. "Forget about your sin- give the audience a grin!" Of course the two were just looking around for ideas and saw the audience first so they figured they could write them in to their song quickly. "Enjoy it- it's your last chance anyhow!"

"So always look on the bright side of death!" Ginny sang and Harry finished off.

"Before your draw your terminal breath!" Hermione giggled a little at this. Ginny now began to walk slowly in front of the couch that Hermione was sitting on.

"Life's a piece of shit when you look at it!" Instead of making Hermione laugh she looked mortified.

"_Is this supposed to make me feel any better?"_ she thought in anguish and felt close to tears again. Luckily Ginny realized her mistake and quickly fixed it before Hermione could tell her to watch the language.

"Life's a laugh and death's a joke it's true," Harry quickly saved her though by taking the spotlight away from her.

"You'll see it's all a show, keep 'em laughing as you go. Just remember that the last laugh is on you!" Both looked at each other and decided that they better just end the song quick before they messed up again.

"And always look on the bright side of life," Ginny started while Harry provided some speak singing commentary.

"Come on guys cheer up!" he cheered enthusiastically while giving Hermione a light shove. This made her grin and Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"Always look on the bright side of life…" when Harry didn't react Ginny tried again, "Always look on the bright side of life…"

"Worse things happen at sea you know!" Harry cried randomly but luckily it was so random that it made Hermione break into hysterical peels of laughter. Ginny too hid a grin that was threatening to break through and gently stuck a bright red, stray hair behind her ear.

"Always look on the bright side of life!"

"I mean what have you got to lose?" Harry got a little carried away though and decided to just keep talking. "You know, you came from nothing- you're going back to nothing. What have you lost?" Hermione quickly stood up and cheered,

"NOTHING!" Following this she giggled hysterically as Harry and Ginny brought the last note home.

"Always look on the bright side of…" the singing duo kneeled down and leaned against each other before finishing their last note. "Life!" Hermione clapped her hands and giggled like a madman.

"That was great you two…" she began but Ginny stopped concentrating on what Hermione was saying. All she could think about was how close she was to Harry Potter… man of her dreams and affection since first year. She sighed inwardly and tried to savor the moment, which was cut short by Hermione grabbing both Harry and Ginny by the shoulders and throwing them into a massive bear hug.

"You have no idea how great that made me feel!" Hermione gushed and pulled the two of them into another hug. "I am sooo lucky to have friends like you guys!" she squealed and dashed off to her dormitory to wash up. This left Harry and Ginny in an awkward silence.

"So…" Harry said randomly and flashed Ginny a million dollar smile. "That was pretty fun wasn't it?" Ginny smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah… I don't think I've had so much fun in a long time," she murmured.

"Thanks so much for helping me out there in the beginning. I was sure that the song was gonna bomb and Hermione was gonna kill me for making her feel worse," he said appreciatively while ruffling his jet black hair with his hand.

"_His left hand,"_ Ginny noted and then quickly forced herself back into reality. "Yeah well… you were starting to look like some kinda seasick pansy up there… speaking of sea… what was with the whole 'Worse things happen at sea!' thing?" Ginny giggled and Harry turned a little red.

"Well… it was all I could think of!" Harry stuttered as he tried to think desperately of an excuse. Even he didn't realize that he instinctively wanted to impress Ginny Weasley… his best mate's sister.

"Yeah… right Harry… we all know about your secret fantasy about the sea…" Ginny teased and Harry gave her a hard shove.

"Well… it's been great hanging out with you Ginny. We should do it more often. Without the singing and dancing of course. Maybe we could get to be better friends!" Harry said and then dismissed himself, saying he should go find Ron before he started another World War or drowned himself. Ginny nodded and then sorrowfully noticed that Cho Chang had entered the room right after Harry. She also noticed the look that Harry gave her as he passed by the infamous Cho. Or maybe her jealous mind had just imagined it. Nope… there he was doing a double take at the Asian beauty before the portrait hole swung shut. Ginny sighed and decided to pay a visit to the Room of Requirements. She really wanted a place where she could just hide.

"_I need a place to hide away… I need a place to hide away… I need a place to hide away…" _Ginny thought until a door showed up in the wall in front of her. No matter how many times it did that Ginny was always amazed. Grabbing the door handle, Ginny entered the dimly lit room and saw that there were big squishy chairs, a big squishy bed, and a couple bars of chocolate. Apparently the Room of Requirement could read her better than she thought it could.

"Who am I kidding?" Ginny thought out loud while opening a large chocolate bar. "He would never be interested in me, plain Ginerva Weasley… bright red hair… too many freckles…" she continued with a sigh and took a big chunk of chocolate and popped it into her mouth. Boy chocolate tasted good when you were depressed. "He's into the really athletic girls with nice bodies and straight shiny hair and perfect smiles on their faces all the time. Heck, Cho even treated him like dirt last year and he's still checking her out!" Ginny cried dramatically and flung a chocolate bar wrapper as far as she could across the room. Tears threatening to spill… Ginny managed to choke out, "Well at least I can still pretend…" The audience sighed in sympathy with the girl as she gently hugged herself for comfort.

"On my own, pretending he's beside me. All alone I walk with him till morning," really it was true… Ginny had often pretended that he would take long romantic walks with her by the lake all night. "Without him I feel his arms around me. And when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me." Ginny shook her head because she knew that she sounded loony. But really that's how she fought back the loneliness when Ron, Harry, and Hermione used to ignore her because she was just a little kid to them. In her fantasies Harry would always apologize to her first.

"In the rain, the pavement shines like silver. All the lights are misty in the river. In the darkness the trees are full of starlight," yes… Ginny did have a lot of time to think up the perfect romantic setting for her and Harry. What with all the Weasley children and her being the youngest Ginny would usually get the tail end of attention and she didn't have many friends in her own year, she had a lot of time on her hands. "And all I see is him and me forever and forever."

"And I know it's only in my mind! That I'm talking to myself and not to him," Ginny knew that this was hopelessly true and desperately wished that she wasn't so obsessed. "And although I know that he is blind," really… how could he not notice that she still had a crush on him? "Still I say there's a way for us," in all of Ginny's good dreams Harry always chose her over Cho Chang… that was always the best part. "I love him," now that she had so openly said it Ginny knew it to be true and accepted it. "But when the night is over, he is gone, the river's just a river. Without him the world around me changes. The trees are bare and ev'ry where the streets are full of strangers."

"I love him," it seemed like Ginny couldn't say that enough, "But every day I'm learning, all my life I've only been pretending. Without me his world will go on turning. The world is full of happiness that I have never known!" Ginny could only imagine completeness with him but he could always have it because he didn't have this steady ache in his heart. "I love him, I love him, I love him," Ginny loved the way that this sounded and only took a second to bask in the loveliness of it. "But only on my own!" Now the long held tears fell freely and Ginny threw herself on the large bed in the corner of the room and cried as hard as she could. Slowly her tears lessened and she stood.

"I have to go on, no matter how much I want to just sit in here and cry," Ginny muttered darkly and took her wand and preformed a spell to dry her tears and fix her streaked mascara. Boldly she left the Room of Requirement and made her way back into the hallways. As soon as she stepped out she ran into someone that she didn't recognize right away.

"Oh I'm so sorry," a male voice cried apologetically while he helped her up. For a brief moment Ginny thought it was Harry but when her eye sight focused she recognized none other than Dean Thomas staring back at her.

"Oh," Ginny stuttered as a soft blush colored her cheeks. "Don't worry about it Dean, I should've been paying more attention." Dean grinned and asked one more time if she was alright. Ginny nodded and began to walk away when a shout from Dean made her turn back around.

"Hey Ginny!" Dean cried after her and Ginny turned and looked at him expectantly.

"Yes Dean?" she replied and found she couldn't read the expression on his face.

"Erm…" he began and seemed embarrassed. Dean ran a few fingers through his thick hair and stared down at the floor. "I was wondering… well… we're having the first Hogsmeade visit in a few weeks and I was wondering if you would like to come with me." Ginny's eyebrows disappeared in her hair and suddenly felt like crying again. Her instinctive answer was going to be no but then she got to thinking. It wasn't like Harry was going to ask her and she needed to get over him. Maybe Dean was the answer to that!

"Sure Dean… I would like that," Ginny grinned and continued down the hallway. Behind her Dean punched the air in triumph. Ginny however ducked her head and cried a little more. The curtain pulled closed on the actors and the audience cheered loudly.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it! From now on I'm going to try and do two songs in each chapter… one light hearted one and one serious one. Tell me if you think this sounds like a good idea! I also need some suggestions for a song for Malfoy because I've looked and looked but can't seem to find the right song. Suggestions would be great! Thanks!**


	9. Officer Krupke?

**A/N: Again, hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. I thought that the Harry/Ginny needed to start building and not just the Hermione/Ron and Ron/Lavender and Hermione/Victor. I also should start with the more political issues in the sixth Harry Potter… hopefully this will start it. Malfoy finally sings and I finally picked two songs. The first one was one that I thought up which is "Gee Officer Krupke" from West Side Story. The other song is "Be Prepared" from The Lion King. I know that another song was suggested for Malfoy from the Producers and trust me it is going to show up. I'm just saving it for later on, (hehe). Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter nor do I own West Side Story or Lion King. **

Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical

Preparing for Krupke

For some odd reason Harry never heard Ginny's song. It seems that when a song involves different actors finding out something for themselves they cannot hear the other actors on stage. Confusing? Definitely. This time it was Hermione hugging Ginny and trying to comfort her.

"Oh I was such a pig Gin!" Hermione cried dramatically while Ginny cried gently on her shoulder. "There I was, moping and crying pathetically and making you perform to make me feel better when all along you were hurting too!" This just made Ginny cry harder. Dean seemed oblivious though and began to make his way towards the two girls.

"Hide me Hermione, I don't want to talk to him!" Ginny whispered and the two friends ducked behind a large prop.

"If you don't want to talk to him then why did you agree to date him?" Hermione whispered, glancing nervously above the large piece of wood incase Dean was overhearing the conversation.

"Because," Ginny hissed softly, "I figure I should get over Harry as soon as possible because it's not like he actually likes me that way! Besides… Dean is kinda… cute… I guess," Ginny said regretfully.

"Yes but that doesn't answer my question," Hermione insisted. Ginny looked down in shame.

"Well… Dean is nice but I don't think that he would be a good match for me. Also I don't want him to see me all puffy eyed because then he would want to know what was wrong. I wouldn't be able to lie for long in this emotional state!" Ginny cried a little too loudly and Dean looked around in confusion.

"You wouldn't happen to want to make a certain Harry Potter jealous would you?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer in her heart. Ginny however looked conflicted.

"Well… if it worked out that way then great. If not then I still have Dean to fall back on right?" Ginny said, trying to convince herself. Hermione could never tell Ginny how familiar those words sounded to her. Before the girls could continue though there was a stage call.

"Okay!" Luna shouted over the actors. "I need Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and… Filch? Filch is here?" Luna cried, sounding a little shocked that Filch had shown up on her cast list. Everyone else was surprised too… they all thought that only students were here. The actors all shuffled to the stage with smirks, majority being Slytherins and the other a sadistic janitor type person. The curtain raised and the other kids all crowded so they could partially see the stage.

"Well fellas… what do you suppose we should do first this morning?" Draco drawled lazily as the rest of his followers bunched together outside by the lake.

"I dunno Draco… what do you suppose we should do?" Goyle grunted dumbly. Draco rolled his eyes.

"That's why I _asked _in the first place dumb-dumb!" Draco snapped with a sneer. _"I really should find smarter goons… it isn't worth it to have this retarded conversations with them all the time. Father would agree that I need more mental stimulation during school,"_ Draco thought maliciously.

"Maybe we should set some dungbombs off by Filch's office! That would really set the old man off!" Blaise suggested and Draco smirked.

"Not a bad idea Zabini!" he drawled, once more sounding lazy.

"Well… well… well…" a rough voice came from behind the boys. Draco paled slightly for he recognized the as Filch himself. "What have we here? Planning to set off ANOTHER dungbomb in the hallways?" Filch sneered and stepped into plain view. The audience gasped at his appearance… I mean come on… a bath wouldn't hurt. Come to think of it… plastic surgery wouldn't hurt either.

"Well sir…" Draco began, thinking up a slippery way to get out of this. He was cut off though by a sharp rap to the head by a small stick. Filch smirked.

"I'm tired of hearing your smart little excuses! Next time you open your greasy little mouth around me I'll be sure to give you another nice smack the head," Filch snarled and waltzed off stage, looking smug. "Oh by the way!" he called offstage, "A week of detention with me for even thinking about another dungbomb!" Draco's face twisted in anger as he rubbed his head.

"He reminded me of an Officer I once met when Father was almost caught for affiliation with the Dark Lord," Draco muttered darkly. "His name was something ridiculous… Officer… Krupke I think. Yeah because he would always walk around hitting people with his club," Draco snarled with distaste glittering in his usually unreadable eyes. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't mind it if people would just get off our backs once and a while," Blaise groaned while the others nodded in agreement.

"I mean it's always 'Hey you punks better cut it out!' or 'Don't you got a family to be with?' I mean come on… do they really think that children of Death Eaters get it easy? Do they think that we wanted this?" Draco snarled passionately then paused, the coolness returning to his eyes once more. Other Slytherins who could to relate to what he was saying gathered around to hear what the famous Malfoy had to say about this. The boys decided that they would make a little comedic skit out of this and quickly sorted out roles for them. Crabbe and Malfoy then stood up alone in the circle of Slytherins and began.

"Hey you!" Crabbe shouted, imitating a deep Officer's voice, and pointing towards Draco.

"Who me Officer Krupke?" Draco asked innocently.

"Yeah you, gimme one good reason for not dragging you down the station house, ya punk!" Crabbe said again while still imitating the Officer. Draco appeared to be thinking for a moment and tapped a finger to his startling blonde hair. Finally he began again and seemed to be pleading with the Officer.

"Dear kindly Sergeant Grupke you gotta understand! It's just our bringing upke that gets us out of hand! Our mothers are all junkies," Draco then raised his hands up in quick jabbing motions to emphasize his point, "Our fathers are all drunks! Golly Moses naturally we're punks!" he cried while bending on one knee. Now all the Slytherins (except for Crabbe since he was playing Officer Krupke) joined together.

"Gee Officer Krupke we're very upset," in one motion all the Slytherins made frowning and pathetic faces. "We never got the love that every child oughta get!" at the word "love" all the Slytherins placed their hands dramatically over their hearts. "We ain't no delinquents we're misunderstood!" they continued to make their sad faces. "Deep down inside us there is good!" Now all the Slytherins were smiling happily as though to prove their point.

"There is good!" Draco sang out.

"There is good, there is good, there is untapped good!" The Slytherins had all joined in together again. "Like the worst of is good!" Quickly the Slytherin audience all sat down as one so that the skit could resume. The actual audience though watched the play with amusement, it was rather chaotic!

Crabbe was now speaking again in his aggravating low voice.

"That's a touching good story!" he shouted dumbly… perhaps he wasn't quite acting? Draco grinned and motioned his arms widely.

"Let me tell it to the world!" he exclaimed but was cut off when Crabbe grabbed his shoulder roughly.

"Just tell it to the judge!" he shouted again and he dragged Draco to a fake judge stand where behind it they found… Marcus Flint?

"_I thought he graduated…"_ Draco thought to himself but acted unfazed by this surprise visit. He now bent on one knee to the "judge" and began to plead his case.

"Dear kindly judge your honor my parents treat me rough!" Draco was amazed at how close to home this hit for him. "With all their marijuana they won't give me a puff!" Well… he didn't know what this "marijuana" was supposed to be but he suspected it was something like what his father had at home. "They didn't wanna have me but somehow I was had!" Okay… close to home again. "Leaping lizards, that's why I'm so bad!"

"_Leaping lizards?" _Draco thought to himself while the audience snickered a little at the same word choice. Meanwhile, Marcus broke his train of thought.

"Right! Officer Krupke you're really a square," at this Flint drew a big square with his fingers on Crabbe's forehead. "This boy don't need a judge he needs analysts care. It's just his neurosis that oughta be curbed!" At the word neurosis Crabbe scratched his head in confusion while Goyle also looked incredibly confused. "He's psychologically disturbed!"

"I'm disturbed!" Malfoy sang out again while still marveling that Marcus knew those many words. Of course… Marcus was a right sight smarter than Crabbe or Goyle so he shouldn't be too shocked. Now the Slytherin audience jumped to their feet to sing.

"We're disturbed, we're disturbed, we're the most disturbed! Like we're psychologically disturbed!" As one unit the entire Slytherin audience sat back down to hear the rest of the skit.

"Hear ye, hear ye!" Marcus Flint shouted while banging his gavel on the wood of his desk. Obviously he was still imitating the judge. "In the opinion of this court, this child is depraved on account he ain't had a normal home!"

"Hey, I'm depraved on account I'm deprived!" Draco shouted excitedly as though it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"So take him to a headshrinker!" Flint declared and banged his gavel once more to make it final. There was scurrying on the stage as a small couch was pulled out and a chair. Goyle sat in the chair and threw some fake glasses on to make him look smart (which failed horribly) and pulled out a clipboard and a pen. Draco flung himself on the couch and tried to look traumatized.

"My daddy beats my mommy, my mommy clobbers me! My Grandpa is a commie, my grandma pushes tea! My sister wears a mustache, my brother wears a dress!" Draco cried dramatically while Goyle took some notes… or so it seemed. "Goodness gracious, that's why I'm a mess!" Goyle nodded and threw his clipboard aside, unfortunately he hit Marcus with it. He went on anyways though.

"Yes, Officer Krupke he shouldn't be here," Goyle sang with an annoying accent often affiliated with therapists. You know… that kind of Scottish type thing that people think makes them sound smart? "This boy don't need a couch he needs a useful career," Goyle put a lot of emphasis on "useful career" and adjusted his plastic rimmed glasses with an air of superiority. "Society's played him a terrible trick! And sociologically he's sick!"

"I am sick!" Draco sang but his mind was still reeling at the fact that Goyle could use "sociologically, career, useful, shouldn't, be, society, terrible, trick, played, and sick," all in one sentence. The rest of the Slytherins seemed undisturbed though and sang after jumping back to their feet.

"We are sick, we are sick, we are sick sick sick! Like we're sociologically are sick!" Once all Slytherins were seated again the skit continued up on stage. (A/N: Sorry if this is terribly confusing!)

"In my opinion," Goyle began in the same irritating accent, "This boy does not need his head shrunk at all. Juvenile delinquency is merely a social disease!" Draco nearly fainted at how many big words Goyle used and nearly missed his cue.

"Hey, I've got a social disease!" he cried and tried to hide his shock.

"So take him to a social worker!" Goyle shouted and shoved Draco off towards Blaise who looked nervous. Draco and Blaise detangled themselves and Draco began again.

"Dear kindly social worker, they tell me get a job! Like be a soda jerker which means I'd be a slob!" While Draco was talking he was poking the "social worker" and grinned as Blaise acted more and more nervous. "It's not I'm antisocial, it's just I'm anti-work!" Draco threw his hands up in the air and "accidentally" hit the social worker (Blaise) upside the head with them. "Glory Osky, that's why I'm a jerk!"

"Eek!" Blaise cried and dashed away to the "judge" trying to get far away from Draco. "Officer Krupke you've done it again!" Blaise began in a high squeaky voice and nervously wringing his hands. "This boy don't need a job he needs a year in the pen!" Blaise shrieked angrily while pointing dramatically towards Draco. Draco however just smirked characteristically. "It ain't just a question of misunderstood! Deep down inside him he's no good!" Blaise shrieked out painfully and Draco grinned.

"I'm no good!" Draco cried and imitated Blaise's shrieking voice. The others joined in again while standing.

"We're no good, we're no good, we're no Earthly good! Like the best of us is no damn good!" Now several Slytherins lined up and pushed Draco down the line, all were holding little sticks.

"The trouble is he's lazy!" Blaise (all are still in character) began and smacked Draco with the stick.

"The trouble is he drinks!" Goyle shouted and also hit Draco with the stick.

"The trouble is he's crazy!" Crabbe shouted and hit Draco.

"The trouble is he stinks!" a Slytherin named Amber (A/N: hehe…) spat and hit Draco. Draco in the meantime was looking rather dazed but continued down the line.

"The trouble is he's growing!" another Slytherin named Tom shouted and like his friends smacked Draco.

"The trouble is he's grown!" Filch sang out as he magically joined the line and hit Draco particularly hard over the head. He then mysteriously left the line before any of the Slytherins noticed that he was there. The audience noticed though and laughed loudly. Even though the words to this song were rather depressing the boys made it sound hilarious.

"Krupke we've got troubles of our own!" the Slytherins all bent down on one knee as though pleading and Marcus threw Draco into Crabbe's arms. (Crabbe at this time is still playing Krupke. "Gee Officer Krupke we're down on our knees. Cause no one wants a fellow with a social disease! Dear Officer Krupke what are we to do?" At this point Draco jumped off Crabbe and picked up a rather large stick.

"Gee Officer Krupke!" They all sang and Draco brought the stick down on Crabbe's head. "Krup you!" (A/N: Special recognition in next chapter to anyone who can figure out what Krup means!) Crabbe collapsed to the ground, unconscious. All the others though laughed and shoved each other jokingly. It had been a lot of fun and now they truly remembered where their loyalties laid. With the Dark Lord of course! Well most of the Slytherins were anyways. The audience applauded loudly and as the stage went dark to change the set they were still applauding. That really was a lot of fun to behold!

**A/N: I know that I promised you guys two songs but this one song took up about seven pages and I'm mentally tired after writing it so I will make a continuation of this chapter and update it later. In case some of you didn't notice, whoever can review and tell me what Krup means I will give you a special recognition come next chapter! Thanks!**


	10. Part Two

**A/N: Well… I only got one person that even tried to tell me what Krup means and I know that more people read this story (thank you Phiso!). Oh… and hersheygal told me she didn't know… lol! Anyway, this is what it means, a family of steel objects… so I'm guessing that when they say "Krup you!" they mean to hit over the head with a steel object… only in my story they used sticks. Also I took a really big risk in this chapter and I want everyone who reads this to please tell me if it was a bad risk or not. Anyway, on with part two of the chapter! (And Phiso look for your special recognition in this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter nor do I own the Lion King.**

Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical

Part Two: Be Prepared

The lights came back up and once more the group of boys were lounging underneath the old tree by the lake. Their attention was suddenly caught by a strange student dancing past them, trying to go down the hill they thought. It appeared she was doing the… can-can?

"Don't you just love the can-can?" the student exclaimed while can-caning in place in front of the boys by the tree. "It's like that movie Moulin Rouge…" she said dreamily, let out a sigh, and then continued can-caning down the hill. There was silence for a while until Draco finally uttered,

"Muggle…" The others nodded in a stunned agreement while staring after the girl who had just interrupted their momentary peace.

"I wonder what the golden Boy-Who-Lived is doing right now?" Draco drawled (after recovering by the insanity that just took place) while taking a bite out of a large apple. Pansy (who had just now joined them) jumped on the change to make fun of Harry.

"Oh… he's probably trying to appease that needy Mudblood Granger," Pansy snarled viciously. "Or maybe he's off trying to drown himself out of fear of the Dark Lord," she replied with as much snap in her voice as before.

"The first idea was better Pansy," Draco began, "But still weak." Pansy's lower lip quivered but she quickly recovered from the "emotional blow" Draco gave her. Instead she gripped Draco's elbow fiercely with her slightly pudgy fingers and cooed gently.

"Oh pleeeeeease tell us an insult Draco," she pleaded. "You're so good at making fun of the Boy-Who-Should-Just-Die-Already!" Pansy whimpered, trying to butter Draco up when really he felt like throwing up.

"Well…" Draco began but a nearby pop broke Draco's train of thought. The woman who had just apparated next to him was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Come on Draco… and others," Bella drawled painfully and motioned them to come over to him.

"Wait… how the bloody hell did you get here Bella? You can't apparate on school grounds! And what the hell do you need us for?" Draco nearly shouted, looking horrified at the fact that his aunt had just defied the laws of nature. Bella rolled his eyes and looked at Draco like he was stupid.

"Perhaps because this isn't _really _Hogwarts grounds," Bella stated and Draco nodded sheepishly. He had almost forgot that he was on a stage. And with that the lights blacked out and the scene changed to a dark and foreboding looking place. The small group of sixteen year olds shivered because the place was so dank and cold. Finally Pansy was the first to speak as they walked down what looked like an endless tunnel.

"If you don't mind me asking miss… where the bloody hell are we?" Pansy said as calmly as she could manage without screaming. Bella gave a wry smile and looked back at the teenagers.

"It's quite amusing actually… this is an underground tunnel that the Dark Lord and his followers made. Guess what it's under?" Bellatrix said excitedly and there was a sick gleam in her eye. When all of the teens were silent Bella decided to continue. "This tunnel is directly beneath the entrance of the Ministry of Magic and the actual lair is right underneath the Prime Minister's office," she crowed and barely contained the maniacal laughter fighting to burst through her throat. Draco smirked although his face paled slightly at his dear aunt's words. Or maybe it was the cold draining the color from Mr. Malfoy's cheeks.

"Genius… absolute genius…" Blaise muttered and Pansy nodded distantly in agreement.

"I bet the old hag doesn't even know that we're here!" Pansy shrieked and let out a few giggles. They were nervous though because the fact that Voldermort himself must've built these tunnels meant that the previously unsuspecting students were headed to a face to face with the Dark Lord. They all shivered with apprehension and excitement at the thought.

"Of course he doesn't! The fool doesn't even suspect a thing!" Bella snapped and her eyes gleamed even brighter. "There's a new man in office… can't think of his name but Fudge was kicked out as he was getting a bit soft," she cackled. "The new man in charge is an absolute fool… it's ridiculous!" Right as Bellatrix said this the tunnel began to open up an a large room was just visible. The room itself was foreboding, green lights seem to flicker all around because there were Dark Marks painted all over the dirt walls. There was a terrible draft that seemed as if it would never go away and the dirt scraped eerily against Draco's shoes as he walked further into the room after Bellatrix. He could hear Pansy whimper softly behind him and for the first time Draco felt sorry for her. He himself was trembling a little at the eerie sight of at least thirty Death Eaters staring back at him through their skull masks. He once again tried to tell himself it was the cold making him shiver though. It wasn't a comfortable feeling, especially when there was still a green glow flickering on the whites of their masks. Draco forced himself to look away and only focused on making his feet shuffle forward a bit more.

"He's here," Draco muttered softly and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. The others were silent and Bella quickly pulled her mask over her face.

"Come on," the older woman hissed and stalked quickly farther into the room followed by the six fearful teenagers until they reached a long black curtain. "My lord…" Bellatrix began while bowing down low. "The ones you sent for are here… plus Pansy Parkinson," she added Pansy's name as an afterthought.

"Well…" a hissing voice said in a slightly annoyed tone. "All the merrier I suppose…" Bella visibly flinched at the harsh tone of her masters words but stood straight nonetheless.

"She's a good girl My Lord… she will probably be useful to you in some way. She is a Slytherin after all," Bella said quickly and the voice behind the curtain sounded a little more pleased.

"Perhaps… though this isn't why I called you all here is it? I'm here to propose a little job offer," the man stated calmly and slowly came from behind the curtain. It was all the small group of teenagers could do to keep from flinching at the sight of their master. Lord Voldemort. Even though he was now alive and well his face was still horribly distorted. The audience gasped in terror, but was silenced at a glare from Voldemort in their direction. After the audience was quiet Voldemort continued. "I need a few of you to complete a task for me. A very important and crucial task that will change the course of the war," Voldemort hissed enticingly. Draco managed to smirk; Blaise nodded thoughtfully, Pansy had a little glitter in her eyes, and Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other bemusedly.

"May I ask what this task is My Lord?" Draco said calmly and looked Voldemort straight in the eye. He knew that Voldemort required respect but not fear from his subjects. Voldemort sized Draco up and let a small sneer escape onto his face. Voldemort stalked up to him, robes swishing menacingly, and stood right in front of him.

"I need you to redeem your father's name boy," he hissed menacingly. "He's in Azkaban right now… serving his time because he was _stupid _enough to get caught. It's only a matter of time before your weak father decides to spill all of our secrets to the minister…" he snapped and Draco winced. The subject of his father was a tender spot for him.

"And how do you expect me, a mere sixteen year old boy, to redeem the name of Malfoy?" Draco asked carefully and Voldemort's eyes seemed to gleam.

"Say you're on my side and I'll give you all the chances in the world to make a name for yourself Draco…" Voldemort said greasily and he could tell that Draco's curiosity was peaked. He sent a quick gaze up and down the line of Hogwarts students and he noticed that two in particular seemed to have the attention span of a goldfish while he was talking. He needed a way to inspire these children… otherwise they would never readily join him and that's what he needed them to do!

"I know that your powers of retention are as wet as a warthog's backside," Voldemort began, looking straight at Crabbe and Goyle… the idiots. They were staring off at something on the wall like fools.

"_A warthog's backside?" _Draco thought to himself. _"What an odd way to put it!" _

"But as thick as you are PAY ATTENTION!" Voldemort snarled while striking both idiots with the back of his hand. Crabbe and Goyle were all eyes and ears after that. "My words are a matter of pride," Voldemort continued calmly while stalking among his followers. "It's clear from your vacant expressions the lights are not all on upstairs," Voldemort cackled while this time looking at all six children. Clearly he didn't think much of Hogwarts students. "But we're talking kings and successions…" he shouted triumphantly and the students jumped in surprise. "Even you can't be caught unawares." Now, with a maniacal look in his eye, You-Know-Who slid up to face Draco. "So prepare for the chance of a lifetime, be prepared for sensational news," he hissed and Draco's eyes lit up as he thought of what could come. "A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer," but now Draco looked doubtful again.

"And where do we feature?" he asked as calmly as possible and Voldemort seemed to grin at his reaction.

"Just listen to teacher," he said as though talking to a five year old that didn't know anything. Draco looked resentful at the thought of being a student so Voldemort continued down the line of teens. "I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded when at last I am given my dues!" Now the other five looked excited and Draco wasn't looking so resentful. At the mention of rewards he perked up considerably. "And injustice deliciously squared! Be prepared!" Voldemort exclaimed triumphantly and the Death Eaters cheered wildly.

"Yeah, be prepared!" Blaise shouted. "Yeah-heh… we'll be prepared!" Blaise continued though he didn't really look like he knew what he was talking about. "For what?" he asked a little fearfully. For a moment it looked like Voldemort was ready to kill young Blaise but thought better of it.

"For the death of the king, Dumbledore," Voldemort stated simply and finally moved over to the center of the line of children so he could see all of them at once.

"Why?" Pansy inquired, "Is he sick?" she asked tentatively, wishing she had just kept quiet about it.

"No fool!" Voldemort spat but regained his composure somewhat. "We're going to kill him! And Harry too!"

"Great idea!" Crabbe cried, "Who needs a king?" he shouted and Voldemort visibly flinched.

"No king! No king! La-la-la-la-laa-laa!" Both Crabbe and Goyle sang while swinging each other around in a dance similar to a do-se-do.

"Fools! There will be a king!" Voldemort roared and the two who were merry a moment ago were suddenly cowering in fear. The entire room seemed to blacken when Voldemort shouted and everyone in the room trembled. Blaise came to Crabbe and Goyle's rescue though because the duo was so frightened they couldn't speak up for themselves.

"But you said…" he began but soon trailed off as Voldemort's piercing gaze fell on him instead.

"I will be king! Stick with me, and you'll never be imprisoned again!" Voldemort shouted triumphantly and the tension in the room lessened somewhat.

"Yaay!" Crabbe shouted, desperate to amend his mistake with Voldemort. "All right! Long live the king!" he cried and soon all of the students joined in.

"Long live the king! Long live the king! Long live the king!" they all cried and Voldemort looked pleased with their behavior. The students then took the liberty to march around in their line while Voldemort looked on coldly.

"It's great that we'll soon be connected with a king who'll be all-time adored!" they sang enthusiastically and a wave of Voldemort's hand silenced and stilled them.

"Of course quid pro quo, you're expected to take certain duties on board," Voldemort hissed and shot a look in particular to Draco. He noticed though that the mention of duties made most of the children (namely Pansy) look a little discouraged. "The future is littered with prizes, and though I'm the main addressee. The point I must emphasize is," Voldemort paused for dramatic effect and stood in front of Pansy who still looked a little doubtful. "You won't get a sniff without ME!" he shouted loudly and Pansy's eyes widened to half the size of her head. No one had ever talked to her like that before! But now she knew that Voldemort really meant business and that she needed to contribute to help him.

"So prepare for the coup of the century." Now the students all banded together in a cluster and began to sing as well.

"Ooooh!"

"Be prepared for the murkiest scam!"

"Oh…. La! La! La!" the students harmonized.

"Meticulous planning," Voldemort sneered and raised his arms as a gesture for the students to continue on only louder.

"We'll have fame!" the children cried enthusiastically.

"Tenacity spanning," Voldemort continued as though the children weren't singing.

"Lots of fame!"

"Decades of denial," Voldemort spat as though there was a bitter taste in his mouth. At this the Death Eaters hissed in distaste all at once.

"We repeat," the students continued, thinking of their endless glory they were sure to acquire with Voldemort.

"Is simply why I'll,"

"Endless feats!" the student shouted as one and made room for the Death Eaters that were beginning to join them.

"Be king undisputed!" Voldemort shouted while raising a triumphant fist in the air.

"Aaaaah!" The wannabe Death Eaters and the actual followers sang.

"Respected saluted!"

"Aaaaaah!" All together the mass of singers stood at attention and saluted their king.

"And seen for the wonder I am." Voldemort tried to look modest and tilted his heads towards his Death Eaters.

"Aaaaaah!"

"Yes my teeth and ambitions are bared," Voldemort began and actually bared his teeth for a brief moment.

"Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo!"

"Be prepared!" Voldemort snarled menacingly, obviously referring to the Minister of Magic in a room right above him. Now for the big finish all of them sang together.

"Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared, be prepared!" they all cackled and shouted until the music died away. Then the Death Eaters somberly returned to their spots as the audience applauded nervously. Voldemort now turned to Draco once more.

"Now Draco tell me… are you with me or are you with Potter?" Voldemort asked calmly although he really wasn't giving Draco a choice. He was going to be a Death Eater whether he liked it or not.

"I'm with you all the way My Lord," Draco replied without hesitation and Voldemort knew that he had the others as well. They would follow Draco blindly right through to death.

"Good… now I must tell you the task that will redeem your father and earn you the right to become a Death Eater," Voldemort pulled Draco aside and began hissing quietly to him gleefully. Draco on the other hand though was growing paler and paler by the second. This time it definitely was not from the chill.

"My Lord," Draco squeaked (his voice broke out of fear). Clearing his voice Draco continued. "That's a feat impossible for men older than me! You can't really expect me to…" Draco argued but was silenced by a look from Voldemort.

"You will have the assistance of your friends of course… I wouldn't make you prepare alone now would I? But in the end… _you must do this alone!"_ Voldemort snarled and glared at Draco expectantly. When Draco didn't respond Voldemort used another tactic. "Your mother is at home I believe… _alone _since you are at school and your father in jail?" Voldemort said suggestively and Draco grew even paler.

"I'll do it… for _you _master," Draco said clearly and tried to hide his obvious concern for him mother.

"Good…" Voldemort sneered. "Go on back to school and inform the others of the plan when you get there," he said icily and waved them away. Bellatrix delightedly allowed them to disapparate with her and in a pop all five eager and one reluctant child was escorted back to school. The curtain closed and the audience applauded loudly… all wondering what would happen next.

**A/N: So tell me if you liked Voldemort making an appearance or not… I was a bit nervous about this chapter but I had fun writing it all the same. Please review! Oh… and I hope you found yourself in the chapter Phiso… I tried to make it subtle but still recognizable… lol! And before I forget… there will be HBP spoilers in this story eventually… I don't think I ever mentioned that… and just so you know I had to alter the words to the song a little bit. Like instead of them saying "We'll have food," I changed the words to "We'll have fame," because I thought food would be too weird. **


	11. Full Of Himself

**A/N: Okay I'm back… with new ideas! Yay for ideas! Okay… the songs in this chapter are "Modern Major-General" from Pirates of the Penzance and The Sound of Music from…well… The Sound of Music. Sadly I have not heard "Modern Major-General" before so I don't really know how the tune goes… but I hope that this works for it. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter nor do I own Pirates of the Penzance or The Sound of Music.**

Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical!

Full of Himself

Backstage the Slytherin's rejoiced while everyone else looked confused. Once again… the fact that Voldemort had just been singing and dancing up on stage was apparent to no one except for those that followed him.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Harry asked curiously while trying to see if any of the previous actors were still on stage. Of course… it was empty.

"I think it's quite genius, the way that the Phantom set this up I mean," Hermione gushed excitedly and was so excited that even her bushy brown hair was trembling. " We are forced to sing whatever we are thinking or feeling and if a song is sung that we aren't supposed to hear we simply don't hear it. I mean… how does he come up with this stuff?" she said with awe and respect creeping into her voice.

"I'm surprised you didn't already Hermione…" Ron said and for a moment Hermione thought it was a compliment. "I mean… you are a know-it-all and most know-it-alls have an unfailing ability to defy the laws of nature," Ron said with a slight sneer but looked surprised when Hermione's face showed hurt.

"You know… you really shouldn't have said that," a young girl, who appeared to be a Gryffindor, scolded as she walked by. On the back of her shirt there were large words that spelled **CHRISTINE **which they all noticed as she walked away.

"Well there's another one Hermione… maybe you should hang out with Christine more…" Ron suggested and Hermione visibly bit back a response.

"I really should find Victor…" Hermione said coldly and walked away from her two friends. Just as she did this Luna once more drifted back stage to give the call for actors.

"Okay… I need… Harry… I think that's it… for now anyways," Luna called out dreamily.

"Excuse me!" Lavender shouted rudely, causing Luna to turn and look at her in surprise. "When do _I _get a solo?" she wined and pouted angrily. Luna just shrugged and drifted away. Harry rolled his eyes and knew that Ron would get a scolding for not defending Lavender. He could hear the beginning of their argument already.

"But Lav-Lav… it's not like I could've done anything… and Harry's my friend…" Harry chuckled as he could imagine Lavender getting redder in the face. She would forgive him though… she always did. Meanwhile he was facing the red curtain and realized that he didn't know what he was going to do once on stage. I mean… what was he going to sing about? Ron and Lavender's fight? The curtain pulled up and Harry decided he would just go with whatever was going to happen. Imagine his surprise that when he turned to look to his left he saw a strange man standing in the corner.

"Harry! What a pleasure to meet you!" the man said softly and shook Harry's hand briefly. Harry looked shocked to say the least… he didn't even know this man!

"Umm… I'm sorry… but who are you?" Harry asked timidly and looked the man up and down. He was interesting man… rather tall and lean looking. He had quite a mane of tawny hair and even though Harry suspected he was young the man still had streaks of silver in his "mane". He peered curiously at Harry through spectacles and bushy eyebrows.

"You mean that Dumbledore didn't tell you that I was coming?" the man asked with slight disbelief and Harry shook his head vigorously.

"Ah well… no matter… my name is Rufus Scrimgeour," he said as though Harry should know what that meant. Harry however tried to look polite but it came more across as baffled.

"Oh…" Harry said… not really quite sure to say to this intimidating man named Scrimgeour.

"You mean you don't know who I am?" Scrimgeour asked and looked a little dangerous. Harry merely shook his head dumbly. "Where have you been hiding for the past few months Harry? I'm the new Minister of Magic!" he exclaimed.

"What happened to Fudge?" Harry asked in shock.

"He was sacked a while back because of all the problems he caused," Scrimgeour said offhandedly as if it didn't matter. Even though Harry was a little stunned he wasn't exactly sorry… Fudge wasn't exactly the ideal Minister of Magic.

"Well… what do you need to see me for sir?" Harry asked respectfully. Scrimgeour looked Harry up and down and Harry got the distinct feeling that he was trying to read Harry's mind.

"You don't trust me do you Harry?" Scrimgeour said with amusement on his face and in his voice.

"Can't say that I do sir," Harry replied cautiously. Scrimgeour laughed a little and clearly thought that he was the most trustworthy person around.

"Well… let me tell you why I can be trusted," the Minister said laughingly… when before his voice had been soft it was now booming… he rather reminded Harry of a lion.

"I am the very model of a modern Major-General," Scrimgeour began and Harry's eyebrows raised in surprise. "I've information vegetable, animal, and mineral. I know the kings of England and I quote the fights historical," Scrimgeour continued and looked very impressed with himself. He sang this while standing straight at attention and looking down at Harry as though he were inferior. "From Marathon to Waterloo in order categorical!"

"_Must've taken some Muggle History classes,"_ Harry mused to himself as the song continued.

"I'm very well acquainted, too, with matters mathematical. I understand equations, both the simple and quadratical."

"_Too bad we don't use those here in the magical world,"_ Harry laughed to himself.

"About binomial thereom I'm teeming with a lot o' news with many cheerful facts about the square of the hypotenuse!" Scrimgeour sang this all in one breath so as he stopped to gasp for air there was people to fill in for him. Harry jumped back in surprise as several Ministry officials popped out of no where and began to shriek at once.

"With many cheerful facts about the hypotenuse! With many cheerful facts about the hypotenuse!" Harry backed away only to find even more Ministry officials behind him. Was that Ron's dad? "With many cheerful facts about the square of the hypotepotenuse!" the shrieked and just as quickly as they appeared they were gone again. Harry tried to search around the stage to find where these people came from while Scrimgeour began to sing again.

"I'm very good at integral and differential calculus. In short, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral I am the very model of a modern Major-General!" Scrimgeour sang out, not noticing that Harry wasn't even listening to him. Harry received another surprise (and a heart-attack) when suddenly the officials were back… and all over the place.

"In short in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral he is the very model of a modern Major-General!" they shrieked and danced around dramatically. Just as suddenly all of them just disappeared and Harry was left more confused than ever.

"I know our mythic history, King Arthur's and Sir Caradoc's. I answer hard acrostic's, I've pretty taste for paradox." Finally Scrimgeour must have noticed that Harry wasn't paying any attention to him because he strode over with his long stride and grabbed Harry roughly by the shoulder. Once he was sure that Harry wasn't going anywhere fast (because the Minister still had a really good hold on poor Harry) he continued on with his song.

"I quote in elegiacs all the crimes of Heliogabulus. In conics I can floor peculiarities parabolous!" Scrimgeour looked really proud of himself but Harry looked confused.

"_Okay… now he is just making up words,"_ Harry thought to himself and he began to wonder if the new Minister was crazier than the first.

"I can tell undoubted Raphael's from Gerard Daws and Zoffanies. I know the croaking chorus from the frogs of Aristophanes," at this Harry looked especially frightened. Singing frogs? "Then I can hum a fugue of which I've heard the music's din affore and whistle all the airs from that infernal nonsense Pinafore!" As though to prove his point, Scrimgeour took a deep breath and began to whistle and hum at the same time. Meanwhile, Harry was once more scared out of his mind when the Ministry officials jumped out of no where once more.

"And whistle all the airs from that infernal nonsense Pinafore! And whistle all the airs from that infernal nonsense Pinafore!" That _was _Ron's dad! "And whistle all the airs from that infernal nonsense Pin pinafore!" They were gone _again! _

"_I swear if it's the last thing I do I AM going to figure out how they do that!"_ Harry thought darkly. His thoughts were once more interrupted as Scrimgeour shoved Harry roughly to his feet. That was when Harry noticed that not only had the Minister had a firm hold on him but Harry had also been dangling in the air.

"Then I can write a washing bill in Babylonic cuneiform. And tell ev'ry detail of Caractacus's uniform," Scrimgeour coughed a little and Harry had to duck slightly to avoid it. "In short, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral I am the very model of a modern Major-General!" The Ministry people were back and frankly Harry was getting a little bored of it.

"In short in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral he is the very model of a modern Major General!"

"For my military knowledge, though I'm plucky and adventury." Harry snorted at this a little but at a glare from Scrimgeour he was silenced. "Has only been brought down to the beginning of the century. But still, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral I am still the very model of a modern Major-General!" Scrimgeour finished and beckoned for the Ministry officials to come out one more time.

"But still in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral he is still the very model of a modern Major-General!" the group all shrieked loudly and held their final poses… which happened for them to have their arms all pointing towards the ceiling. The audience applauded and Scrimgeour went around and slipped them all some money.

"_Man… I haven't met a person more full of himself since… since… Draco Malfoy,"_ Harry thought darkly and couldn't believe that this guy became Minister of Magic. Though… he did seem to be smart. Finally Scrimgeour turned back to Harry and began to talk… not sing… to him.

"So Harry… do you trust me now?" Scrimgeour asked. Harry looked a little torn.

"Well… if I say no will you sing again?" Harry asked nervously.

"You bet," Scrimgeour said while flashing a grin that said "Trust me or suffer the consequences!" Harry sighed and nodded.

"In that case… yes I trust you," Scrimgeour grinned happily.

"Good… well the real reason I'm here is that I need to talk to you about something very important," Scrimgeour said mysteriously and seriously. No more funny business.

"Well I figured that…" Harry muttered but it didn't seem that the Minister heard Harry.

"Well… you know that word is out about your Prophecy and that you and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will have a final showdown. We thought that… well… the people might feel safer if you did some interviews with us… telling them that it isn't true and that there's nothing to worry about," Scrimgeour said slowly, making sure that Harry understood what he was asking him to do.

"You want me to lie to them," Harry said bluntly with anger creeping into his voice. Scrimgeour flinched at the word "lie" but went ahead and tried to assure Harry.

"No… not really… just making them feel safer… we don't want there to be any mass panicking going around here… we need to keep people calm," Scrimgeour explained but Harry was too angry to care.

"With all due respect sir," Harry spat, "These people need to know the truth… they need to be prepared for what might happen!" Harry was livid now and Scrimgeour seemed to be bristling as well.

"Harry…" he began but found himself rudely cut off by Harry.

"No… I refuse to be some sort of poster boy for you Scrimgeour," Harry shouted. "I can't pretend that everything is okay when it really isn't. I can't endanger these people more than I already have. All I can do is try my hardest to help them but they have to know the truth!" There was an awkward silence for a moment until Scrimgeour broke it with a small smile.

"You know… Dumbledore said the same thing to me… you're Dumbledore's man I see…" Scrimgeour muttered and Harry realized this was true. Yes… he did get angry with Dumbledore last year but he was only lashing out in pain. Harry nodded fiercely and Scrimgeour took this as his cue to leave.

"If you ever change your mind Harry… you know where I am," Scrimgeour offered hopefully. When he got no response from Harry he left… finally. Harry shook his head angrily and walked off stage as well… the stage went black and the audience applauded again. Backstage Harry was still steaming slightly, but was relieved when Hermione and Ron raced up to him.

"Oh… we heard everything Harry… we're really sorry!" Hermione cried and hugged Harry. Ron too looked a little pale.

"He was way out of line mate… and that song was ridiculous!" Ron sympathized but laughed a little when he remembered that song. Harry too chuckled a little.

"I never could figure out where all those Ministry officials came from," Harry laughed and suddenly remembered something. "Oh and Ron… if your dad has a little extra money be sure to thank Rufus Scrimgeour." Ron looked surprised… and then embarrassed.

"I can't believe that my dad would do something like that…" he said in disbelief. They were interrupted though by a loud popping noise, a flash of light, and a shout of a person that was in pain.

"Who is that?" someone screeched when a slightly short man stood up. Everyone back stage was absolutely silent and watched as the smoke cleared and reavled…

"Oh my god… it's Ewan McGregor!" Lavender squealed. As soon as those words were screamed it was mass chaos. Girls were pushing past each other trying to reach the movie icon. Boys were shouting for their girlfriends to leave him alone. In short… everyone was screaming. Ewan himself had jumped up onto some sort of tall wooden prop to try and get away from the rabid girls. No matter what he tried to say though he couldn't be heard. Finally he just got fed up with it and decided he would sing something as loud as he could.

"The hills are alive!" as soon as he sang this the room was quiet. "With the sound of music…" the entire room gasped in awe and were transfixed with his voice. "With songs they have sung for a thousand years!" Everyone backstage applauded loudly… though most of the guys just rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"Now that I have your attention… could someone please tell me what's going on!" Ewan shouted and there was some quiet muttering. No one really knew how to explain it.

"Well…" Hermione began and looked around nervously. "We don't really know either. We were just all of a sudden transported here by some one… we think it's the Phantom of the Opera," she said but blushed at how ridiculous she sounded.

"We've been putting on a musical since we've been here…" Ron added helpfully. Ewan looked confused but shrugged.

"What's both of your names?" he asked referring to the two who just spoke.

"I'm Hermione Granger… and he's Ron Weasley," Hermione said, noticing that Ron looked too tongue tied to answer for himself. Ewan laughed at this.

"All we need is Harry Potter and you guys could be those kids from that children's book series!" Ewan said, barely containing laughter. There was a tense silence… until Harry spoke up.

"I _am _Harry Potter…" he said in a cautious tone. Ewan's head snapped up and looked at Harry in disbelief.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief. The children all nodded in a mute silence. Ewan stared for a moment and then fainted… causing him to fall right off the high prop he was on. He hit the ground with a dull thud and all everyone could do was stare. Suddenly there was a booming voice from the rafters.

"Fools! Now I have to transport him back and convince him it was just a dream! I wanted to help you all out by giving you a real life actor to work with but _no. _You had to go and freak him out…" with an exasperated sigh the Phantom managed to make Ewan disappear. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. It was nice seeing the actor for the time they did.

"Wait a minute…" Hermione said as though just realizing something. "How did you all know who it was when you don't even have televisions?" Lavender shrugged.

"Everyone knows who Ewan McGregor is," she stated simply and everyone else nodded in agreement.

**A/N: Okay… I know that this last bit was really weird but I've been talking about putting in a special guest and thought that it was going to be now. I needed to put two songs in so I did… even though they were both not serious songs I promise that the next chapter will have two serious songs. :D Please review and tell me about the weirdness. OH! And I had to cut several verses out of Modern Major-General because it was getting way too long… and annoying to write. Lol! **


	12. Accustomed to This Feeling

**A/N: Okay I'm back… with two border line serious songs and a finale… :D At least a finale before the intermission… which might take place in this chapter… who knows:D Anyway, the songs in this chapter are "What Is This Feeling" from Wicked and "I've Grown Accustomed To Her Face" from My Fair Lady. Sadly… this will be taking a veer away from the political issues and more into the relationships again… sorry… :D And this chapter might be a lot longer than most chapters because I have a lot to fit in one single chapter… hehe…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Wicked or My Fair Lady… or Harry Potter. Definitely don't own those…**

Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical

Accustomed to this Feeling

"Okay… cast! This will be the end of the first half of our musical. We still have a lot of ground to cover after this so hang tight!" Luna called over the chattering school students. Excited cheers broke through the backstage and everyone applauded. Quickly, Luna read off the names of the needed cast members and waited excitedly for the curtain to raise, signaling the last scene of the first half. And raise it did… revealing Ron and Lavender behind the curtain.

"So Won-Won… what do you want to do today? It _is _a Saturday which means no classes," Lavender asked suggestively but Ron looked nervous.

"Well… actually Lavender… I promised Harry and Hermione that I would spend the morning with them…" Ron turned a nasty shade of gray once Lavender's head snapped around to glare at him.

"Oh… _did you now,_" Lavender hissed furiously and demandingly. Ron visibly gulped but was willing to stand up for himself this time.

"Well you know Lav… they _are _my friends and I need to spend more time with them. I mean… you spend time with your friends all the time!" Ron said defensively but stopped as soon as Lavender looked ready to explode. Little did either of them know that Hermione herself was just entering the Common Room, but upon realizing that there was a juicy argument going on decided to duck behind some of the oh so comfortable chairs.

"ARE YOU HONESTLY COMPARING YOUR FRIENDS TO MY OWN?" Lavender screeched and both Ron and Hermione blocked their ears from the terrible noise. "I HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT FORGIVE YOU RONALD AND I DEMAND A LITTLE RESPECT AROUND HERE!" Lavender's face was now brighter than Ron's hair… which really says something.

"Now look here Lavender… I've been neglecting Hermione and…" but before Ron could say another word Lavender started to screech again.

"Why is it always about _Hermione _Ron?" Lavender asked accusingly. "Why don't you just go snog _her_ all the time? You talk about her enough!" Lavender shouted while jabbing her index finger harshly against Ron's chest. Ron looked surprised to say the least.

"What are you doing that for Lavender… you know perfectly well that I am dating _you!_" he snapped angrily and Lavender looked surprised at his sudden anger at her. "Not Hermione! Though it seems like this is a one sided relationship… all you do is boss me and bully me around Lavender! I hate it!" Ron shouted who's red face now matched Lavender's. Hermione quietly cheered Ron for finally standing up to Lavender. With luck they would break up and her life could go back to normal.

"Well excuse me Ronald for wanting to spend time with my boyfriend!" Lavender hissed softly and dangerously. "I guess I won't make that mistake again! Go spend time with you little Roxanne and I'll go wait faithfully for you until you return!" Lavender snapped and in a whirl she was out of the Common Room. Hermione took the opportunity of the Portrait Hole being open with Lavender's departure and made it seem as if she had just entered the room.

"Ron? What's wrong?" Hermione asked, faking concern. Ron just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders… though he looked ready to faint.

"I thought you were out looking for Slytherins to hex with Ginny…" Ron pointed out and Hermione laughed.

"Well… though it may be entertaining the first few bozos that Ginny tackles it gets dull after a while…" Hermione said, causing Ron to laugh. Suddenly Hermione looked thoughtful. "You know… this is the first civil conversation we've had for a long time," Hermione said quietly. Ron nodded in agreement and grimaced.

"You mean since Lavender?" Ron whispered and for once Hermione looked at a loss for words.

"Is that's what's wrong? Did something happen with Lavender?" Hermione asked curiously… even though she knew the answer. When Ron nodded Hermione just stood there silently.

"I don't know what to do Hermione…" Ron trailed off looking lost. Hermione knew what she had to do.

"Go apologize Ron… tell her how much you love her and that you never want her to leave…" Hermione whispered while fighting back tears. Only she knew how much she wanted to hear these words from Ron. Ron smiled and touched her shoulder gently. For a moment it looked like he almost looked at her hopefully but Hermione brushed it off as her imagination. The look was gone soon enough but before Ron could move an angry Lavender stormed back into the Common Room.

"By the way Ronald Weasley," Lavender started but at the sight of Ron touching Hermione's shoulder she started screeching again. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW THAT YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH THAT… THAT…" Lavender stuttered, "THAT WHORE!" There was a deafening silence in which Hermione looked close to tears again, Lavender looked murderous, and Ron looked both angry with Lavender but also apologetic towards her.

"Lavender…" Ron began in a low and dangerous tone but Hermione cut him off.

"Ron go meet Harry… he's waiting for you… I can handle this one…" Hermione said coldly and the look on her face chilled Ron. Never before had he seen such a look of… loathing on Hermione's face. It was better suited on Snape. Ron looked between the two girls… thought that it was going to get too ugly for him to witness… and decided that he would listen to Hermione but would yell at Lavender later. As soon as he was gone two wands flew out and magically sealed the doors so that no one could bother them. The two girls squinted at each other through narrowed eyes and slowly began to circle each other. Finally Hermione started.

"What is this feeling? So sudden and new?" Hermione sang harshly and glared holes into Lavender. Lets just say that Lavender returned the favor.

"I felt it the moment I first laid eyes on you!" Lavender sang just as harshly and pointed roughly at Hermione. The song grew faster and faster as the girls became more infuriated.

"My pulse is rushing!"

"My head is reeling!"

"My face is flushing!" Hermione finished and both girls found that they could no longer circle anymore so instead just stood facing each other once more. Deciding that they could spend less energy just singing together… they did.

"What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name?" There was barely a pause before Hermione and Lavender both cried, "Yes: Loathing, unadulterated loathing!" Hermione grinned at the way the word loathing sounded… it sounded so unlike her… and she loved that.

"For your face!" Lavender snarled viciously, obviously insulting Hermione's looks.

"Your voice!" Hermione countered and grinned as Lavender looked even more infuriated.

"Your clothes!" Lavender spat in disgust while looking Hermione up and down to see the fashion damage.

"Let's just say- I loath it all!" they sang in unison once more. "Ev'ry little trait, however small makes my very flesh begin to crawl!" As if to prove the point Lavender scratched her skin like Hermione was some sort of rash that wouldn't leave. "With simple utter loathing there's a strange exhilaration in such total detestation so pure and strong!" Lavender was surprised to see how… well… evil Hermione looked. It was a bit unnerving really. "Though I do admit it came on fast. Still I do believe that it can last and I will be loathing you, loathing you my whole life long!"

"_No… I will never forget the pain you caused me,"_ Hermione thought bitterly to herself. Suddenly there was a horde of students in the Common Room, despite the sealing charms that the girls put on the doors. Some rushed to Hermione while others rushed towards Pansy. The students on Hermione's side, Ginny included, started first.

"Dear Hermione you're just too good, how do you stand it? I don't think I could! She's a terror! She's a Tartar! We don't mean to show bias but Hermione, you're a martyr!" the students all sang in sympathy. Meanwhile Lavender's side of the room started in next, Pansy included, and put on nasty sneers.

"Poor Lavender, forced to reside with someone so disgusticified," Hermione rolled her eyes at the use of such a word… it probably didn't even exist. "We all just want to tell you: We're all on your side! We share your:" There was a dramatic pause in which both sides glared at each other than began to sing in unison… jeering and making rude gestures to each other.

"What is this feeling?"

"Loathing!"

"So sudden and new?"

"Unadulterated loathing!"

"I felt the moment,"

"For her face, her voice…"

"I laid eyes on you!"

"Her clothing."

"My pulse is rushing…"

"Let's just say:"

"My head is reeling…"

"We loath it all!"

"Oh what is this feeling?"

"Ev'ry little trait…"

"This feeling of loathing?"

"Makes our skin crawl!" At this point the two girls silence either of their groups and faced each other once again.

"Though I admit it did come on fast still I believe it can last. ALL LIFE LONG!" the two bellowed at each other until they could no longer hold the note and allowed the song to end. **(A/N: Yeah… I edited a little bit… sorry…)** The two girls just stood there… wheezing at each other… both thinking the same exact thing.

"_I'm going to kill that girl for trying to take Ron from me!"_ Lavender fiercely shouted in her mind.

"_I'll make sure to never let her forget who loved Ron first!"_ Hermione promised herself and the curtain dropped. The audience applauded loudly… they thought it was so realistic that these girls must really hate each other. They only knew the half of it.

**SEVERAL DAYS LATER AT THE FIRST HOGSMEAD TRIP OF THE YEAR!**

Hermione leaned in closer to Victor as the fall air was a bit chilly. She was happy that she had finally sorted thing out with Lavender… (cough cough) and was now giving Victor the official Hogsmead tour. They technically were a couple now… and Hermione could only be happier with Ron.

"And over there is the Three Broomsticks… that's a popular pub that actually lets underage wizards come in," Ron heard Hermione telling Victor from a distance and he sighed. He was walking with Harry at the moment because he and Lavender decided to go with their friends instead of each other. Thank goodness. The day of Hermione and Lavender's fight Ron was about to chew out his girlfriend for calling Hermione… that name… but she convincingly told him that her and Hermione talked it out. Technically it was true… they did talk.

"Why is she always hanging around Vicky anyways?" Ron muttered darkly and threw jealous looks in their direction. Harry sighed dramatically.

"Because you have a girlfriend Ron… remember?" Harry said in a bored tone and Ron barely even looked up. "Yeah whatever…" Ron grunted and Harry shook his head sadly at his friend. He would never grow up. Suddenly Harry saw something that nearly made him fall on his precious head. Ginny was walking hand in hand with Dean Thomas.

"Ron… how long has Ginny been seeing Dean?" Harry asked quietly.

"Sorry… what was that Harry?" Ron asked after prying his eyes away from Hermione and Victor. Harry didn't need to repeat his question because Ron connected as soon as he saw Ginny walking down the street. "GINNY!" Ron roared and Ginny must've heard because she started walking quickly away with poor Dean in tow. Harry hardly even paid attention to his best friend's screaming and swearing because all he could think about was… Ginny. In his mind Harry kept replaying the scene where Ginny had her hand in Dean's… and the moment when he saw it. There had been this drop in his stomach… like he just fell a hundred feet straight down into a fiery pit. Finally Harry got fed up with Ron's shouting because he started shouting too.

"RON SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP FOR ABOUT TWO MINUTES PLEASE!" Harry shouted and Ron stopped and stared in awe at Harry. "Look… just talk to her when we get back to the castle… or go after her right now… just don't stand here shouting at empty air. With that Harry walked away to think about things… he was so confused.

"_Ginny's my friend… Ginny's my best mate's sister… I'm just protective like Ron is about her. That's all,"_ Harry tried to convince himself but a darker part of his brain interfered.

"_And does Ron feel like his heart has just been ripped out of his chest when he sees his sister walking hand in hand with another boy?"_ this part of him taunted.

"You never know…" Harry said out loud. "Maybe seeing her going against his wishes breaks his heart!" The little voice inside of him laughed dangerously.

"_Listen to yourself… feeding yourself a bunch of lies so you can deny the truth!"_ the voice cackled.

"Well if you're so smart… what is the truth?" Harry blurted out angrily but the voice was silent. "That's what I thought…" he muttered but wasn't able to stop the song fighting to break loose.

"I've grown accustomed to her face. She almost makes the day begin." Truly Harry always expected her to love him… in that weird crush sort of way… but now? "I've grown accustomed to the tune that she whistles night and noon. Her smiles, her frowns, her ups, her downs are second nature to me now; like breathing out and breathing in." Harry now came to a stand still in the middle of a desolate place… who knew where it was? But it was beautiful.

"I was serenely independent and content before we met," Harry remembered all the girls he had rejected to avoid another Cho Chang. "Sure I could always be that way again- and yet I've grown accustomed to her look; accustomed to her voice; accustomed to her face." Harry reached out as though to touch Ginny's fiery red hair but quickly drew his hand back as he realized what he was doing. He began speaking harshly out loud to himself.

"Date Dean. What an infantile idea. What a heartless, wicked, brainless thing to do!" Harry shouted and struck a nearby tree. "But she'll regret, she'll regret it. It's doomed before they even have a first kiss…" Harry trailed off and began to sing again in a fierce and mocking tone.

"I can see her now, Mrs. Dean Thomas in a wretched little flat above a store. I can see her now, not a penny in the till, and a bill collector beating at the door!" Harry sang maliciously as though imagining something thoroughly enjoyable. "She'll try to teach the things that _I _taught her," DA of course, "And end up selling flowers instead. Begging for her bread and water, while her husband has his breakfast in bed!" It was here that Harry realized that he really hated Dean and not Ginny. "In a year, or so, when she's prematurely grey, and the blossom in her cheek has turned to chalk," Harry cried and thought about how horrible it would be if that really happened to sweet Ginny. "She'll come home, and lo, he'll have upped and run away with a social-climbing heiress from New York!" Harry thought a moment to think about how his prediction looked.

"Poor Ginny. How simply frightful! How humiliating! How delightful!" Harry cackled because at the moment he was just upset with her for dating another guy. "How poignant it'll be when she hammers on my door in tears and rags. Miserable and lonely, repentant and contrite. Will I take her in or hurl her to the walls?" Harry asked himself mockingly and he picked up a rather large rock and hurled it as far as he could, pretending it was Dean. "Give her kindness or the treatment she deserves? Will I take her back or throw the baggage out!" Now you have to understand that Harry was feeling very betrayed by Ginny even though technically she hadn't done anything wrong. He was too angry and confused to really know what he was saying.

"But I'm a most forgiving man; the sort who never could, ever would, take a position and staunchly never budge. A most forgiving man," Harry sang with sarcasm dripping from his words in a big oozy mess. "But I shall _never _take her back, if she were even crawling on her knees. Let her promise to atone; let her shiver, let her moan; I'll slam the door and let the hell-cat freeze!" Harry shouted angrily and triumphantly. "Date Dean- ha!" Harry said haughtily but finally his anger froze over and left him with the bare facts. He was the one in the wrong… not Ginny.

"But I'm so used to hear her say 'Good morning' ev'ry day. Her joys, her woes, her highs her lows," Harry sang mournfully and buried his face in his hands in shame. "Are second nature to me now; like breathing out and breathing in. I'm very grateful she's a woman and so easy to forget," Harry said the last bit with a flicker of his own anger but mostly out of resignation. "Rather like a habit one can always break," Harry hoped to God that this was just a silly crush… a symptom of momentary illness that would go away soon. But somehow he knew that it was not so. He centered stage and tried to faintly grasp the facts.

"And yet, I've grown accustomed to the trace of something in the air; accustomed to her face," he sang mournfully and wished that he had this revelation sooner. He could distinctly hear the voices of people calling his name and he decided it was best to head back to the castle with Ron. This trip had certainly changed his way of thinking forever. He looked back at where Ginny and Dean were laughing playfully and flirting and he winced painfully. He would probably never have that with Ginny now… he had missed his chance. The curtain slowly closed and the audience applauded loudly. Sure that wasn't exactly the finish they were expecting but it was a good one all the same.

…………………………….

"What are we going to do?" Hermione moaned while hiding her face behind her hands. "We're too early for the intermission, according to the Phantom that is…" At this there was an angry shout from the rafters but it was silenced by a death glare from Hermione. "And we need to use up about five or more minutes!" she cried. Everyone was silent for a time. "Well Harry…" Hermione snapped, finally rounding on someone she could blame for this, "If _you _had spent about five more minutes on stage we wouldn't be in this predicament!" Harry looked at her innocently but remained silent.

"I've got it!" someone shouted in the back and when everyone looked they saw that it was Neville with the answer.

"Oh come off it Longbottom," Draco sneered, "We can't take the advice of someone as unintelligent as you!" Neville visibly bristled but continued on with encouragement from Hermione.

"We should just take the major songs we've done already and sort of… blend them…" Neville stammered and Hermione brightened.

"That's a great idea Neville! Quickly, everyone get on stage!" Hermione hissed and the entire school crowded the stage. The curtain raised and the same catchy rock tune from the beginning blasted towards the audience. The school began to sing as one in harmony with the words.

"How can you connect in an age where strangers, landlords, lovers, your own blood cells betray? What binds the fabric together when the raging shifting winds of change keep ripping away? We're not gonna pay, we're not gonna pay, we're not gonna pay last years rent, this years rent, next years rent! Rent, rent, rent, rent, rent! We're not gonna pay rent! Cause everything is rent!" they all sang and then the song quickly changed to the happy-go-lucky sounds of… Popular.

"La, la, la we're going to make you popular!" the annoying little twittering began and Hermione visibly winced. "When I see depressing creatures with unprepossessing features, I remind them on their own behalf to think of celebrated heads of state or specially great communicators. Did they have brains or knowledge, don't make me laugh! So even though you protest your disinterest," there was a second group of students constantly singing "La, la, la!" Anyway… "You're going to be popular just not as popular…" abruptly the happy singing stopped and there was a sad tone coming from the orchestra. Once again the group began to harmonize to a different song.

"Don't wish, don't start, wishing only wounds the heart. I was not born for the pearl or the rose. There's a girl I know, he loves her so, I'm not that girl!" The students held out the last note a while even when a familiar tune began… leading in the introduction for a happy duet.

"Summer lovin' had me a blast!"

"Summer lovin' happened so fast!" the girls countered the boys as the cute duet started.

"Met a girl crazy for me!" the guys boasted.

"Met a boy cute as can be!"

"Summer days drifting away to oh-oh those summer nights!" Suddenly there was a screeching of girls voices in a different section.

"Tell me more, tell me more! Was it love at first sight?" the girls sighed.

"Tell me more did she put up a fight?" the guys asked laughingly.

"Summer dreams ripped at the seams," Hermione and Victor were now the only ones singing slowly. "But oh those summer nights!" They finished dramatically. Now there was more happy… if not annoying music and both Harry and Ginny grinned remembering this was the same song they had sang together.

"Look on the bright side of life!" one group started and another answered.

"Come on guys, cheer up!"

"Always look on the bright side of life… look on the bright side of life!"

"Worse things happen at sea you know!" The audience chuckled at the memory.

"Look on the bright side of life!"

"I mean what have you got to lose? You came from nothing- you're going back to nothing? So what have you lost? Nothing!"

"Look on the bright side of… life!" the groups finished loudly and just as quickly the song faded into a more mournful one. This time Ginny only sang the main part while the others just harmonized occasionally.

"On my own pretending he's beside me. All alone I walk with him till morning. Without him I feel his arms around me. And when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me. I love him but every day I'm learning all my life I've only been pretending! Without me his world will go on turning. His world is filled with happiness that I have never known. I love him but only on my own!" Ginny finished and pulled back to the crowd to join in on the obnoxious music now being played.

"Dear kindly Sergeant Krupke you gotta understand. It's just our bringing upke that gets us out of hand!" All the Slytherins sang this particular song while the rest of the school was silent. "Our mothers all are junkies, our fathers are all drunks! Glory osky naturally we're punks! Dear Officer Krupke we're down on our knees. Cause no one wants a fellow with a social disease. Gee Officer Krupke what are we to do? Gee Officer Krupke, Krup you!" the music ended with a bang and soon the foreboding music of Be Prepared floated it, minus Voldemort… physically. His voice just floated on stage because he didn't want to be seen.

"I know that your powers of retention are as wet as a warthog's backside. But as thick as you are PAY ATTENTION!" Voldemort's voice boomed causing everyone in the audience to sit up straight. "My words are a matter of pride. I can tell by your vacant expressions that the lights are not all on upstairs. But we're talking kings and successions so that even you won't be caught unawares!" he bellowed and now all the other Slytherins joined him.

"Yes our teeth and ambitions are bared, be prepared!" they sang out visciously and the lights blacked out for a moment… probably to let Voldie to get away.

"I am the very model of a modern Major-General," Scrimgeour began while prancing on stage. Harry winced and stuffed cotton in his ears. Once was enough. "I've information vegetable, animal, and mineral. I can quote the famous fights in order categorical," he boasted proudly. "So in short in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral I am the very model of a modern Major-General!" he finished and danced back off stage. The students quickly fished the cotton out of their ears and continued on.

"The hills are alive with the sound of music!" they sang momentarily but stopped because the audience looked confused.

"What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame! Does it have a name! Yes! Loathing, unadulterated loathing!" the students all sang in unison. "For your face, your voice, your clothing!" Hermione and Lavender then squared off to sing this one line.

"Let's just say, I loath it all!" they bellowed at each other. "Though it did come on fast I think it will last. Yes I think that I will loath you my whole life long!" they finished and rejoined the group for the finish. The groups then grouped off even more (if that makes sense) and began to sing different songs.

"Rent!"

"Utter loathing!"

"Summer days… drifting away!"

"And I know it's only in mind!"

"He had it coming!"

"The hills are alive with the sound of music!"

"Be prepared!"

"Cellophane… Mister Cellophane!"

"Hopelessly devoted…"

"Look on the bright side…"

"I've grown accustomed to her face!"

Finally the groups sang in unison, "We're not gonna pay rent cause everything is… RENT!" They held the "Rent" out long enough for Harry to dart to the center of the stage.

"Something's coming!" he sang over his fellow students and the curtains pulled shut while the audience applauded. Even though the songs were sooooo different they sounded like they were supposed to be together. Weird. Must be a Phantom thing.

**A/N: Whew… that took FOREVER… lol! Eleven pages! Anyways, I know it might have been confusing towards the end but I wanted to something kind of like… a reprise… I guess you could call it that… anyway, please review and tell me what you think:D**


	13. Acts of Jealousy

**A/N: Hey! I'm finally back with more from this story! Just to let you all know, I'll be gone for the next four days or so, so there won't be any updates for a while. Annnnnnyway, on with the story! The songs in this chapter are "Sixteen Going on Seventeen" from The Sound of Music and "I Stand All Alone" from the Road To Camelot. Now before you shoot me, I know that Road to Camelot is actually a movie but just this once I will not use a stage musical song… if you all hate it I will never do it again. I just thought that the song fit the character. Oh and hersheygal… thanks for the title… lol! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, the Sound of Music, or The Road to Camelot. I don't own the title of this chapter either… it's the title of a story that Hersheygal is writing. **

Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical

Acts of Jealousy

**INTERMISSION!**

All students heaved a huge sigh of relief as soon as the curtain dropped. That had certainly been an experience they didn't care to repeat.

"I swear… if that bloody Phantom makes us do something that crazy again I just might kill him," Ron muttered and shot a few looks up into the rafters. A note floated down from the same spot Ron had glared at.

"Don't look at me, you got him upset so you can deal with him!" Harry snapped at Ron when he noticed Ron looking at him like he was supposed to get the letter from the floor. With a sigh, Ron opened the letter and began to read quietly to himself. His face went from red, to green, to deathly white as he read the letter and before anyone could prevent it Ron had passed out cold on the floor. Hermione walked carefully over and grabbed the letter, which she promptly read out loud.

"Dear Unruly Student," Hermione began, making sure to articulate so that everyone could understand. "I just wanted to tell you that your red hair is simply ridiculous. I mean… who wears it that orange anymore?" Hermione suppressed a giggle and continued on. "Anyway, I also wanted to say that if you EVER THREATEN ME AGAIN I WILL BE SURE TO KILL OFF YOUR CHARACTER IN THE PLAY! BOTH FICTIONALLY AND REALISTICLY! Now… have a nice day and watch out for the trap doors…" Hermione couldn't hold back laughter now as she looked down at poor Ronald. "Forever your friend, OG!" she finished in a sing-song voice. The rest of the students sniggered and laughed with each other.

"Say, how long is this intermission anyway?" Seamus asked suddenly and Luna was more than happy to reply.

"Well… about fifteen minutes… though we will have to flash the lights at about ten minutes so that people can get to their seats… then we usually delay it another ten minutes to continue letting people get to their seats," Luna said in one breath and put on a dreamy smile. Everyone stared at her and took a minute to process everything she had just said.

"Oh!" they all cried at once about five minutes later. Harry and Hermione shook their heads and tried to wake Ron.

**NEARLY TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

"Okay… a couple more minutes and we'll be onstage again!" Luna announced and she quickly looked at her list to see who was in the next scene. The answer was apparent though when a familiar man and a woman with bright hair walked backstage.

"Hello, I heard that we were needed for the rest of the play," Remus Lupin said in his soft but steady voice. The young woman right next to him nodded in agreement and quickly changed her hair to a vibrant blue.

"Remus! Tonks!" Harry shouted enthusiastically and gave both adults a rather large hug. "I'm so glad to see you!" he exclaimed happily as he pulled away from Tonks.

"Really Harry… it's been to long!" the woman named Tonks replied and beamed joyfully while giving Harry a light shove. Remus smiled somewhat broadly (a considerable improvement since the last time Harry had seen him).

"It's good to see my best friend's son again… I'm afraid you're one of the only friends I have left," Remus replied somewhat sadly. Harry knew exactly what the older man was going through… it couldn't be easy losing your last childhood and best friend.

"Well at least you have Tonks at home to keep you company… and my letters of course," Harry added reassuringly and Remus shifted somewhat uncomfortably but gave a small smile and nodded.

"Hermione and Victor, you're onstage in two minutes!" Luna called out and the students all made way for the couple. "Oh and Ron… you're on in about five minutes…" Luna added and Ron detangled himself from Lavender, looking somewhat cheerful.

"Oh… is Hermione dating Victor again?" Remus inquired, sounding somewhat disappointed in Hermione's choice. Harry nodded in agreement.

"You see… it's probably only to make Ron jealous… he started dating Lavender Brown and Hermione was terribly upset so she decided to date Victor again… there's more to it but we probably don't have enough time to discuss it," Harry said in a somewhat annoyed tone. He was getting a little fed up with his friends' behavior.

"And what about you Harry? Are you seeing anyone?" Remus asked casually while searching his younger friend's eyes for an answer. Harry's look blackened somewhat but he replied in a cheerful tone.

"Are you?" he asked and that settled it. Remus laughed softly and Harry grinned as well. They both pretty much answered for themselves with that laughter.

"Shh!" Luna hissed impatiently and cued the orchestra to begin playing.

………………………………

"So Herminny…" Victor began while looking casually at Hermione. "What do you think about… us…" he asked hesitantly with a trace of nervousness in his voice. Hermione looked startled for a moment but quickly tried to cover it up.

"Well… what do you mean?" she asked in an even tone but refused to make eye contact. This gave Victor the impression that she was too shy to say how she felt so he hastened to explain himself.

"Vell… I mean… do vou want vo see each other regularly or… vo vou want to vsee other people?" he asked nervously and looked at Hermione for an answer.

"Oh I don't know Victor… I mean… I like you but I'm also afraid…" Hermione trailed off… not wanting to fall into a trap lest she should give away her true feelings. Victor smiled somewhat and took Hermione's hand reassuringly.

"You wait little girl on an empty stage for fate to turn the light on," Hermione looked a little indignant but didn't have the heart to stop the young man in front of her. "Your life little girl is an empty page that men will want to write on." Hermione could see the sense in this… I mean… look at Ron!

"To write on," Hermione echoed, wondering where this sudden wisdom came from.

"You are sixteen going on seventeen baby it's time to think. Better beware, be canny and careful, baby you're on the brink," Victor sang persuasively and even though Hermione scoffed a little she could still see the sense in his words.

"You are sixteen going on seventeen, fellows will fall in line," now Victor began to imitate a long line forming to express his point. "Eager young lads and roués and cads, will offer you food and wine." Victor held out a goblet (that was really filled with pumpkin juice) to Hermione and she decided to play along by taking an eager sip from it. Victor roughly grabbed the goblet away from Hermione and threw it off stage dramatically.

"Totally unprepared are you to face a world of men," Hermione mentally cocked an eyebrow at this. She was _never _unprepared for anything. "Timid and shy and scared are you of things beyond your kin!"

"_Okay… partially true… maybe this guy has some sense after all…" _Hermione thought to herself hopefully.

"You need someone older and wiser telling you what to do," Victor cocked his head, straightened up proudly, and put a smug smirk on his face when he said this.

"_Or not…" _Hermione thought to herself as Victor nearly tripped over a rock in the way of his path towards her.

"I am seventeen going on eighteen, I'll take care of you!" **(A/N: Okay… pretend that Krum literally never aged in the story… thanks!) ** Hermione seriously doubted this boy in front of her.

"_Oh wow… you are one year older than me… that makes you SO much wiser," _she thought sarcastically to herself. But still… Victor seemed like he genuinely cared… more than she could ever say about Ron. Anyway, any doubts she had instantly vanished when she saw Ron walk on stage and eavesdrop on them… she knew what she had to do. With a meaningful look in Ron's direction she began to sing back to Victor.

"I am sixteen going on seventeen, I know that I'm naïve," Hermione sang and batted her eyes as if she were totally oblivious to the world. "Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet and willingly I believe!" She gave a sweet smile and sat down, trying her best to look innocent and naïve.

"I am sixteen going on seventeen innocent as a rose!" Victor surprised her by handing her a red rose.

"_Well that was sweet… no Hermione! Don't give into the guilt!" _she thought desperately to herself. Grabbing the rose she began to twirl it slowly as though she didn't really know what she was doing.

"Bachelors, dandies, drinkers of brandies, what do I know of those?" she sang and dramatically shrugged her shoulders with her palms facing up.

"Totally unprepared am I to face a world of men. Timid and shy and scared am I of things beyond my kin!" Even though neither Victor nor Ron (who was practically going to burst a gasket I might add) picked up on it Hermione's words dripped with sickly sarcasm.

"I need someone older and wiser telling me what to do!" Sarcasm… _sarcasm! _ "You are seventeen going on eighteen… I'll depend on you!" Hermione purposely dragged out the "depend" part and allowed her hands to be grabbed by Victor. With a well hidden glance in Ron's direction to make sure he was still watching, Hermione braced herself for what she was going to do. She leaned in and allowed Victor to give her a kiss. It wasn't passionate or really romantic… but it was sweet. Even Hermione had to admit that… I mean Victor was a sweet guy. But it was enough to nearly drive Ron over the edge. Hermione must have sense the warning signals because she quickly dashed offstage with Victor in tow. Ron sprinted onto the center stage and just stood for a moment… staring after Hermione and Victor. He softly began to sing a few lines from a song that just entered his head.

"Why does my heart cry? Feelings I can't fight…" he sang softly but passionately. He stared after Hermione for a moment then walked off stage in the opposite direction… clearly struggling with his emotions. The audience "Awwed" and applauded him off the stage.

……………………

"I can't believe she let him kiss her!" Ron fumed once he was backstage and with Harry again.

"I can't believe it either… she never seemed to like Victor THAT much…" Harry agreed… and this time he wasn't just saying it to keep his friend's temper in check.

"Shhh!" Luna snapped once more, glaring at the two boys until they were silent.

………………

**A/N: Okay I know I promised two songs but that was before… I won't go on to list excuses but I'm leaving for my trip in about thirty minutes so I need to post just this for now. I promise that I will work on the other part of the chapter and maybe even a new one on my trip. Thanks and please review! **


	14. Part Two: Just Leave Me Be

**A/N: Okay… sorry I left you all so suddenly and everything but we were literally leaving in like… two minutes when I posted the last chapter so… yeah. Anyway, I'm here with the second half of the chapter and I hope you all enjoy it! So you all know… I'm trying to keep some of this according to the book… like relationships… I figured that I've already strayed so far from the path I need to keep something similar to the book. Kay… I'm done now… :D**

**Disclaimer: Same as last chapter only minus the Sound of Music part… not that I'm saying I own it but just to let you know that there isn't any Sound of Music in this chapter… never mind… **

Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical

Part Two: Just Leave Me Be

"Remus and Tonks… you're on!" Luna called in a stage whisper. All heads turn as the odd pair made their way to the stage… looking nervous. "Don't worry… you'll be great!" Luna encouraged cheerfully and shoved the reluctant actors onto the stage… leaving them fidgeting and sending each other odd glances.

The curtain rose once again and revealed a set that looked rather like an old house that had been used for centuries of families. Yup… you guessed it… the Black home. The house looked the same as ever… bleak, gray, cold, and foreboding. It still served as the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters and currently there was only two members living there… one Remus Lupin and Nymphadora, otherwise known as Tonks. Remus originally planned on being alone here for the full moon but Tonks talked him into letting her stay for a while. She really didn't want to go home because it was overrun with rats and mice… something not even magic can really get rid of.

"So Remus," the young witch with bright pink hair asked cautiously, "Do you want any coffee? Toast, eggs, something edible?" she weakly tried to joke… the atmosphere was too tense for her liking. Remus tried to humor her by smiling but it came across as more of a grimace.

"I'm not really hungry Tonks… thank you though," Remus whispered and it looked as if a dark cloud had darkened the older man's face. His forehead was constantly creased and his face now had the signs of stubble on it. His eyes seemed to lack that old twinkle and his face had a gray pallor to it. It made him look ages older than he really was… at least that's what Tonks thought. Tonks frowned slightly and her hair immediately changed to a dark blue. Remus noticed and rolled his eyes slightly. "There's really no reason to be concerned Nymphadora… I'm fine!" he said with a slight snap. He was so tired of people worrying about him.

"Well you haven't eaten hardly anything since… well… you know… that night at the Ministry of Magic…" Tonks began hesitantly, hair still a dark, moody blue, "And the full moon is coming up soon!" Remus instantly stiffened at Tonks's comment and his expressive eyes quickly held fury in them. Tonks took a step back from the violent expression on her friend's face and stared in shock as his face grew red.

"Did you think I'd forgotten?" he spat in anger but for some reason refused to meet Tonks's gaze. Almost as if he was guilty or something. Tonks on the other hand was rather stung by Remus's words, but quickly was just as angry. Her hair rapidly changed to blood red and when Remus looked up to look at Tonks he paled considerably. He had never seen Tonks's hair look quite that dark before and it scared the "bloody hell" out of him.

"I was just trying to help you Lupin! You and you bloody martyrs don't ever seem to see a helping hand when it's offered!" she snarled a little and angrily threw a small plastic bowl across the room. Remus winced at the use of his last name, and the sound of the bowl hitting something made of glass. That still didn't stop him from being angry though.

"You are so naïve sometimes Nymphadora!" he hissed through his gritted teeth. "Do you think that I don't know how to handle myself when the full moon comes? Do you think I haven't been through this at least a hundred thousand times in my lifetime?" Remus shouted but instantly regretted using Tonks's real name.

"How many times do I have to tell you… I _hate _my real name!" Tonks shouted, equally angry with Remus. "And I know that you have been through this before but have you ever been through this when you were such an emotional wreck? Have you noticed that you don't even take care of yourself these days? How about how you've been moving through life like a bloody zombie? We don't have any Wolfsbane potion to help you Remus!" Tonks bellowed and Remus found himself suddenly fascinated with the floor boards. The little patterns the different wood panels made were rather intriguing.

"I know that Nym… Tonks," Remus muttered softly. "We ran out of supplies last week and can't get anymore until Slughorn can haul is miserable butt down here." Remus tried to smile up at Tonks but that didn't help anything. He noticed in dismay that her hair had now changed to a miserable, stormy gray. Far worse than the bright red that it had been a moment before. It made him feel so… guilty… guilty that he was making her so miserable all the time.

"Why do you keep pushing me away Remus? I just want to help you… you can't get through this by yourself and you know it! So just let me in for once!" Tonks pleaded, her eyes now matching her depressed looking hair. Remus stared down at her now gray eyes and felt fear building in him. He remembered what had happened the first time that his friends at Hogwarts had tried to help him… he had nearly killed Padfoot and Prongs had a severe limp for nearly a month. No… he decided he wouldn't do that to Tonks. He just couldn't bear the thought of hurting her in his wolf form.

"Do you think that I want this?" he whispered and Tonks had to strain to hear her dear Remus. "Do you think that I want to push everything away? Do you think that I have a choice? I stand alone and I face this alone. That's how it's supposed to be… that's how it should have been before!" Remus said, anger rising with his voice. He quickly began to sing and Tonks was rather taken aback with his sudden attitude.

"I know the sound of each rock and stone and I embrace what others fear! You are not meant to roam in this forgotten place. Just the likes of me are welcome here," Remus seemed expressionless… except for his eyes. They showed so much hurt and sadness, but they also showed grim determination.

"Everything breaths and I know each breath. For me it means life. For others, it means death!" Tonks realized that he was talking about what it was like to be a werewolf. You were out of control and more often than not you killed something. He was trying to tell her that he didn't want to hurt her on accident. She desperately wanted to touch Remus… to know that he had a friend but he shrank away from her hand and moved to a different spot in the kitchen. He knew that if she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder all of his resolve would crack.

"It's perfectly in balance, perfectly planned. More than enough for this man!" Remus knew he was lying through his teeth… but he firmly moved away when Tonks tried to come near him. He tried to ignore the vibes that she was sending him and kept telling himself to hold out… for her sake.

"Like every tree stands on it's own reaching for the sky, I stand alone. I share my world with no one else," Tonks looked rather stung at these last words but Remus determinedly shifted his eyes from hers. He didn't want to see that hurt look in her eyes. "All by myself I stand alone!"

"I've seen your world through these very eyes," it was true… Remus could just remember a time when he wasn't a werewolf. He had been about five when it happened. "Don't come any closer, don't even try!" Remus snapped as he saw Tonks try to move towards him again. The tone of his voice caused her to freeze, it sounded so cold, dangerous, and unlike anything she had ever heard come from his mouth before. It sounded… wolf like.

"I've felt all the pain and heard all the lies. But in my world there's no compromise!" Tonks was now on the verge of tears… she had never understood until now. The man standing before her was different than she thought. He was so determined and yet so frail and ready to fall. This new revelation left her trembling and weak… it was if she hadn't really been seeing anything until now. Remus wore a mask that constantly smiled in company and she had never even seen it.

"Like every tree stands on it's own reaching for the sky, I stand alone! All by myself I stand alone!" Remus finished and for a moment the two stared at each other. Tonks looked desperate and Remus looked cold and unfeeling. He had learned long ago to detach from things that really meant something to him… he remembered when he first told the Marauders not to follow him to the Shrieking Shack in their Seventh Year. That was when the loneliness began to really settle into Remus's heart.

"Remus… Remus I had no idea," Tonks began, voice low and trembling, and when Remus made no move to interrupt her she continued. "I know how hard this is for you now… but I still want to…" This time Remus did cut her off angrily.

"Nymphadora… I suggest you wake up and look around you. You're young and insolent and I know that but if you want to even stand a chance in this war or even this world you need to stop caring about what you want and think about what's best for everyone around you," Remus stated coolly and promptly exited the kitchen with an angry stalk. This left Tonks all alone on stage, heartbroken, confused, and upset.

"Oh Remus… what has the world done to you?" she moaned softly and looked out towards the audience. "Do I leave him alone? Do I let him deal with this by himself and hope that he's okay? Or do I intervene… do I force him to see my side of things? Do I tell him how I feel?" Tonks asked herself out loud… almost as though pleading with the audience to help her decide. When no answer came she buried her face in her hands to hide her tears.

"Why does my heart cry? Feelings I can't fight!" Tonks whispered… just loud enough for the audience to hear her. She then quickly turned and fled off stage in a different direction than Remus… sobbing the entire way.

……………………

Meanwhile backstage, Harry saw an angry Remus storming towards him and he knew that something was wrong.

"Moony… what's wrong?" Harry asked in genuine concern but Remus just blew past him with a grunt.

"Don't call me Moony!" Remus shouted back at Harry, leaving Harry very confused and worried.

………………….

"Tonks, what's wrong?" Ginny cried when Tonks flew past her in tears. Tonks stopped, looked at Ginny for a moment and shook her head.

"You wouldn't understand!" she moaned. "I don't even understand!" she cried and rushed away. Ginny was left feeling helpless… watching one of her good friends dissolve into watery tears. Her hair was ink black in despair.

**A/N: I know that was kind of short compared to other chapters but… that's how it turned out. It was kind of hard writing this chapter because 1) The last time I heard this song I was about… nine. 2) This was one of the more emotional chapters I had to write and hopefully it was a learning experience. Please review and tell me if it was good… bad… if I need to work on something! Anything! Thank you! **


	15. Frustration Abounds

**A/N: I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter so I assume that means that you guys don't like me using movie songs. Or you just thought it was a really bad chapter. Either way, I'm back with another chapter and hopefully it will be better liked than the last. The songs are "Show Me" from My Fair Lady and "A Diva's Lament" from Spamalot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical

Frustration Abounds

Backstage there was a nervous twitter that spread through all the students. Luna didn't have a new cast list for the next scene! Who was going to go out on stage now?

"Everyone just stay calm," Luna began while standing on a large wooden bucket. She nervously tucked and untucked her hair from behind her ear and then continued. "I'm sure that the cast list is just late in coming or something…" she weakly began to make excuses. Of course no one bought it.

"We should draw straws to see who goes on!" someone cried in the mass of students and several others nodded in agreement.

"Well if we do that what if we ruin the plot! I mean… this is our lives that we're messing with here!" Hermione protested and several students sided with her as well. Soon it was just a shouting madhouse while each student shouted out their opinions to each other angrily.

"WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Pansy Parkinson screeched over the tremendous noise. Not surprisingly, everyone stopped and looked at her. Pansy smirked and then rushed to the stage before anyone could protest it. There was a stunned silence as the students watched the curtain raise slowly.

"We're doomed…" Dean muttered but was silent after that. Everyone wondered exactly what it was that Pansy was planning on doing.

"Hi everyone!" Pansy called and Harry smacked his forehead. Oh no. "Remember me? The beautiful young goddess from Act 1? Maybe you don't… I mean IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE YOU LAST SAW ME!" Pansy bellowed and the audience was stunned. Pansy then straightened and began to sing screechily and the audience instantly remembered who she was.

"What ever happened to my part? It was exciting at the start," Pansy fanned herself lazily with a paper fan she had just made. "Now we're halfway through Act 2 and I've had nothing yet to do." Backstage people groaned… I mean they had only done one scene without her in Act 2!

"I've been backstage for far too long!" Pansy spat and motioned to her program. "It's ages since I had a song. This is one unhappy Diva!" Pansy cried and pointed to herself this time. "The producers have deceived her. There is nothing I can sing from my heart," Pansy simpered and placed a hand delicately (but dramatically) to her heart. "What ever happened TO MY PART!" she shrieked and the audience jumped.

"I'm sick of my career always starting second gear!" she complained bitterly with a glare up at the rafters. "Up to here," Pansy drew an invisible line above her head, "With frustration and fears. I've no Grammy, no rewards, I've no Tony Awards!" The audience cocked a mental eyebrow and glanced at each other. "I'm constantly replaced with Britney Spears!" she shouted randomly and the audience chuckled.

"Whatever happened to _my _show? I was a hit, now I don't know!" Pansy pouted, lips and all. "I might as well go to the Pub! They've been searching for a shrub and out shopping for a bush! Well they can kiss my tush!" Pansy screeched and stuck her tush out for the audience to see. "It seems to me they've really lost the plot!" she pointed her finger where she suspected the Phantom to be and glared up there.

"Whatever happened to my…" Pansy began but was cut short when a large pull down scenery set fell down on her. Much like what happened Carlotta during Hannibal. "I'LL CALL MY AGENT DAMMIT!" she bellowed as she struggled to get the set off her. "Whatever happened to my… not yours, not yours… but MY PART!" Pansy finished and the curtain hastily swung shut on her. The audience however laughed at the pathetic little diva who probably wouldn't amount to anything.

……………………

"What the bloody hell was that?" Draco drawled as Pansy was dragged backstage by two Gryffindors. "That had nothing to do with what we were talking about," he sneered and stared down at Pansy with glittering eyes.

"Oh shove off Malfoy!" she muttered as the Gryffindors continued to drag her away to the back of the stage. Malfoy could still hear her shouting.

"I have the right to express my OPINION! ALL YOU PEOPLE DO IS DEGRATE US WITH ACTUAL MINDS AND THOUGHTS!" Pansy shrieked and Draco shook his head sadly.

Suddenly there was a loud shriek from Luna and everyone rushed (minus Pansy and the two Gryffindors that is) to see what the matter was.

"The cast list is here! The cast list is here!" she cried happily and gave the little piece of parchment a huge smooch.

"I guess Erik there didn't want anymore Pansy in his show…" Ginny laughed. Luna nodded absently while her eyes scanned over the parchment.

"Okay I need Ginny and Dean," Luna said shortly and impatiently motioned for them to move to the stage. Harry paled slightly as he watched Dean walk away with Ginny with his arm around her delicate shoulders.

"Harry… mate are you alright?" Ron asked in concern. "You look like you're about ready to throw up!" he exclaimed and Hermione placed a warm head on Harry's forehead. Harry distractedly swatted her hand away and backed up a little.

"I'm fine… it's nothing to worry about…" Harry muttered and color came back to his cheeks. Ron and Hermione gave each other disbelieving looks but left their good friend alone.

……………….

"Hey Dean!" Ginny said casually and sat down on the squishy couch next to Mr. Thomas. Dean grinned at her as she sat next to him and he draped an arm around her casually.

"Ginny…" was all he said as he continued to dazedly look at her. Ginny shifted somewhat uncomfortably but overall liked the attention she got when she was with Dean. They had been dating for a couple weeks now since the Hogsmead trip and Ginny almost didn't regret it. She leaned into him a little more and sighed contentedly. Suddenly, an unbidden memory of Harry leapt into her mind and the stage blacked out so the both of them could act out the memory.

"_Hey Harry!" Ginny cried enthusiastically and gave him a wide grin. Harry grinned back but seemed to be fidgeting a little bit. _

"_Hey Gin… um… I wanted to talk to you about something…" Harry muttered and Ginny's heart skipped a beat. Sure she was officially dating Dean now but Harry still managed to have this effect on her. _

"_What about?" she asked curiously but inside she was shaking. Maybe this would be it?_

"_Well… about Dean…" Harry muttered and Ginny narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "You see… well… I saw you two at Hogsmead and…" Harry stopped when he saw the expression on Ginny's face. _

"_Did Ron send you here?" she spat while glaring at Harry. Her blood was boiling and Ginny was beginning to see red. This was just like her brother to send Harry to do his dirty work. _

"_No… Ginny please I just need to…"Harry pleaded but Ginny forcefully cut him off. _

"_I don't care what you have to say about Dean! He's my boyfriend now so you all are going to have to get over it!" Ginny shrieked and Harry looked stung. _

"_Ginny just let me get some words in on this conversation!" Harry demanded and hurriedly began to speak again. "All I'm trying to say is that he isn't right for you Gin… you two just don't seem to click!" Harry would have talked some more if Ginny didn't silence him again. Only this time she silenced him by storming out of the Common Room. _

…………………

Ginny suddenly jerked away from Dean at the memory and sat straight up. Her heard was pounding and her eyesight was swimming. That had been a week ago and she had already almost forgotten all about it.

"_What gave Harry the right to tell me who I go well with or not!" _Ginny thought furiously. Dean grabbed her shoulder in a surprised gesture.

"Ginny… what's wrong?" he asked… surprise evident in his voice. Ginny looked at him in her furious rage and snapped,

"Nothing's wrong! Can't you tell Dean?" Ginny glared at him for a moment but her look softened when she realized that it wasn't Dean she was angry with. "Sorry Dean… I just remembered something is all," she muttered and looked away. Dean rubbed her shoulder comfortingly for a moment and then began to speak.

"Ginny… there's something I've been wanting to tell you over these last few weeks… it's really important and I can't keep it bottled up anymore," Dean said urgently and Ginny looked up at him, giving him permission to continue. "I feel so different around you Gin…" Ginny flinched slightly at Harry's nickname for her.

"You speak and the word is full of singing, and I'm winging higher than the birds," Dean cried eagerly and scooted closer to her. "Touch me and my heart begins to crumble, the heavens tumble, Darling, and I'm…" Dean trailed off as Ginny interrupted him. Her eyes had grown wider with every word from Dean's mouth… they were words that she didn't want to hear from _him. _She didn't want to hear words of love from Dean and she couldn't bear it if he continued on like that. It was breaking her heart for both him and herself. In an instant she was frustrated and began to bring out some of her anger about Harry.

"Words! Words, words, words! I'm so sick of words!" Ginny cried and jumped up from her seat next to Dean. She was as romantic as the next person but at the moment she was too upset and confused to care. "I get words all day through; first from him and now from you!" Ginny shouted in anger.

"Who…" Dean began angrily but Ginny ignored him.

"Is that all you blighters ever do?" Ginny asked and turned forcefully towards Dean. "Don't talk of stars burning above," Ginny motioned up to the sky but her intense eyes never left Dean's. "If you're in love, show me! Tell me no dreams filled with desire," Ginny spat and Dean felt himself shrinking away slightly. "If you're on fire, show me! Here we are in the middle of the night!" Ginny cried dramatically (it was way past curfew for students). Dean's eyebrows raised up in surprise but his eyes gleamed a bit. "Don't talk of spring! Just hold me tight!" Ginny sang dramatically and Dean jumped up and obliged.

"Anyone who's been in love will tell you that this is no time to chat!" Ginny sang with a laugh while pulling back slightly from Dean. "Haven't your lips longed for my touch?" Ginny sang and tauntingly leaned forward but then jumped back. "Don't say how much, show me! Show me! Don't talk of love lasting through time. Make me no undying vow! _Show _me now!" Dean stepped towards her but Ginny pulled back, left the Common Room, and began to walk down the corridors.

"Sing me no song!" Ginny sang as soon as she saw Dean sprinting to catch up with her. "Read me no rhyme! Don't waste my time! Show me!" Ginny spun back around to look at Dean once more. There was a split second of silence as Ginny took a step back onto a staircase and felt it begin to move underneath her. She continued on as if that didn't matter and watched when Dean jumped onto the staircase after her.

"Never do I want to hear another word. There isn't one I haven't heard. Here we are together in what ought to be a dream!" Dean walked up and met Ginny in the middle of the staircase. Ginny smiled at him, took a few steps back, and landed on a new hallway where she promptly began to walk off again. Dean began to call after her which made Ginny stop and whirl around to face him. "Say one more word and I'll scream!" Ginny sang for emphasis and suddenly reached out and grabbed Dean's hands.

"Haven't your arms hungered for mine?" she sighed dreamily and Dean nodded out of fear of speaking. "Please don't 'expl'ine' show me! Show me!" she sang harshly and Dean grinned as he waited for the right moment. "Don't wait until wrinkles and lines pop out of my brow!" Ginny cried tauntingly and stepped closer to let him know that she wasn't about to run off again. "Show me now!" she cried but was surprised when Dean leaned down and kissed her. Even though they had been dating for a couple weeks Dean had always been polite enough to wait to kiss her. At first Ginny didn't respond but soon began to kiss him back. What was she supposed to do? It was her first kiss after all and she did have feelings for Dean.

Neither of them noticed a certain Harry Potter walking down the otherwise deserted corridor. Neither noticed when he froze in mid step, eyes locked on the couple that was currently making out. And no one noticed when his face paled and when he backed up a couple steps the couple just continued with what they were doing. Harry could feel an angry… monster I guess you could call it growing in the pit of his stomach. And it was growling… it was jealous of Dean Thomas. Harry slowly backed out of the corridor to avoid being seen and desperately tried to quiet the growing roar of anger in his heart. The audience "Ooooohed" as he sprinted off stage and applauded as the curtain fell down.

**A/N: Finally… a complete chapter… lol! Well please let me know what you think… reviews really help the chapters to keep coming. And I hope none of you are too upset with Ginny… it was a slightly different situation than Hermione's. Anyway, see you next chapter! Pansy was soo much fun to write… **


	16. Trouble Spreads

**A/N: Well… I don't really have much to say about this chapter… the songs are "One Song Glory" from Rent and "I Can't Say No" from Oklahoma. I hope you enjoy this chapter… it's a little shorter but that's probably because the two songs are kinda short. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Oklahoma (the musical or the state), or Rent… :D**

Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical!

Trouble Spreads

"Please tell me you have the cast list this time Luna," Ginny whined. Luna didn't respond, but instead looked up to the rafters. Eventually, a white note floated down towards the distant looking blonde and said blonde grabbed the note. Ginny cocked an eyebrow, looked up at the rafters, and muttered, "Wicked!"

"Okay," Luna began, ignoring Ginny once more. "I need… Draco Malfoy and… that's it!" Luna shouted and the room was silent for a time. Draco stalked up the stage, ignoring how unnerving it was for everyone to be staring at him that way. But still he walked forward and found himself on a set that resembled the Astronomy tower. He shrugged and tried to clear his mind but doubt and guilt kept resurfacing. He hoped that whatever he would be doing on stage would take his mind off of Voldemort's task for him. The curtain rose and Draco automatically began to pace. There was no way to hide on the stage.

"What do I do?" he moaned softly as he continued to pace. "I can't go through with this I can't!" he shouted. "But mother… the family name…" he added softly and he began to pull at his hair. "I don't know what to do." A gentle guitar beat began to play and Draco began to sing… even though it annoyed him to no end.

"One song… glory… one song before I go… glory… one song to leave behind. Find one song… one last refrain… glory… from the pretty boy front man who wasted opportunity. One song he had the world at his feet… glory… in the eyes of a young girl… a young girl," Draco sang mournfully and continued to pace nervously. He had never really thought about his lifestyle until a few days ago.

"Find… glory… beyond the cheap colored lights… one song before the sunsets… glory… on another empty life!" Draco stopped in his pacing and he rushed to one of the window's of the astronomy tower. "Time flies… time dies! Glory… one blaze of glory… one blaze of… glory…" Draco then rushed off to where the telescopes are and jumped up on the ledge there. From there he faced nearly a hundred foot drop and the night sky. The audience gasped, afraid that he was going to jump off and kill himself. "Glory!" Draco took a few breaths and carefully climbed off.

"Find… glory… in a song that rings true… truth like a blazing fire. An eternal flame," Draco continued to back up until he was safely away from the ledge. He now stood in a wide empty space facing the telescopes with his back to the stairs that would take him down again. "Find… one song… a song about love… glory… from the soul of a young man… a young man…" Draco closed his eyes as though trying to block the memories… memories that only he can know. He promised long ago to never reveal them.

"Find… the one song before the virus takes hold… glory… like a sunset. One song to redeem this empty life… time flies… and then no need to endure anymore… time dies," Draco finished. Somehow he ended up leaning against the same ledge that he had previously been standing on and looked down. He breathed deeply a few times… trying to calm himself again. He hated feeling out of control… he just needed to feel that he was stable again… that he could handle anything thrown at him. Really inside though his emotions were all over the chart… he couldn't really vocalize what it was he felt. He shook his head as though to clear it and began to walk back down the astronomy tower… the stars twinkled as though laughing at him down here on Earth. **(A/N: Most of the words are taken out of context in this bit… like the bit about the virus… try to think of it as he thinks becoming a Death Eater is a virus. Does that make sense?)**

…………………………

"Good job Draco," Luna said distractedly. She obviously hadn't even heard Draco because it had nothing to do with her. Draco just nodded and headed towards the back of the room. Luna's eyes scanned the list and when she found what she was looking for her eyes rolled.

"Ron and Lavender… you're on," she said lazily and flicked the paper away from her. Lavender beamed and literally dragged Ron up to the stage.

"Maybe I'll get my own solo… what do you think Won-Won?" she babbled excitedly. She didn't even notice that Ron wasn't paying a lick of attention to her. Dramatically the curtain rose and Ron began to speak.

"Hey Lavender… I heard an interesting thing today," Ron said casually while leaning against the common room wall.

"Oh really? What was it?" Lavender asked curiously. Ron stared icily at her for a few moments before replying.

"Roger Davis told me that you gave him a little kiss this morning," Ron stated while staring straight at Lavender. Lavender paled, then flushed, and then looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry Won-Won," she replied but refused to look at him. "He asked me to and I… I…" Lavender paused for a moment. She looked up at Ron pleadingly but he just stared coldly back. Lavender seemed to grope for words for a moment… then seemed to find her voice.

"It ain't so much a question of not knowing what to do. I've known what's wrong and right since I was ten!" Lavender started and Ron looked surprised. "I hear a lot of stories and I reckon their true. About how girls are put upon by men… I know I mustn't fall into the pit." Lavender had just stood there singing… until now. She placed her hands solidly on her hips and began to sway a bit to the music. "I'm just a girl who can't say no. I'm in a terrible fix! I always say come on let's go," Lavender waved her arm as though beckoning someone forward. "Just when I oughta say nix!" she cried while holding her hands in front of her as if to ward someone away. Now she smiled craftily and sidled next to Ron, leaning against him as she continued.

"When a person tries to kiss a girl I know she oughta give his face a smack!" Lavender cried and gave Ron a light smack. He held his cheek in anger but was stopped short. "But as soon as someone kisses me," Lavender leaned in closer… and closer. "I somehow sorta want to kiss him back!" she cried and jumped away quickly.

"I'm just a fool when lights are low… I can't be prissy and quaint! I'm not the type that can faint!" Lavender sang dramatically while fanning herself mockingly. "How can I be what I ain't?" Lavender demanded while poking Ron in the chest… hard. "I can't say no!" Ron still glared doubtfully at her so she continued on nervously.

"What're you gonna do when a fella gets flirty, and starts to talk purty? What you gonna do?" she demanded and then thought to herself.

"_Why am I asking him this?"_ she thought momentarily before continuing. "Supposing he says your lips are like cherries… or roses… or berries?" she cried dramatically. "Supposing he says that you're sweeter than cream and he's gotta have cream or die?" she asked while hoping that she was convincing Ron.

"I'm just a girl who can't say no. Can't seem to say it at all! I hate to disappoint a beau," she added while batting her eyes at Ron. "When he's paying a call! For a while I act refined and cool sitting on a velveteen settee!" Now she was once more walking closer to Ron until she was right up against him again. "Then I think of that golden rule and do for him what he would do for me!" she cried and gave Ron a light kiss on the lips.

"I can't resist a Romeo in a sombrero and chaps! Soon as I sit in their laps, something inside of me snaps. I can't say no!" she finally finished. She was on one knee in front of Ron, making her best puppy face. Ron's face still was set in stone.

"So that excuses you from what you've done Lavender?" he demanded softly. "Unless you can find the will to say no… lets just say that we're on hold for the time being," Ron said coldly and walked away. Lavender began to cry a little and fled up to her dorm. Ron shook his head wearily and sat down… thinking about two different girls that are always on his mind.

……………………

Lavender ran back stage, still whimpering and sniveling. Roger Davis saw her rush to the back and he hurried towards her.

"Lavender!" he called. Lavender looked up and her eyes widened in horror.

"No! Get away from me!" she cried and tried to back away. Roger reached out and grabbed her arm however and held her fast.

"Please just let me explain Lavender," he pleaded. Once Lavender stopped struggling against him he decided that now was better than never. "Listen… I only asked you because Ron wanted me to," he breathed and Lavender froze. She looked up in confusion at Roger.

"What do you mean he asked you?" she demanded. Roger sighed, clearly frustrated, and tried again.

"He wanted me to test you… he said that it was very important," he explained and looked at her expectantly. Lavender paled and buried her face in her hands.

"Oh I failed his test of trust!" she moaned and began to cry again. Roger looked confused however.

"I don't get it Lavender… why are you so upset? You could have any guy in the entire school and yet you're moping over Weasley!" Roger protested. Lavender just shook her head and walked away. She couldn't explain.

**A/N: Well that's it… I hope that I picked up on some more political issues this time. Oh and I was thinking of getting a song for Luna but I can't quite seem to find the right song… could you maybe get some suggestions? I would like a song that kind of shows her personality… which is dreamy and kind of weird. Thanks… :D**


	17. Of Maidens and Percy

**A/N: Sorry this took a while to update… you see I was running out of ideas but I finally got one. Of course… I had to finally open the book and refresh my memory but that's okay. That's actually good. Okay, the songs in this chapter are "The Simple Joys of Maidenhood" from Camelot and "War Is A Science" from Pippin. I know, a bit of a medieval theme this time around… lol! Anyway, read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, Camelot, or Pippin. Of course… the idea is certainly tempting but after the last batch of restraining orders and being threatened with jail has left a lasting memory. **

Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical!

Wishing for a War

Luna dreamily stood near a rafter and waited patiently. It seemed she was always waiting to tell people to get on stage but she never seemed to ever go up there herself. Sometimes she felt a little jealous, but then she remembered the story about the Green Little Snorkelback and contained herself. Finally, the thing she had been waiting so long for drifted down towards her, a small note that would contain a list of names. Luna lazily snatched it from the air and unconcernedly opened the seal. The name on the paper caused her to momentarily blank out in surprise. It was _her _name after all.

"So who's on Luna?" Ron demanded while still sending death looks at Lavender. Everyone had to admit that the couple's anger was still a right sight better then them being on each other all the time. Luna's eyes finally focused again and she smiled in a dazed sort of way.

"I'm on," she said simply and floated off to the stage. There was a moment of silence as everyone else stared after her in confusion. Then they all realized that she had never once been up there to sing and they began to silently rejoice. As odd as Luna was they still appreciated her and considered her a friend. Well, everyone but the Slytherins that is. The students hushed as they could hear the opening strains being played in the orchestra pit.

…………….

Luna wasn't at all afraid of being on the stage; at least she wasn't until she saw the massive audience in front of her. It was then that she froze up and rather resembled a deer stuck in the headlights. It was rather awkward to watch… the audience nervously shifted in their seats and coughed into handkerchiefs. Luna finally cleared her throat and began with a bit of her confidence returned.

"I wonder why it is that I've never been asked on a date… never once," Luna began, finally speaking. "I mean… in the medieval times that would be considered a disgrace amongst maidens." Luna gave a slight giggle, feeling better that she hadn't messed up yet. She then wondered why she cared what the bloody audience thought and began to sing a song about maidens.

"Where are the simple joys of maidenhood? Where are all those adoring daring boys?" she asked through song and mock bowed to a man. As is expected, her voice sounded nice but somewhat far away. "Where's the knight pining so for me," she dramatically clutched a hand to her chest and placed the other on her forehead as though she was distraught. "He leaps to the death in woe for me," Luna at this point drove a fake sword through her sword as though mocking the very knight who would even consider this. "Oh where are a maiden's simple joys?"

"Shan't I have the normal life a maiden should? Shall I never be rescued in the wood?" she shrugged her shoulders a bit exaggeratedly. "Shall two knights never tilt for me and let their blood be spilt for me?" Luna swung her hands around as if she was dueling with another brave knight with their swords. "Oh where are the simple joys of maiden hood?"

"Shall I not be on a pedestal," now Luna had this glazed and wistful look on her face. "Worshipped and competed for? Not be carried off, or better still, cause a little war?" She said this last bit with a small grin as though this was a pleasurable thought. The audience chuckled as well. "Where are the simple joys of maidenhood?"

"Are those sweet, gentle, pleasures gone for good? Shall a feud not begin for me?" Luna paused a moment as though trying to think of another way that she could be _appreciated_. "Shall kith not kill their kin for me? Oh where are the trivial joys?" Luna asked, innocent as a rose. "Harmless, convivial joys? Where are the simple joys of maidenhood?" The audience giggled and applauded loudly. Luna smiled brightly and bowed off stage. The audience applauded even after she was offstage and then quieted down when it looked like someone else was going to come on.

……………..

The scene instantly changed to a busy looking office building and printed in large letters over an archway was "Ministry of Magic!" One particularly frenzied, young, and red headed wizard raced into an office that seemed to belong to the minister himself. He burst into a room that looked well polished and grand, there were large comfortable looking chairs facing a large wooden desk where there were all sorts of odd little trinkets. Medals from fighting in a war or two, some awards for helping the wizarding community, and a large gold nameplate that stood up on it's own that read Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister of Magic. Most importantly, there was a rather large and grand fireplace in the left corner. The young wizard raced to the desk where there was a chair facing out towards a window that looked out into the other frenzied workers.

"Minister! Mr. Minister!" the wizard cried, quite out of breath. Scrimgeour swiveled around to examine the intruder with his watchful and somewhat prowling eyes. His tawny eyebrows raised from underneath his glasses as he took in the young wizard in front of him.

"Percy Weasley, what may I ask is the problem?" Scrimgeour asked coolly though cautiously. They usually never sent Percy unless he was the only one with enough loyalty to convey the worst of news. Percy took a deep breath but when he exhaled his voice quivered quite noticeably.

"Voldemort has made his first move sir. He has attacked the town of Law and killed most of the muggle and mudblood civilians there. The few he did take were taken under capture," Percy forced this sentence out as quickly as he could, hoping that the Minister could understand him. Unfortunately he did for his eyes blazed in anger and his fist curled threateningly.

"Damn him," he whispered and forced back any other curses that could escape his mouth. Instead he pushed himself away from his desk and continued to look out at the workers. He could plainly see each and every one of them, Smith the eager to please assistant, Finneagen, the newest addition but still a steady worker, and then of course there was Bunger who had never once let anyone down. Scrimgeour could imagine each and every worker, faithful or not, falling under the curse of Voldemort and it made him instantly sick. Suddenly the spell broke and Scrimgeour actually gave the hint of a smile. He decided that the best way to deal with this was to speak with Percy, he may be a suck up but he had brains as well.

"There is an easy way to explain this mister Weasley," Scrimgeour said gruffly while turning back to look at Percy.

"What is that sir?" Percy asked miserably while still looking at the floor. To even see that Percy was inattentive and uneager caused Scrimgeour to frown. He knew right then and there that he had to encourage these wizards if he was to succeed.

"Science," he simply stated, causing Percy to start a bit.

"Science sir?" he asked curiously, if not skeptically. Scrimgeour nodded while his smile grew somewhat.

"War is a science," he sang and took a step to his various medals. "With rules to be applied. Which good soldiers appreciate, recall and recapitulate, before they go to decimate the other side!" Scrimgeour whipped around to face Percy again, eyes aglow with excitement.

"Just imagine this Percy… just imagine it!" he whispered and motioned to some sort of imaginary hill.

"The army of the enemy is stationed on a hill. So we've got to bring them down here, and this is how we will!" he cried. Scrimgeour grabbed a large sheet of drawing paper and began to hurriedly draw a supposed battle plan. "Our men in the ravine (that's the area that's green!) will move across the valley where they can be plainly seen!" Percy opened his mouth to protest but Scrimgeour hushed him impatiently. "And the enemy (in the blue) will undoubtedly pursue. For that's what you depend upon an enemy to do!" Scrimgeour gave a wild cry, one last scribble across the paper, then threw it aside dramatically. He then grabbed another sheet and began to draw on this one too.

"Then to guarantee their folly we'll bring bowmen into play!" Percy watched in awe as Scrimgeour drew wizards that had oddly shaped wands that seemed to shoot spells up in an arch so that it would rain _down _into the enemy. "Who will fire just one volley and retire to point "A". And then… and then… and then…" Scrimgeour faded, an insane gleam hovering in his eyes. Percy then jumped up from the seat he had in one of the disgustingly comfy chairs.

"And then the men go marching out into the fray! Conquering the enemy and carrying the day!" he shouted and raised one arm up in a gesture of triumph. "Hark! The blood is pounding in our ears! Jubilations! We can hear a grateful nations cheers!" Percy cupped a hand to his ear as though listening to these imaginary cheers. Scrimgeour rolled his eyes as he forcefully brought a rolled up magazine down on Percy's head.

"Percy sit down immediately!" he snapped, not quite meanly though. "Now where was I? Ah, yes… " he trailed off and stood at attention in front of his desk.

"War is a science, a breeding ground for brains!" Scrimgeour tapped a solitary finger against his noggin and then continued on. "For though I cannot write my name the men whose pens have brought them fame write _endless _paragraphs explaining my campaigns!" Scrimgeour posed as a reporter came and snapped his picture. He then ushered the photographer out of his office and closed the door haughtily.

"Now when the foe sees our soldiers marching," Scrimgeour began again, once more drawing on a blank sheet of paper. "Through the lea. They will mount a charge and meet us at the point I've labeled "B"." Scimgeour hastily drew a picture of little blue men with death masks, all riding brooms to a label "B". "And their bowmen on the hill (in yellow on the map) will leave their posts to join the rest and fall into our trap!" he cried gleefully and quickly drew out the scene. "Then we'll cut off reinforcements and retreat of any kind," he quickly drew the words "reinforcements" and "retreat" and blotted a huge red X through them. "Bearing principles of enfilade and defilade in mind!" As if on impulse Scrimgeour darted to the door and began to sing now down the stairway that Percy had just come up. Always obedient, Percy followed as the Minister rushed down past various offices.

"And if all the ploys we pick to really work to bring to pass occur. We won't just have a victory we'll have ourselves a massacre!" Scrimgeour sang jubilantly down the halls, causing people to poke out of their offices. Percy, who was extremely moved by the song, decided it best to join in once more.

"And then the men go marching out into the fray! Conquering the enemy and carrying the day! Hark! The blood is pounding in our ears!" Percy sang out and pounded on the walls and doors to get people to join them. "Jubilations! WE can hear a grateful nation's…" Scimgeour cut him off with a lazy shout of,

"Percy!" Percy obediently quieted but he still had a look of utter pride and joy on his face. Now nearly the entire area had crowded into an open area beneath the stairs and looked up expectantly at their leader. "In conclusion gentlemen!" he roared but quickly added "And ladies."

"Now listen to me closely I'll endeavor to explain what separates a charlatan from a Charlemagne! A rule confessed by generals illustrious and various, though pompus as a Pompey or daring as a Darius!" Scrimgeour could tell that no one knew what that meant so he hastily moved on. "A simple rule that _every _good man knows by heart!" Scrimgeour paused as he took a deep breath and began to chorus in with every other person in the room.

"It's smarter to be lucky than it's lucky to be smart!" everyone cried as one. It had been their Minister's motto for the past few months now so everyone else knew it. Scrimgeour laughed, a deep baritone sound (rather like a lion would), and went in for his big finish.

"And if the fates feel frivolous (everyone laughed at this… including the audience) and all our plans they smother! Well suppose this war does shrivel us, there'll always be another!" Everyone cried in agreement, though it really wasn't true, and then listened to the Minister's last word. "And then!" he cried and the others chorused him.

"And then…" they all prompted. There was a slight silence as Scrimgeour took a stagger closer to them.

"And then gentlemen, and then…" When no one responded Scrimgeour shouted, "Now… gentlemen now!" There was a chorus of "Ahh"s and the men all began to sing together.

"And then the men go marching out into the fray! Conquering the enemy and carrying the day! Hark! The blood is pounding in our ears! Jubilations! We can hear a grateful nation's cheers!" they finished and shouted in jubilation. Hope had been restored at last in the Ministry of Magic. Scrimgeour sagged a bit against the wall but he grinned nonetheless. He had never been so exhilarated in his life, though he would never admit it to anyone else. The audience cheered and cried out in enthusiasm as well, they were so caught up in the number they forgot that they were merely an audience.

……………

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, a dreadful thing had just occurred. Students were rushing to the hospital wing, crying out a name.

"Katie! Katie Bell!" were the echoed shouts in the corridors. Quickly the scene changed to the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey and finally given up on trying to shoo students away.

"Did you hear what happened?" Hermione asked as Harry and Ron ran in, clearly out of breath.

"We heard rumors, yeah," Harry answered and anxiously looked down the rows of beds. If what he had heard was true then Katie Bell was rendered unconscious. Madam Pomfrey was prepared to shriek up a storm when she heard that students were in the room, until she saw what students they were.

"Oh… you two were on the Quidditch team with her then?" she asked mildly. Ron and Harry nodded and looked anxiously for one of their teammates.

"We were wondering what exactly happened," Hermione suggested hopefully. Madam Pomfrey seemed to study the students before complying.

"Well… Miss Bell was given a cursed package to deliver to a student. Now we don't know what's in the package or who it was for. All we know is that witnesses said that all Katie did was touch a bit of bare skin against the parcel in question and she began to… convulse horribly." The Golden Trio remained silent, as though prompting Pomfrey to continue. "Nothing I've given her as revived her… I'm sorry," she finished and bustled off to tend to a student with a broken wrist.

**A/N: Did you like it? It was a lot of fun to write actually… I just hope that you all enjoyed it. Please review and let me know:D Thanks! **


	18. I Should Tell I Want it All

**A/N: Sorry for the horrendous wait… I only had one song though that I wanted to do for a looooong time and couldn't come up with a second. On that note, please let me know if you thought that this was a little too fast for you all. If it was well… I might change it a bit and repost it. Thanks! Remember to review please! Oh, and the songs are "I Should Tell You" from RENT and "I Want Today" from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Come on… it's a great movie! Admit it! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter nor do I own RENT or Willy Wonka And the Chocolate Factory. **

Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical

Backstage there was a restless shuffle as everyone looked at each other nervously. Everyone wondered who it was that had planted that package on Katie Bell… and who was the package meant for exactly? Harry had been sitting silently on a prop, watching everyone mill around talking to each other in hushed whispers when suddenly he realized something. Looking around to make sure no one was looking at him, Harry yanked out the Marauders Map and hastily scanned for someone who was missing from the scene.

"Still have that old thing then do you?" a quiet voice asked from behind Harry. He spun around but was instantly relieved when he saw it was only Remus.

"Oh… yeah I guess I do," Harry replied, smiling a bit at his adopted godfather. Remus smiled back a little and gave Harry an encouraging pat and seemed to be barely containing laughter.

"You do realize that the Marauders Map only works at Hogwarts don't you?" Remus asked. Harry stared down at the page in front of him and suddenly gave a surprised sound.

"So _that's _why no one was showing up on the map," Harry said in complete awe. Remus chuckled and shook his head, wandering off to try and break up a silent fistfight a Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had engaged in. "Well that was a bloody waste of time," Harry muttered and tucked the parchment back into his pocket for safekeeping.

"Golden Trio… up here now!" Luna ordered shortly, looking a little more pale. Harry, Ron, and Hermione obediently walked over to the stage and seated themselves at their fake breakfast tables. The curtain pulled up and the audience applauded loudly in appreciation for a break from the long and awkward silence.

"So who do you think did it?" Hermione asked in a hushed whisper. The two boys shrugged silently and pretended to eat their breakfast.

"It'll be tough to tell… what with this being the first day of Christmas break and everything… most people will be leaving to go home for the holidays," Harry finally responded when he noticed how ticked Hermione looked. He knew that Ron wouldn't respond because him and Hermione weren't talking so he might as well be the one to keep the peace.

"That's true… I looked at the list and we are one of the few staying here for the holiday," Hermione agreed. Suddenly Ron stiffened and narrowed his eyes over at a table.

"What's Malfoy up to?" he muttered, more to himself than anyone. The other two looked at Ron curiously, and then followed his gaze over to the tables where you either signed that you were leaving the castle or staying. Hermione's eyes squinted for a moment, and then widened in complete shock.

"He's signing that he's staying for the holidays," she hissed softly as if she was afraid Malfoy would be able to hear them talking. Ron paled and Harry looked thoughtful.

"He's _staying_?" Ron asked in disbelief, for a moment forgetting that he wasn't speaking to Hermione. Hermione flushed a little at the way Ron had kind of addressed her. "But the breaks are supposed to be our little quiet time _without _Malfoy always hanging around!" Ron nearly shouted. Harry and Hermione quickly shushed him and then went back to watching Draco waltzing back to his table, smug grin firmly in place.

"I think I might know who did it," Harry muttered, eyes still firmly trained on Malfoy. Hermione followed his gaze and tried not to laugh at whom Harry obviously suspected.

"Oh come _on _Harry… Malfoy may be a self-conceited prat but he wouldn't do anything to actually _kill _someone," Hermione argued with a little bit of a giggle in her voice. Harry's head snapped over towards her but he kept his temper in check.

"Besides mate… why would Malfoy choose to stay over the holidays if he was the one that did it," Ron argued reasonably. Harry sighed and decided to just let the whole matter drop… but his suspicions were still firmly in place.

………………….

Christmas morning came and before you could say "Old Saint Nick" Ron was jumping on the end of Harry's bed as if he was still five.

"Harry! Harry! Harry! Presents!" Ron hollered as loudly as he could, not only waking Harry but Dean and Seamus as well. Wait… only two of them woke up?

"Hey… where's Neville?" Dean asked curiously (and sleepily I might add) in no particular direction. Harry averted his eyes though and shifted a bit. He was never comfortable around Dean ever since he had seen him and Ginny in the corridor. Seamus walked tentatively towards Neville's bed, muttering something about 'bloody git better not be dead' and took a peak at Neville. He snorted loudly when he saw that Neville had placed large wads of cotton in his ears.

"Looks like Neville went to bed prepared last night," Seamus laughed. Ron went a dark and dangerous shade of red and muttered something incoherent. Harry shoved his fist in his mouth to keep from braying and Dean shoved a pillow in his face to hide the silent tears of contained laughter.

"Oh shut up you bloody wankers," Ron muttered and tossed his roommates their gifts a bit harder than needed. The audience chuckled lightly as the brightly wrapped packages struck their owners rather hard in the heads.

"Poor Won-Won is rather greedy on Christmas isn't he? Only thinking of presents," Harry taunted. He chuckled as his present hit him as well and decided to make a nice little joke of it.

"I want today!" he proclaimed loudly, standing tall on his bed. The others looked at him in surprise but Seamus picked up on his lead.

"I want tomorrow!" Seamus sang in a similar fashion. Seamus then glanced over at Dean expectantly. Dean grinned a devilish grin and also stood up on his bed.

"I want to lock it all up in my pocket," Dean echoed, forming new words in his own mind.

"It's my bar of chocolate!" Harry finished with a greedy look on his face, mocking Ron's that morning.

"Give it to me now!" all three chorused together, springing off the bed and landing with a loud STOMP! Ron turned red and began to mutter incoherently. Unfortunately for Ron, the joke didn't end there.

"I want a party!" Seamus picked up, clearly mocking Ron. Dean and Harry sniggered while Ron grew redder in the face.

"With rooms full of laughter!" Dean finished, giggling like a little girl and prancing around the room flamboyantly.

"Ten thousand tons of ice cream!" Harry sang out and placing a hand to his heart dramatically. To his surprise Ron's eyebrows raised in thoughtfulness as if he was actually considering this possibility.

"And if I don't get what I'm after," Seamus finished. All three boys glanced at each other and nodded in unison.

"I'm going to screeeeeAAAM!" they cried, slowly building up to the scream part until they were literally screaming. Ron covered his ears and Neville twitched on the bed but continued to sleep.

"I want the works!" Dean started again after the boys had recovered from their laughing fit. "I want the whole works!"

"Presents and prizes and sweets and surprises of all shapes and sizes!" Harry sang as well, laughing at the once more thoughtful look on Ron's face. "And now!" Harry demanded as an afterthought. The boys laughed as Harry shook his finger at Ron as though insisting firmly on his wants.

"Don't care how!" Seamus started again once he gathered his breath.

"I want it now!" the other two boys chorused in unison. Seamus laughed and went again.

"Don't care how!" Seamus held the note for a few seconds longer than they had been and then joined Harry and Dean in the big finale.

"I want it now!" The three boys harmonized on the last "now" and held the note for about a minute before grabbing their own presents for Ron. Before they finished off the song they dumped their own gifts all over Ron's head in a flourish of brightly wrapped paper and ribbons. Ron laughed with the others (although the red in his face still was darker than the roots of his hair) and they began to shove each other in a playful… I mean manly way.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Neville shouted, clearly agitated. "I was just about to dance with the _yellow _gum drop your prats!"

**(A/N: Yes I did cut most of the song and rearranged most of the lyrics… oh well…)**

……………

After the audience finished their applause the scene changed to a girl's dorm with a sad looking red head. Ginny listened to the ruckus going on in the boys dorm and sighed sadly. Hermione (who had come to visit her dear friend in the fifth year dorms) noticed and patted her hand sympathetically.

"It'll be okay Ginny… things will work themselves out," Hermione advised wisely, even though she herself doubted her own words. Ginny just sighed and placed her head on her hands again.

"I'mthinkingofbreakingupwithDean…" Ginny mumbled into her long hair. Hermione cocked an eyebrow and leaned in closer.

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Hermione asked in bewilderment. Ginny looked up again and looked a little more flustered.

"If you thought you heard that I might breakup with Dean… then yes you did," Ginny responded a bit snippily. Hermione nodded in understanding and quickly picked up the interrogation.

"Why? I mean I thought that you liked Dean a lot and he's actually been there… unlike Harry," Hermione pointed out. Ginny groaned and flopped back on her bed in distress.

"I can't stand pretending to poor Dean anymore… it hurts me because… sure I like him but I don't want to date him," Ginny explained distractedly. Hermione nodded and felt her own guilt towards Victor growing.

"Well I think you should do what makes you happy," Hermione encouraged, giving Ginny a big hug. Ginny giggled and frantically tried to shove Hermione away from her.

"Okay, enough love! More than enough love!" Ginny protested and finally Hermione pulled away. Ginny sobered up and got a determined look in her eyes.

"I'm going to do it today… at breakfast," Ginny decided. "I can't live with this guilt one day more… I have to end it now!" Hermione looked a little shocked but then her expression softened.

"Good girl Ginny…" she murmured admiringly. "You have a good heart."

……………..

"Dean I'm sorry… but we're over," Ginny said calmly right outside the Great Hall. The audience gasped a little at the look of shock on Dean's face. Dean seemed to blink several times in confusion before finally leaning in.

"What? Ginny this… this is so unexpected!" Dean cried in shock. Ginny began to tear up as she saw how upset he looked but she tried to stay firm.

"I like you Dean… but it just isn't working for us anymore… I don't feel love when I look at you… I'm sorry," Ginny explained, voice trembling a little. Dean stared blankly for a moment before his expression changed to one of mild anger.

"Who is it Ginny?" Dean asked quietly. Ginny averted her gaze before firmly answering.

"No one Dean… I wasn't cheating if that's what you mean," Ginny snapped, a little angry at his accusation. Dean nodded as if not quite convinced.

"Yeah… I believe you Weasley," Dean retorted angrily. Ginny's head snapped up and her expression changed to extreme hurt at the use of her last name. Dean stalked back into the Great Hall for breakfast while Ginny waited a few minutes before trailing back into the doors. She felt bad that Dean got so angry with her but at least now she felt less guilty… she felt good. Putting on an almost bright smile Ginny plopped down in a seat next to Harry. She just felt that today was going to be a good day.

"What was with Dean Ginny? He came in looking rather upset," Ron commented, shoving another truckload of scrambled eggs into his mouth. Ginny blushed a little and began to construct a response.

"Well… I just broke up with Dean…" Ginny said hesitantly, anxious for her brother's response. He looked at her suspiciously, temporarily forgetting the sausage he was just reaching for hungrily.

"Why? I mean I thought you would come around but…" Ron asked, looking a little more relieved.

"Well I guess we just didn't quite…" Ginny paused for a minute and glanced over at Harry meaningfully. "Click… we just didn't click." Harry nearly choked on his pumpkin juice… why had she used that reference of all references she could have made? Hermione grinned craftily at the two of them while Ron just went back to marveling at how expertly the toast was buttered.

…………….

"Oh come on Harry… it's Christmas Morning… Eve…" Hermione stumbled over her words for a moment before continuing. "Wouldn't it just be perfect if you told Ginny tonight?" Hermione gushed, always the romantic. Harry snorted miserably and turned back to his game of Exploding Snap.

"Trust me I want to Hermione… but it would just be too soon. I mean, she just broke up with Dean this morning at breakfast!" Harry protested. "I don't want to start a reputation for her that she wouldn't like…" Harry finished determinedly. Hermione grudgingly agreed and pouted, leaning back in her squishy armchair.

"So when do you plan on doing this then?" she asked curiously. Harry paused and thought for a moment.

"Well to tell you the truth… I don't know if I could get the courage up a second time," Harry muttered quietly. Hermione sighed dramatically and reached over to shake Harry's shoulders.

"Just do it tonight then! You know she only dated Dean to make you jealous so she won't care! Just… don't let anyone know you guys are dating until an appropriate amount of time has passed," Hermione cried, excited that she came up with a good solution. Harry let all of this absorb before also breaking into a wide grin.

"Hermione you're a genius!" he cried, hugging her for a moment before rushing off. Hermione just giggled in glee, a little surprised that Harry had even opened up to her about this… but then again would telling Ron be a wise decision? Anyway, she was just happy that _someone _would be happy.

"Herminny?" a thick voice entered the Common Room. Hermione glanced up at the Bulgarian and plastered on a sunshiny smile.

"Hey Victor!"

………….

"Hey Ginny," Harry said casually, trying to act cool and collected. Ginny glanced up and smiled.

"Harry, just the guy I was hoping to see," she joked, elbowing Harry lightly. Harry grinned at her and elbowed her back.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go on a walk with me… it's nice out and Ron would rather play Exploding Snap again," Harry laughed. Ginny's heart began to beat twice as fast as normal, wondering what Harry meant by this.

"Sure… that sounds like a lot of fun," Ginny agreed and without grabbing a coat Ginny exited the castle with him.

"Oh my gosh!" Ginny cried as the cold bit at her. "I forgot a jacket, hold on Harry," she apologized and began to turn to head back into the castle.

"Um… no that's okay Gin… here take my coat," Harry offered, taking his off and handing it to Ginny. Ginny stared in awe at Harry and then quickly began to chuckle.

"I never thought that _you _would to something so cliché Harry," she teased, but graciously accepted the coat all the same.

"Yeah well… I suppose I must get it from my dad… how else would he have gotten my mum to like him?" Harry joked, feeling just a little twinge of sadness. Ginny smiled kindly at Harry before quickly getting back to business.

"So where are we walking Harry?" she asked curiously, as they were still just standing near the entrance of the school.

"Oh, right," Harry muttered in embarrassment. "Where do you want to walk Ginny?" he asked, turning the tables. Ginny just looked at him oddly.

"Well… it was your idea to come out here Harry," she argued, giggling again. _"Why must I always giggle… it's so annoying!" _Ginny scolded herself mentally.

"Well… seems like the only place to walk is around the lake," Harry pointed out. Both blushed at their silly argument and began to walk around the lake. From there they began meaningless conversation and teased each other for various things. Things like _your hair is too messy _or _your beginning to sound like your mum with all that screeching_. They finally reached the other side of the lake and Harry realized that he _still _hadn't told Ginny.

"Well, it's been fun Harry," Ginny said, trying to dismiss herself and thinking that Harry had other things to do. Harry struggled with his thoughts for a moment and he almost let her go.

_She obviously doesn't feel the same way… she really wants to leave. _

**Are you crazy? She probably thinks that you have other things to do! Which you don't by the way…**

_Well what if I tell her and she laughs at me?_

**Were you listening at all to Hermione? She said that Ginny is in _love _with you!**

_Well…_

**Come on she's almost at the door!**

_I don't know…_

**Hurry up she's about to leave!**

_Well maybe…_

**JUST DO IT NOW!**

"Ginny!" Harry finally shouted, startling the poor girl. She wheeled around to face Harry and narrowly missed falling right on her face because of a sheet of ice.

"Bloody hell! What is it Harry?" she gasped, a little out of breath and truth be told… a little annoyed. Harry stood still and Ginny thought maybe he was in a comatose state or something.

"I… I want you to know… I… Ginny it's just…" Harry stuttered awkwardly. Ginny felt as if all of her breath was knocked out of her… what was he trying to say? Finally Harry seemed to get a grip on himself and clearly said… or sang…

"I should tell you I'm disaster… I don't know how to begin it." Ginny smiled pleasantly… she had heard this speech so many times… the 'I don't want my friends to be captured or brutally mauled by Mr. Scary Man Voldemort' spiel.

"Let's just make this part go faster, I have yet to be in it!" Ginny sang back, trying to reassure Harry. She carefully walked down the steps towards him and that was when she saw it… something was different about this.

"I should tell you…" Harry muttered desperately… obviously struggling with his emotions.

"I should tell you…" Ginny breathed, taking another step closer. She thought she understood Harry now… and then she knew that she did when she saw the relief pass through his eyes.

"I should tell you, I should tell," they sang together, just looking for a moment. "Well here we go… now we…" they sang in unison again, stepping closer to each other and ignoring the crunching of the snow beneath their feet.

"Oh no…" Harry whispered in slight fear. "I know this something is… here goes," he was obviously trying to keep from just bolting out of there.

"Here goes," Ginny reassured, touching Harry's shoulder lightly before drawing back again.

"Just so it's starting to… who knows?" Harry took another step, seeming more confident in himself.

"Who knows?" Ginny echoed and then jumped back into unison with Harry.

"Who knows where? Who goes there? Who knows… here goes!" they sang in determination, no longer shy. "Trusting desire starting to learn! Walking through fire without a burn!" Ginny reached up and grabbed Harry's hand in a more-than-friendly gesture. Harry grinned widely. "Clinging a shoulder a leap begins. Stinging and older asleep on pins! So here we go… now we," they began to lean in closer to one another until Harry pulled back.

"Oh no!" he moaned, feeling a little distressed and intrusive.

"I know…" Ginny murmured. She had this look in her eye… it was hard and determined and it made her look so strong despite her younger age. Harry felt a surge of… _love? _

"Oh no…" Harry sang again, only now he was a little more teasing. Ginny smiled back up at him, catching the joke.

"Who knows where? Who goes there? Here goes… here goes… here goes… here goes…" the two sang until Harry reached down and gave Ginny a light kiss. When he pulled away again Ginny was all smiles, tears of happiness slowly forming in her eyes. Grasping each others hands again, Harry and Ginny finally went back into the castle… but not before Ginny noticed the gentle snow falling and looked up to see a bushy haired girl leaning out a window, waving her wand in the air. Ginny grinned and had to remember to thank Hermione later… but now she had Harry to deal with.

**A/N: Wow… that was WAY longer than I expected it to be… lol! Nine freaking pages! Ah well… I probably should have added another song but… too bad. :D Please review and tell me what you think! Oh, and sorry if the Harry Ginny thing was a little… off… but I really really liked the book version so I decided to do it different because… well I kinda didn't want to shame the book… lol! **


	19. One Jump Ahead of the Dogs

**A/N: I know it's been forever and a half since I updated, but as I'm sure you all have noticed I've been having difficulties with song choices. Some people gave me ideas in their last reviews and I would really appreciate it if that continued. Thanks! The songs in this chapter are "One Jump Ahead" from Aladdin and "Dog Eats Dog" from Les Miserables. Interesting line-up no? **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, Aladdin, or Les Miserables. **

Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical!

One Jump Ahead of the Dogs

The cast chattered quietly amongst themselves as they anxiously waited for the cast list to be called. Ron and Harry were talking to each other as well, although Harry found it difficult to meet his best mate's eyes.

"So me and Lav have been apart for about... a week," Ron concluded. Harry looked at him questioningly and Ron quickly explained.

"I'm measuring it in the time that the play goes… it seemed like the appropriate way to do it," Ron reasoned. Harry nodded in agreement, although it still sounded odd to him. "You all right Harry? You seem quiet," Ron asked, concerned for his friend. Harry started out of his brief daze and tried to look convincing.

"Yeah I'm alright… I just didn't get much sleep last night," Harry said. It wasn't a complete lie after all. Hermione must have heard from her spot over by Victor because she glanced back and smirked at her friend. Harry just smiled back sheepishly and turned once more to the prattling Ron.

"Quiet everyone!" Luna called softly and dreamily. If it was a different circumstance no one would have given a second thought to the pale haired Ravenclaw but seeing as how she had a purpose everyone turned to listen. Luna's eyes focused briefly, a look not often seen on her face, and she read from the list. "I need Draco… and Professor Snape," Luna called nonchalantly. Everyone gasped because they once again forgot that teachers were being dragged into this. All eyes were turned towards a dark corner of a room, waiting for Snape to make his entrance. And what an entrance it was.

He strode out from the corner, black robes billowing out dangerously behind him, with his inky black hair slicked back as greasy as ever. Snape seemed to glance scathingly at each student he passed with his lips set in a twisted sneer. Even his black eyes seemed to smirk at those around him. Not even his shoes made a sound and it was like he was gliding across the floor.

"What's the matter, forgot that there were people of superior authority at this get together?" Snape sneered, finally passing all the students and making his way to the empty stage. Draco smirked and followed his idol onto the stage and walked upon a set that resembled the dungeons. Malfoy glanced at the room approvingly, it looked just like the original. Snape rolled his eyes at the younger man and motioned him to step out of sight. Draco just had enough time to step out of the way before the curtain rose once again and the lights turned onto the two actors on stage.

……………….

"Come in Mr. Malfoy," Snape drawled lazily, eyes never leaving the papers he was studying. Draco stalked in with a look of glee on his face.

"Professor Snape," Draco began greasily, "How are you this fine morning?" Snape glanced up at his favorite student, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Did you really come to ask me how I'm doing or do you want something from me?" Snape replied bluntly, dark eyes studying the young man in front of him. The audience chuckled a bit, though nervously. Draco's eyes flashed in annoyance but he quickly covered it up with a smirk.

"Now what would make you think that I needed something?' Draco drawled, looking straight at his teacher's leering face. At that Snape sent a look so dark and vile that it would have caused the prettiest of flowers to wilt on the spot. Luckily for flowers everywhere, Snape had none in his office. Unfortunately for Draco though, he received the full blast of the evident contempt.

"Don't play games Malfoy! I see the way that you hold your sleeve so it covers your left arm and I also see the look of obvious desperation hiding behind your eyes!" Snape snarled while at the same time keeping the same voice level as before. Draco's eyes widened in surprise, he hadn't expected that reaction.

"Now honestly Severus, do you think it wise to scold one of your fellow men?" Draco tutted, a look of triumph written on his face. In an instant Snape was away from his desk and in one single fluid movement he had pulled up Draco's left sleeve. There, imprinted on Draco's very flesh, was the Dark Mark. Voldemort's mark… the one that you would find floating above your home or your neighbor's home as a signal that the occupants were brutally murdered.

"Malfoy… you're an imbecile!" Snape hissed, once again forcefully shoving Malfoy's sleeve down. Draco glowered and his sharp gray eyes showed open malice towards his teacher.

"So I'm an imbecile for trying to bring honor back to the Malfoy name?" Draco shot forcefully. "I'm an imbecile for joining sides with a true leader? Would you rather I worship the ground that Saint Potter walks on?" Malfoy was seething at this point, trying to keep the same cool that he had just a few moments ago. Snape squared his shoulders and looked down at his pupil… and on some level his friend.

"No, you are an imbecile for getting so involved with the Dark Lord's doings! You realize he is just going to use you as a puppet that can be disposed of after a certain amount of use?" Snape spat while shooting daggers at the poor boy. "I don't know if you realize that there is no going back now. Once that mark is burned onto your flesh it never goes away!" Draco's face remained stoic and unreadable, which was something that the Malfoy family prided themselves in accomplishing. Snape hissed under his breath and regained his composure.

"So you admit that your affection for the Dark Lord is miniscule?" Malfoy asked, clearly mocking Snape. "I do believe that you yourself have a lovely tattoo on your own left arm." Snape snapped his head over to the pale boy and sneered.

"Since I have been in this longer than you I expect you to value my input… I love the Dark Lord as much as the next Death Eater," Snape said, obviously suggesting something. Draco knew that most of the remaining Death Eaters (probably with the only exception being his Aunt Bellatrix) only came back to their master out of fear and shame. Snape suddenly turned and stalked back to his desk and furiously began searching for something. He obviously found it after a moment of searching and Draco was surprised to see a pensieve being pulled from some hidden compartment in Snape's desk. The orchestra struck up a dark tune and before long Snape was singing along to it in a rough and oily voice.

"Don't you know what we Death Eaters are supposed to do? Well we are scavengers and not much more than that, it's true." Snape began and gave the pensieve a little tap with his wand.

"Here's a hint of gold stuck into a tooth," Snape sang mockingly while pointing to a younger version of himself robbing what looked like a dead body. "Pardon me M'sieur you won't be needing it no more!" Snape gave a little bow and Draco watched in amazement as the younger Snape did the same towards the dead body. "Shouldn't be too hard to sell. Add it to the pile… add it to the stock. Here among the sewer rats a breath away from Hell you get accustomed to the smell!" Snape roared, causing Draco to jump.

"So you're trying to tell me that you never enjoyed being a Death Eater then? Somehow I find that hard to believe," Draco scoffed, raising his eyebrows. Snape was silent for a moment before answering Malfoy.

"Not everything about being a Death Eater is glamorous," Snape muttered, speaking again. That only lasted a moment because soon he was singing about the other "tasks" he had been assigned.

"Well someone's gotta clean them up my friends! Bodies on the highway," Snape tapped the small bowl again and it changed to another image. Death and destruction was all around a small group, it looked as if some Death Eaters had actually attacked each other. "Law and order upside down. Someone's gotta clean up the mess as a service to the town!" Draco watched in fascination as the small group of Death Eater's cleaned up the mess of the other dead Death Eaters. As much as the Dark Lord loved and basked in attention he wouldn't have liked that sort of headline news. Now Snape shoved away the pensieve that contained all of his thoughts and memories and he began to round on Draco.

"Okay, so you've had some tough situations! I still don't see how this is supposed to do anything for me!" Draco protested, trying to keep the cringe off his face as the smell of vile hair oils came closer and closer.

"It's a world where dog eats dog and where they kill for bones on the street!" Snape spat, glowering at Draco. Draco hastily tries to back towards the door but Snape holds him fast by his left arm. "And the Master in his High Chair, he don't interfere. 'Cause he'd rather see us dead as the stiffs at my feet!" Snape finished with open contempt. Finally he released Draco and Draco backed quickly away towards a safe distance. After a moment of hesitation Draco strode towards the door and tried to keep his hands from shaking too noticeably.

Snape spun around and sat back down at his desk while the audience applauded. They didn't know who the heck the guy who looked like the vampire was but he was creeping them out.

………………………

The scene changed to a busy street in Diagon Alley. People were laughing and chattering amongst themselves while they passed the bright and cheerful shops around them. Sadly, the once popular ice cream shop on the corner was shut down because the owner was mysteriously abducted. Several other shops were also boarded up for the same reason. Down in a darkened alley way there stood a little man who goes by the name Mundungus Fletcher. Fletcher is a known con artist and is actively involved in the black market, although he denies it frequently to a flustered Mrs. Weasley.

Mundungus was often mistaken for a pile of rags, for those were what he often dressed in. He has red and drooping eyes that make him appear as if always wakes up from a terrible hangover. He had to peer out from beneath his matted ginger hair and his face and hands were often grubby and dirty. From looking at him you wouldn't take him for an expert con man even a troublemaker. You would probably mistake him for a drunken homeless wizard on the side of the road.

Now though, Mundungus had just woken up from a little nap and was stretching. While he stretched a solitary apple fell from his sleeve, hinting that it had been stolen. Just at that moment a Ministry official had been passing by and saw the incident.

"Mundungus!" he called warningly. "What are you up to?" Mundungus started and quickly tried to think of way to smooth take his way out of the situation.

"Well you see sir…" he began but quickly had to dodge a jet of bright light before he could say anything else.

"What are you doing making small talk with this guy?" another gruff looking official asked. "He's wanted for making false protection charms and then selling them to frantic wizards!" he shouted. Mundungus fled the scene while other Ministry officials popped out of nowhere and began to chase him.

"Gotta keep one jump ahead of the breadline!" Mundungus sang while running away from the officials. "One swing ahead of the wand! I steal only what I can't afford!" he pleaded desperately.

"Which is everything!" everyone shouted, even passersby. Mundungus cringed and picked up the pace again.

"One jump ahead of the lawmen! That's all," Mundungus paused and faced the audience before continuing, "And that's no joke!" He once again began to run while still smooth talking to the audience. "These guys just don't appreciate I'm broke!" The Ministry officials managed to corner the small man and began to call him mean names.

"Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!" they cried while shooting off various curses. Mundungus yelped and narrowly dodged a spell that would have turned him into a chicken.

"Just a little snack guys!" he pleaded, taking a bite out of the apple he had stolen. The Ministry officials howled in anger.

"Rip him open, take it back guys!" various strangers and shop owners called. Mundungus nervously backed himself out of the corner again.

"I can take the hint, gotta face the facts!" he then turned to some empty air next to him. "You're my only friend Abu!" The Ministry officials stared in shock at the man.

"Who?" they cried in slight fear, seeing as how no one was actually there. They then proceeded to lunge at the little criminal. The crowd began to sing mournfully about the poor little man.

"Oh it's that Mundungus's hit the bottom. He's become a one-man rise in crime!" they all sang in unison, swaying slightly.

"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat! Tell you all about when I got the time!" Mundungus sang, while once again running. This time he climbed on various shops to escape the angry Ministry men.

"One jump ahead of the slowpokes!" Mundungus laughed, seeing the men fall behind. "One skip ahead of my doom. Next time gonna use a nom de plume. One jump ahead ot the hitmen!" Mundungus cried, seeing that he literally WAS one jump ahead of the law men because he had to jump across one building roof to the next in order to escape. "One hit ahead of the flock!" he shouted as he leapt across the roofs, landing somewhat gracefully on the other side. From there he spotted a stairway that led back down to the street. "I think I'll take a stroll around the block!" He then clambered down the stairs and calmly began to walk down the street.

"Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!" the crowd cried dramatically while letting him walk right by. Mundungus then noticed that the Ministry was right behind him and he took off at a run again.

"One jump ahead of the hoofbeats!"

"Vandal!"

"One hop ahead of the hump!"

"Street rat!"

"One trick ahead of disaster!" Mundungus found that he had he was in the same dark alleyway that he had been in before.

"Scoundrel!"

"They're quick, but I'm much faster!" the little man cried while his legs pumped furiously.

"Take that!" the men cried upon shooting more curses at their victim. Mundungus came to a screeching halt as he found himself at an opening in the street. It appeared that it led to the sewers.

"Here goes, better throw my hand in! Wish me a happy landin'!" he cried, looking a bit upset that he had to jump into a sewer to escape this time. "All I gotta do is jump!" he cried and he did just that. Mundungus Fletcher jumped right into the sewer and threw the Ministry men off course.

The audience applauded loudly and giggled at the little escapade. Once again they didn't really know who the fellow was or why he was important to the story but it had been rather entertaining.

……………..

Everyone backstage applauded as well even though they were still a little anxious at where the story was going. Harry and Ginny stole a glance before once more turning to their friends to continue a conversation. Mundungus came backstage, dripping and looking utterly disgusted.

"Who put an actual sewer there?" Up in the rafters a faint chuckle could be heard, causing Hermione to smile broadly.

**A/N: Well there you have it! I took a drastic veer from romantic life and hopefully gave you a little more insight on the political one. Please review and tell me what you thought and of course song suggestions are lovely! **


	20. I Bet You Never Knew

**A/N: Well I'm back, finally, and hopefully this story is still entertaining for you guys:D :D The songs in this chapter are "There Are Worse Things I Could Do" from Grease and "Big Blonde and Beautiful" from Hairspray (yes that's for you piratesswriter, finally! Lol!) Keep in mind that part of this chapter is just to show that… well… despite everything some people do have hearts. It may seem weird or possibly cheesy but… I decided to take a big chance with this one… **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Grease or Hairspray OR Harry Potter. **

Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical!

I Bet You Never Knew…

"No screwing around this time guys! Let's go!" Professor McGonagall barked (yes… she's here too…) The students all sighed and rolled their eyes over at their professor. Honestly, they were running things just perfectly fine without her shrieking at them like she does in class.

"Pansy, get on the stage!" Luna hissed softly. Pansy's head snapped up in surprise, especially since she thought that she had been banned from the stage!

"Really?" she mouthed, looking greedy. Luna nodded irritably and literally threw young Pansy onto the stage. Draco sulked after her and looked like there was something incredibly disgusting taped underneath his pointed nose. Pansy wriggled excitedly, never suspecting that Draco Malfoy was about to take her heart and shatter it beyond repair.

……………………..

"Draco!" Pansy squealed as the curtain opened, revealing the dark Slytherin Common Room. "How's my Drakey-poo doing?" she cooed as Pansy forced the unsuspecting blonde man into a nearby chair. Draco grunted in annoyance and tried to keep his cool.

"What do you want Pansy?" he growled, icy eyes piercing into her skin. Pansy frowned at how chilly and abrupt Draco seemed with her but continued on nonetheless.

"Is it a crime to want to know how my little _Death Eater _is doing?" Pansy replied, simpering and sniffling pathetically. Gleefully Pansy began to rub his back as if he had a hard day of work or something. Draco rolled his eyes and suddenly found himself incapable of standing any more of this harassment.

"You know what Parkinson?" he snapped, eyes suddenly ablaze with fury. "You're nothing but a simpering little whore! All the time it's this… harassment and it drives me crazy! And don't you dare twist that into a compliment!" Draco snarled, standing up abruptly and whirling to face the surprised Pansy.

"Draco… what's the matter?" she whimpered, putting on her best puppy pout. Draco's face twisted in disgust and he had to force himself not to slap the pug-faced girl before him.

"I told you Pansy… I despise the sound of your simpering voice, the way that you bat your eyes as if you've got a horrendous twitch, and the way that you try to come across as attractive! Honestly Parkinson, it looks more like your nauseous than anything else!" Draco shouted mercilessly, ignoring the flinching face of his prey. "Just leave me alone! I don't know how often I have to tell you it!" Pansy drew back as if she had been shocked as she stumbled away from Malfoy.

"You don't mean that…" she whispered. Draco just scowled and stalked out of the Common Room, slamming the door shut behind him. Pansy stood there in shock of this new revelation… she always knew that Draco was a bit irritable but this…

"_Am I really what he says I am?" _she thought to herself. Finally she found it to be true with a sense of sickening disappointment in herself. "Well what does he expect? He's met my mother after all!" Pansy cried in frustration, throwing herself onto a comfortable armchair. Her mother always had a new "suitor" and she always treated each man with the same simpering sweetness that Pansy had endured ever since childhood. Was it really her fault then that she turned out this way?

"There are worse things I could do," Pansy began, "Than go with a boy or two." Pansy could hear a few gossiping sixth year girls advancing towards the Common Room but once they saw Pansy sitting in there their twittering immediately stopped. Instead they stared wide-eyed, almost guiltily, and then began in hushed whispers again as they made their way to the dorm. Tears stung Pansy's eyes as she hurriedly tried to wipe them away.

"Even though the castle thinks I'm trashy and no good," Pansy started pityingly but then halted herself, reminding herself that it was exactly what she was. "I suppose it could be true," she admitted out loud grudgingly. "But there are worse things I could do!"

Outside she saw Lavender staring sadly at the Weasel, obviously still moping around after their breakup. Pansy sighed sadly, who would have thought that Lavender of all people would be the first to fall. Pansy once more turned away from the window and continued with her song.

"I could flirt with all the guys! Smile at them and bat my eyes!" Pansy halted as she reviewed her status. No… she really only did that to Draco… she was good. "Press against them when we dance! Make them think…" Pansy stopped as her eyes misted over for a moment. "They stand a chance," she murmured softly, obviously deep in thought. "Then refuse to see it through, that's a thing I'd never do!" she insisted fiercely. All the times that Draco had allowed her to fondle him, mess with his hair, even kiss him on occasion… it was all a lie. And knowing this hurt Pansy deeper than she ever expected it would. Pansy now sank into the same armchair again, merely reflecting on random moments. Finally she started again, and the audience found themselves to be moved by this girl who had previously made them sick to their stomachs.

"I could stay home every night, wait around for Mr. Right!" Pansy again insisted, remembering her Aunt who was wasting away over this in her little home. All alone. "Take cold showers every day and throw my life away on a dream that won't come true!" Again the thought of her little Aunt crossed her mind, sitting home alone while her own mother bedded a man every other evening probably. Her dear sweet Aunt who was only living now on a little fantasy.

"I could hurt someone like me out of hurt…" Pansy once again paused, getting up to move over to the fireplace. "And jealousy!" she remarked, noticing how the flames seemed to resemble the fire going onside of her own heart, burning everything it touched. "I don't steal and I don't lie!" Well… usually. Suddenly a burst of emotion ran through the poor girl and she nearly screamed out the next words. "But I can feel and I can cry!" she sobbed, racing once again to the window so she could escape the flames. Outside the snow was falling gently to the ground and just by the lake she could see Draco and his cronies talking and laughing together. They were probably laughing about her… the insensitive gits!

"In fact I bet you never knew," Pansy blamed, wanting to shift her emotions to Draco again. She didn't really like the revelations she was making about herself. "That to cry in front of you…" Pansy trailed off, merely watching as Draco motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him to another part of the lake. "That's the worse thing I could do!" Pansy finally turned her face away from the image below and instead pressed her back to the chilly window, allowing it to support her while she cried.

The stage slowly blacked out and the audience applauded, wiping away a few stray tears from their eyes.

………………………..

The scene changed to the Death Eater's lair, in all its spooky and ooky glory. Someone in the audience happily hummed the tune to the "Adam's Family" but was immediately shushed by not-so-amused theatergoers.

"The plan is in motion! The Malfoy boy is so filled with pride that he will do anything to make sure his mother still gets invited to all the balls and local get-togethers," a hooded figure cackled. The other standing with him nodded, and the audience was surprised to find that this other person was female.

"Yes it's true, my sister has lost face lately in the community," a low and edgy female's voice responded. The other Death Eater nodded in agreement.

"Do you think he'll have the guts though?" the male Death Eater asked in concern. Bella (I'm sure we all know it's her right? Well if you don't then… well now you do) chuckled and shook her head.

"I doubt it… he will at least be able to set up the right setting for Snape though," Bella explained, sadly realizing how weak her nephew was. The other Death Eater solemnly nodded behind his mask.

"True… Severus has been very helpful to the Dark Lord thus far… does he know of the boy's plight?" Bella nodded distractedly, as if considering if this man was really worth talking to or not.

"Of course he does… Malfoy revealed a little to him and then the Dark Lord formally explained the situation to Severus," she snapped, a little annoyed at this man's insolence. The other Death Eater bowed his head as he knew that Bella was growing tired of the conversation. "Come on, let's go somewhere else," Bella muttered, and with that the two masked evildoers left the stage with flourish.

…………………………..

Lavender pranced across the stage, bearing a sign proudly. With a bright white grin, she held up the sign above her head that read **Privet Drive**. With another smile and wink she twirled off the stage again, allowing the scene to build itself. Soon the audience found themselves gazing at a bleak looking street, where all the homes were built exactly the same and everything was picture perfect. Everyone in their seats gave a shudder at the neatness but waited expectantly for something to happen. Swiftly the set changed to the actual inside of the of one of the homes. On the coffee table in the living room there were several pictures of a tubby blonde boy with either his equally round father or rail thin, horsefaced mother. Sometimes both even. Suddenly, said tubby boy entered the living room, bopping to some nameless beat coming from his mp3 player. With each little dance bob there came a great trembling in the set and even into the audience, causing them to mutter incoherently to each other.

The blonde boy continued on nonetheless and inadvertently gave the audience his name. He was repeating it over and over in what appeared to be a rendition of some rap song playing in his ears.

"Dudley, that's my name, and I'm here to rock your brains!" he muttered dryly, as if bored. Suddenly his piggy little eyes brightened and his large mouth curved upwards, causing the fat on his face to crease up into some kind of smile. He immediately began to swing his hips to the tune (which the orchestra was conveniently now playing) and stomped his feet. This lead to a few lights falling down but Dudley continued on regardless.

"Once upon a time," Dudley began in a tuneless singing voice, singing along with the words playing on his mp3. "Girl I was just like you. Never let my extra large largesse shine through!" The audience groaned as Dudley began to do some kind of "fancy footwork"… a.k.a. a bunch of ground shaking foot stomping.

"Hair was brown and nappy. Never had no fun. I hid under a bushel, which is easier said than done!" Dudley sang, finally stopping his dancing and instead turned to face the audience dramatically.

"Then one day my grandma who was big and stout. She said you gotta love yourself from the inside out!" Dudley took a deep breath and paused for dramatic effect. Then he pranced over to the kitchen and opened up an overstocked fridge.

"And just as I learned how to strut my funky stuff!" At this Dudley swung his hips before turning back to the fridge. "I found out that the world at large can't get enough so…" The audience gasped as Dudley turned back around holding a humungous…

"Bring on that pecan pie!" he warbled (several chins wobbling) and threw an extra large pie onto the kitchen table. "Poor some sugar on it, sugar don't be shy!" Dudley turned back to the kitchen and plopped out a large tub of ice cream. "Scoop me up a mess of that chocolate swirl. Don't be stingy, I'm a growing…" Dudley paused for a minute and then substituted a word in. "Boy!" Funny… it seems like his mother often tells herself that as she watches Dudley pig out on some kind of other fatty food.

"I offer big love with no apology!" he belted right before he shoved several deep fried… blocks of something down his throat. "How can I deny the world the most of me?" he asked through a mouth full of crunchy goodness.

"I am not afraid to throw my weight around," Dudley cried, once more swinging his hips dangerously. "Pound by pound," he added as he pulled out a large tub of whipped cream. "Because I'm big, blonde, and beautiful!" he insisted dramatically, pouring half the whipped contents down his swollen throat. He then stroked his thin blonde hair that was always plastered down on his head. "There is nothin' 'bout me that's unsuitable!" The audience grumbled in disagreement.

"No one wants a meal that only offers the least! When girl we're servin' up the whole damn feast!" he crowed happily. He loved this song… it just fit him like a glove. "Slice off a piece of that hog head cheese. Then take a look inside my book of recipes!" Dudley cackled. He then pulled out numerous more food items, shoved them all between two large slabs of cake, and began to dance around the house. (A/N: Is this making anyone else's stomach hurt? It's hurting mine… it's so gross!)

"Then we'll be big blonde and beautiful! It's time to face the fact it's irrefutable! Can't ya hear that rumbling? That's our hunger to be free!" Dudley just hummed the rest because it didn't have to do much with him. Happily he danced off with his fatty cake sandwich and down the hall… ending the song a little flatly. The audience glanced at each other, shrugged, and applauded politely. What in the world did that have to do with anything?

**A/N: What did it have to do with anything? Huh… ANYWAY I was hoping to get a little input on your part. I was thinking of maybe doing a little flashback sequence with Harry using the song "Skid Row" from Little Shop of Horrors and I wanted to know opinions or suggestions. And tell me if you at least giggled a little bit during the chapter… thanks! Sorry for the delay… every time I tried to download the "Big, Blonde, And Beautiful" lyrics my computer freaked out and froze… maybe it was a sign… hmm… **


	21. And They Break Your Hearts!

**A/N: Finally back with an update, the songs in this chapter shall be "Skid Row" from Little Shop of Horrors and "Step Sister's Lament" from Roger and Hammerstein's Cinderella. Yes… I know what you all are thinking… "ANOTHER FILLER CHAPTER! AHHH!" lol! Please forgive me… I hope that something of importance will come up soon but it is very hard to pick some songs that fit with the storyline… ANYWAY please read and review! Oh, and for the whole Skid Row part… they aren't _exactly _in Skid Row because that would be WAY too AU… so just take it in a metaphorical way. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Little Shop of Horrors OR Roger and Hammerstein's Cinderella. **

Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical!

"And They Break Your Hearts!"

Harry was looking around for Ron, unable to find him anywhere, and gently called his name a few times.

"Ron?" he whispered, looking behind props and different sets. Suddenly, Harry thought he heard giggles that sounded so much like Lavender coming from behind a particularly large set. Dreading the thought of finding something he would rather not find Harry looked behind a set that looked like it might have belonged to the Shrieking Shack. There he found Ron and Lavender having a snog fest… poor Harry drew back feeling like he was going to be sick.

"Oh, Harry!" Ron mumbled, detaching himself from Lavender at last. He excused himself from Lavender's company and hurried over to where Harry had stumbled. "I guess you've found out then that Lav and I are back together!" Ron said happily, eyes shining. Harry nodded a few times and tried to get the disturbing images out of his head.

"Yeah… I noticed," Harry said finally. Ron was all smiles though as he babbled on about how Ron had walked in on Lavender crying in a corner over him and he was so guilty and blah, blah, blah. Harry only noticed that Hermione was staring at Ron with the most hurt and mournful expression on her face. Within a few moments though Krum was next to her and asking her "Vat es wrong?". Before the scene could become worse by Ron seeing Krum comforting Hermione or for Lavender to see Ron staring at Hermione in anger, Luna called out the cast.

"I need Harry and… well… there's some random people here… umm… you know who you are?" Luna said calmly and evenly. Everyone shrugged and Harry worked his way away from the still babbling Ron and over to the stage.

……………………

The audience looked surprise to see Harry step out in pajamas and climb sleepily into his bed. A scene hardly EVER started with the main character going to sleep. Quickly the predicament was explained when the dialogue started.

"Harry?" a thick Irish voice ventured in the growing darkness of the stage. Harry's head snapped up irritably.

"Yes Seamus?" Harry answered, trying to keep the venom out of his voice.

"Why… where's Ron?" Seamus asked, suddenly distracted from his original question by Ron's absence. Harry grumbled in annoyance but answered the question honestly.

"He's in the Common Room with Lavender… they're back together and making up for lost time," Harry explained, but before he could go to sleep Seamus asked another question.

"How come you don't talk about your family?" There was a deadly silence in which Harry sat up straight and looked over at Neville and Dean who were also looking curious. Sighing, Harry decided he wouldn't get any sleep if he didn't tell them, so he might as well explain EVERYTHING.

"I live with my aunt and uncle as you all know…"

(FLASHBACK!)

There were rows and rows of homes… all built exactly the same. The lawns were cut in the same exact fashion and everyone in the homes doing almost the same exact thing day in and day out. But was anyone _truly _happy?

An young and well put together woman was walking down the street and began to softly sing.

"The alarm goes off at seven and you start uptown," the young brunette began, barely audible. "You put in your eight hours for the powers that have always been," she sang again only a little stronger.

"Sing it child," a kind elderly woman said, obviously worked down too.

"Till it's five p.m.," the woman finished strongly and mournfully. Suddenly other people jumped out of nowhere and began to sing too.

"Then you go," an elderly man with a deep voice wearing a suit said.

"Downtown," a few women, including the same who began the song, sang.

"Where the folks are broke," another group of men echoed.

"You go downtown!"

"Where your life's a joke!"

"You go downtown!"

"When you buy your token and go!" the men finished with a flourish. Then all began to sing together for the one line.

"Home to Skid Row!" all chorused and then split up once more.

"Downtown," the men chorused now.

"Where the cabs don't stop!" one woman complained as she attempted to hail a taxi for herself.

"Downtown!" the girls joined together for this one, watching as a man tried to order food from a nearby stand.

"Where the food is slop!" he moaned, examining his slightly undercooked hotdog. There is nothing worse than an undercooked hotdog I tell ya.

"Downtown, where the hop-heads flop in the snow!" all sang together again, stopping everything to finish their song. "Down on skid row!" Now three young women who appeared to be waitresses danced onto the stage and took the center for their solo.

"Uptown you cater to a million jerks," the accused, pointing the metaphorical finger at their customers. "Uptown you're messengers and mailroom clerks! Eating all your lunches at the hotdog carts!" Okay, so maybe that was an exaggeration, but that wasn't the point. "The bosses take your money and they break your hearts!" the girls exclaimed tearfully before allowing themselves to be ushered towards the back of the stage again.

"That's when you go," the same deep voiced man said, leading the singers into their next verse.

"Downtown," all but one person chorused softly.

"Where the guys are drips," a cute little blonde complained, wrinkling her nose. The only guys that ever actually hit on her were really old men looking for an affair before they bit the dust.

"Downtown," the others added again quietly so as not to drown out the quiet little girl on stage. Harry now remembered her to be a neighbor that Petunia had always laughed at and scorned.

"Where they rip your slips," she sang again, only sounding a little more disgusted and her voice rose.

"Downtown," the voices sang once more.

"Where relationships are no-go!" the young girl sang once more, stronger than ever before her voice dropped again. "Down on skid row!"

"Down on skid row," everyone else echoed.

"Down on skid row," the girl sang again, her voice once more rising.

"Down on skid row!"

"Down on skid row!" the girl finished loudly and strongly. Instantly the scene changed from outside to the inside of one particular home on Privet Drive.

"Poor!" a younger Harry sang out, speaking about his life story. "All my life I've always been poor!" the little ten years old's voice broke a little on the last 'poor'. "I keep asking God what I'm for!" Harry implored, getting down on his knees and abandoning his broom for a moment. "He says 'Gee I'm not sure… sweep that floor kid!" Harry saw his uncle Vernon glaring at him with his neck veins bulging, causing him to start sweeping again hurriedly.

"Harry!" a screechy woman's voice called from somewhere back in the home. "I need you to go out and replant my garden!" she insisted coldly. Harry gritted his little teeth but complied, knowing that if he didn't he would just have meals taken away again.

"Oh!" he sang once outdoors in the garden. "I started life as an orphan, a child of the street!" I suppose this wasn't how it had happened but it's what his aunt and uncle had always told him. They also said that his parents had died in a car accident, leaving Harry alone to fend for himself as a very small baby. "Here on skid row, he took me in, gave me shelter, a bed, crust of bread and a job!" Harry explained sadly, though he knew without Vernon or Petunia he would most certainly die. "Treats me like dirt, calls me a slob which I am!" Harry spat out scornfully but also acceptingly. Suddenly Harry abandoned the garden and began to walk down the sidewalk away from his home sadly.

"So I live," his little voice explained again.

"Downtown," the rest of the townspeople backed up the little boy.

"That's your home address, you live…"

"Downtown."

"When you're life's a mess you live," Harry began to walk faster as unbidden thoughts entered his mind.

"Downtown!"

"Someone show me a way to get out of here!" Harry sang, voice rising in sudden fear and stride lengthening. "Cause I constantly pray I'll get out of here!" Harry had thoughts of going to a similar office that his Uncle worked at, forced to be interested in different screws, bolts, and nuts. The thought made Harry sick right down to his stomach as he also imagined himself getting married to some rubbernecking woman and then having an overweight child… doing the same exact thing every night… routines never changing.

"Downtown," the rest of the townspeople added softly, sadly watching the little boy who had to grow up so quickly. Harry shuddered at the realization of their sympathy because it made his predicament all the more real.

"Please won't somebody say I'll get out of here!" Harry pleaded, looking to strangers so they would say the magical words that he longed to hear. "Someone gimme my shot or I'll rot here!" Harry shouted and began to run as if hoping it would solve his problems. The pavement sped by in a blur as the younger Harry forced himself to put more distance between himself and his fears.

"Show me how and I will, I'll get out of here! I'll start climbing up hill and get out of here!" Harry insisted bravely, not wanting to spend the rest of his life in this misery. Suddenly Harry stopped running and instead looked up at the sky as if expecting fate to interfere in some way. "Someone tell me I still can get out of here! Someone tell Lady Luck that I'm stuck here!" Harry began to run again as hard as he could, terrified of what could happen to him.

"Gee it sure would be swell to get out of here!" Harry sang as well as another child that he passed by in his hurried frenzy. "I'd move heaven and hell to get out of skid!" Harry cried and noticed that several children were also singing with him. "I'd do I don't know what to get out of skid!" Harry and other children begged.

"Downtown!" the townspeople once more echoed.

"But a hell of a lot of a lot to get out of skid!"

"Downtown!"

"People tell me there's not a way out of skid!" Harry himself heard Vernon tell him that just the other night. Vernon had said that Harry was stuck in this hell hole for life!

"Downtown!"

"But believe me I gotta get outa skid row!" Harry had stopped running now and instead stared out to where the interstate started and led far from Privet Drive, singing his little heart out because it helped to ease his confusion and terror. Finally his voice died off and the streets once more picked up their normal hustle and bustle. He could hear distant screeching and Harry knew that the Dursleys had realized he was gone. With a heavy sigh Harry trudged back down the pavement and away from his temporary freedom.

The next morning Harry received a very suspicious looking letter from some school called "Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry".

(END FLASHBACK!)

"Wow… interesting story Harry," Dean sad somewhat sympathetically. Really Dean had a suspicion that Ginny had broke up with him because of Harry and because of it the two roommate's friendship was strained.

"That's really awful," Neville added for comfort. This made Harry wince because in comparison Neville's childhood was far more miserable. Death Eaters had tortured Neville's parents when Neville was just a little child as his parents were a part of the anti-Voldemort Order of the Phoenix. Ever since then the two adults had been locked away in St. Mungo's Wizard Hospital because the torture had caused them to go insane. Now Neville lived with his grandmother but Harry had actually accidentally run into Neville at St. Mungo's while he was visiting his parents.

"Well Lady Luck did come and find me and before I knew it I was plucked away from that possible life style," Harry said contentedly, knowing that he was much better off now.

"Well goodnight!" Seamus exclaimed and was instantly asleep in his bed, snoring loudly. Dean and Neville chuckled and Dean explained to no one in particular.

"Seamus loves a good musical number before bed."

……………………….

There was a temporary black out as the scene shifted and the curtain once more rose to reveal Hermione aimlessly wandering the hallways. She seemed somewhat content and carefree, except for the occasional recital of some history date or other that she felt she needed to know for her exams. Suddenly she heard rather disturbing noises in some dark corner behind a suit of armor. Since she WAS a prefect, it was her job to bust whatever couple was snogging back there. Making sure her badge was adjusted properly and in clear sight, Hermione strode over to the cause of the noise.

"All right you two…" but before Hermione can say anything else she realizes who is behind the armor. Ron was there snogging with Lavender… _Lavender!_ Suppressing the cry of horror that was nearly ripped out of her throat Hermione backed away slowly from the armor. "Ron…" she began in a trembling voice but she quickly cleared her throat and thought of a good lie. "You're a prefect for goodness sakes! Get out of that corner and be a good example!" Hermione snapped, covering her previous and evident misery at realizing that Won-Won and Lav-Lav were a couple again. Ron scowled at her but led Lavender out of the corner anyway, throwing dirty looks at Hermione. Never could Hermione express in a million words how deeply those looks cut into her heart and soul.

Suddenly Hermione Granger had an idea… albeit a stupid and possibly unrewarding idea but a decent idea nonetheless. She was going to follow them and try and find out what exactly it was that Ron saw in his precious Lavender. Hermione crept as silently as she could, keeping to the shadows, and peered around corners at Ron and Lavender.

"Why would a fellow want a girl like her?" Hermione sang softly to herself and then laughed inwardly. Because Lavender Brown was ungodly beautiful, that's what a guy would want with her. But still… she hadn't thought that Ron would go for that. Suddenly realizing that these thoughts were causing her to stray away from the shadows, Hermione ducked quickly back into the darkness so as not to be spotted.

"She's a frothy little bubble with a flimsy kind of charm," Hermione sang once more to herself, hoping it would ease the heartache. Hermione padded gently a little too close without realizing it in her growing anger. "And with very little trouble I could break her little arm!" It was true… Lavender was very delicate and easily broken. Instantly realizing that she was too close Hermione stood stock still and waited for them to draw far ahead before continuing.

"Oh why would a fellow want a girl like her, a girl who's merely lovely?" Hermione asked herself quietly, not wanting anyone to hear how ridiculous she sounded. "Why can't a fellow ever once prefer a usual girl like me?" Suddenly Hermione didn't like where her thoughts were going but she had no power to stop them now. She began to wonder why everyone put such a high stock in beauty and good looks… why shouldn't it matter that a girl is intellectual or a little unique. This sent a wave of new loathing through Hermione's blood and she once more crept behind the two lovebirds.

"Her face is equiside I suppose but no more equiside than a rose is," Hermione said scathingly, beginning to hate herself. "Her skin may be delicate and soft but not any softer than a doe's is." Hermione sang this somewhat tearfully and quickly tried to get a grip on her rapidly changing of emotions. "Her neck is no longer than a swan's. She's only as dainty as a daisy!" Just as Hermione sang this bit she tripped over her own feet and nearly fell right on her face. She looked up worriedly to see if Ron or Lavender noticed but she saw them just sneak into a classroom. For the first time in the last ten minutes Hermione stepped out of the darkness and stared longingly after them.

"So why is the fellow going crazy?" she snapped, feeling anger once more wash over her. "Oh why would a fellow want a girl like her? So obviously… usual." Lavender was like a little clone of every other superficial girl out there and it was rather unnerving. "Why can't a fellow ever once prefer a girl who's merely…" Hermione trailed off, voice faltering. "Me," she breathed sadly into the now still corridor.

"I'm such a fool," Hermione groaned. "I DO have someone who's willing to love me for me and yet I can't ever seem to actually care for him in that sense!" Hermione then turned woodenly towards the wall and forcefully banged her head against the wall. "Why-does-everything-have-to-be-so-complicated," Hermione moaned, pausing after every word to bang her head painfully.

"Herminny?" Viktor called into the nighttime. "Why vare you banging your vhead against vat wall?" Viktor asked curiously and somewhat worriedly. He rushed over and stopped Hermione's mechanical head banging and turned her to look at him. Hermione looked back and nearly cried.

"_I'm such a witch… here I have this guy that's willing to take care of me forever… and he **loves me.** He loves me. I feel awful thinking about Ron all the time because he has never ONCE shown that he ever wanted me,"_ Hermione thought and she felt shame and guilt coursing through her body. Tears of overwhelming selfhatred filled Hermione's eyes and she just shook her head at Viktor.

"Nothing's wrong dear… let's go," she whispered, just wanting to be close to someone that cared. Viktor shrugged and led Hermione towards the Gryffindor Common Room while Hermione mentally wept.

The audience applauded as the curtain once more fell and began to swish and sway gently.

**A/N: I suppose they were both kind of serious songs… kind of… I suppose it depends on your outlook of things… hmm… ANYWAY I promise that something important will happen in the next chapter because I really need to finish up this story at some point… :D In the meantime however I would absolutely love it if you all would review and tell me what you thought! **


	22. Perfect In Every Way?

**A/N: Well I'm back… finally… school… ugh… lol!!!! Anyway, the songs are "No More" from Into the Woods and "Kids" from Bye, Bye Birdie. Yup… interesting lineup, no??? Anyway, please be sure to review when you're done with the chapter and suggestions for songs are ALWAYS lovely:D Thanks!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, Into the Woods, or Bye, Bye Birdie. **

Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical!

"_Perfect in Every Way?"_

"Stupid men…" Hermione muttered darkly backstage, in a very foul mood after her previous escapade in the corridor. "Stupid bloody prats…" she continued to hiss, causing people to look at her as if she was crazy. Hermione found herself questioning her sanity as well. It was just then that she peered around a particularly large prop and found a very sudden and nearly disturbing sight.

"Hermione!" Harry yelped, leaping away from someone who appeared to be with him. Soon fiery red hair could be seen as Harry began to spaz, running his hand through his already very mussed hair nervously.

"God you two need to get a room," Hermione snapped though she was beaming, dark mood forgotten for the moment. Harry smiled and Ginny shook her head in silent laughter.

"Merlin Harry, you would think that you had killed someone with that guilty look on your face," she chuckled, socking him in the shoulder affectionately. Hermione rolled her eyes as the two began to… dear Merlin… "tickle each other".

"Yeah… well I'm going to leave this disgusting display of public affection… I hope you aren't on soon Harry or Ginny!" With that Hermione flounced off and tried not to imagine what they got back to doing.

"I got the list and it's…" Luna paused for a moment her dreamy eyes casting over the flock of people lazily. "Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape… since those are the only Professors that everyone seems to care about." Again Luna's blunt ways caused discomfort around the room but nonetheless the three Professors made their way to the stage. Dumbledore with his quiet and friendly mannerisms and his eyes twinkling characteristically. McGonagall swept in sternly and seemed to almost glare at students from her squared glasses and her hair swept into its usual bun. Snape of course stalked in with his black attire and sneered at the gaping students before dramatically swooping after the other Professors.

"It's kind of like a parade," Neville commented from the back, still feeling a little nervous after seeing Snape up close. Poor Neville who was so afraid of Professor Snape.

…………………..

The stage came into view once more and it seemed that there were three teachers all huddled into a strange, open room. Also known as Dumbledore's office. There were two especially distraught teachers babbling and shrieking at an older man while making dramatic hand gestures to fit. One, the woman, was rather spastic while the man (whom the audience recognized as Snape) was more quiet and greasy in his complaining.

"Quiet!" the older man, also known as Dumbledore, bellowed over the noise and smiled amusedly at the other teachers. "Now one at a time please tell me what's going on." Snape opened his mouth to begin but McGonagall cut him off promptly with an icy glare.

"It's the students Albus! I can't ever seem to keep them focused long enough to learn a thing!" the older woman with her quavering but stern voice started, raising her hands in an exasperated gesture. "They're always laughing over some unnamed insect or prank or sometimes they even go as far as to toss notes to each other and snigger over them!"

"Well I've had nearly ten duels outside of my classroom in the past week," Snape interjected. "And it's always between Slytherin and Gryffindor… with Gryffindor being the offenders of course," he added spitefully. "Those blasted, noble Gryffindors are always trying to find ways to sabotage my House, Headmaster and I won't stand for it any longer!"

"Minerva… Severus… I believe that you both are suffering under a great deal of stress," Dumbledore said quietly. The two Heads of Houses waited patiently for Dumbledore to continue but when he did not Professor McGonagall finally burst… into song.

"Kids!" she began in her old, voice. "I don't know what's wrong with these kids today!" Before she could continue however Snape smoothly cut in with his greased tongue.

"Kids! Who can understand anything they say?" he added rolling his eyes. Just that day two students had called him 'Home dog'. What the bloody hell was a home dog?

"Kids! They are disobedient, disrespectful oafs!" Minerva added crossing the room to slam her hand on Dumbledore's desk for dramatic effect.

"Noisy, crazy, dirty, lazy, loafers!" Snape snapped, pushing McGonagall aside so that he could face Dumbledore now with his own appeal.

"While we're on the subject," Dumbledore sang along merrily, playing along with the little performance before Minerva and Severus could claw each other's eyes out.

"Kids!" Professor McGonagall shrieked, jabbing a finger in the air as Severus backed away from her sulkily. "You can talk and talk till your face is blue!"

"Kids!" Snape drawled dramatically sweeping in to take the spotlight and faced the audience. "But they still just do what they want to do!" Dumbledore bopped along happily to the music, rather amused by the spectacle.

"Why can't they be like we were," the two Professors sang, harmonizing but still glaring daggers at each other. "Perfect in every way? What's the matter with kids today?" There was a slight musical interlude as Snape and McGonagall hurried off to different positions. Minerva was tearfully looking over an old school yearbook while Snape was in another corner, twirling his wand lazily.

"Kids!" Minerva finally sang out, looking up from the yearbook. "I've tried to teach them the best I could!" she wailed and flung the book aside.

"Kids! Kids!" Snape sang out, hoping to out do the older woman. "Laughing, singing, dancing, grinning, morons!" With each word Snape advanced towards the audience, clenching and unclenching his fingers as though wanting to wring someone's necks. The little orchestra man in the orchestra pit looked around nervously as Snape continued to step towards him menacingly.

"And while we're on the subject!" Dumbledore interjected, snapping Snape out of it and forcing him to turn back towards Minerva.

"Kids! They are just impossible to control!" Minerva frowned, forgetting her previous sadness and once more remembering her anger and frustration.

"Kids! With their awful clothes and their rock an' roll!" On the words 'rock an' roll' Snape imitated playing a guitar like one of the Weird Sisters before regaining composure. Minerva looked at him in surprise but decided not to push the matter.

"Why can't they dance like we did?" the two sang, once more harmonizing but turning away from each other to face different parts of the stage.

"What's wrong with Sammy Caine?" Dumbledore asked helpfully, earning an approving nod from McGonagall.

"What's the matter with kids..." the two finally turned to face each other and grudgingly Snape took Minerva's hand. "To…" they sang while Minerva tried to inconspicuously wipe the grease that had rubbed off on her clothes. Stupid Snape. "Day?" The final note was held out and the spotlight showed the two teachers standing close to each other with their arms outstretched towards the chairs in the darkened audience. Once the music ended their hands dropped to their sides with flourish and all the lights went out.

Somewhere Seamus, who happened to be working the lights at the moment, patted himself on the back for such an emotional lighting job. Once the audience finished applauding though Seamus was forced to raise the lights again to finish out the scene.

"Well Albus, certainly now you understand our feelings on the matter?" Minerva asked while still rubbing her clothes to no avail. The grease was layered on thick. With a lazy flick of his wand Dumbledore cleaned up the grease, earning a scowl from Professor Snape.

"Yes I most certainly do," the Headmaster responded calmly, eyes still twinkling.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Snape snapped (**A/N: Hehe… that's kind of fun to say a few times fast…)** impatiently. Dumbledore placed his fingertips together thoughtfully before finally responding.

"I don't think there is anything special I _can _do… perhaps you should take unreasonable amounts of House Points away until the students learn their lesson?" Minerva snorted very unladylike at this comment.

"Well it may work for me but Snape already does that so I don't know what _he _will do," she responded curtly. With a quick nod to the Headmaster and her fellow Professor, McGonagall swept from the room. Snape sneered but he too exited the room, leaving Dumbledore to a quiet chuckle and some lemon drops.

…………………………………….

The lights dimmed again (Seamus was cackling backstage and flipping light switches like he was born to do it) and then rose to indicate a new scene. We were still in Dumbledore's office but a young girl (presumably Lavender) pranced by with a sign telling the audience that four days had passed. Once she had danced offstage again Dumbledore went about writing something and glancing up at the clock every now and then. Soon there came a tentative knock at the door.

"Do come in Harry," Dumbledore called, pushing his papers aside and folding his hands. Harry came onstage and looked around in puzzlement.

"You wanted me sir?" Harry asked nervously. Dumbledore hardly ever had anything good to say when he called for an emergency meeting between the two. Dumbledore nodded kindly, conjuring up one of his famous squishy chairs to sit in.

"Please sit Harry while I explain myself," he commanded gently. Harry, still a little suspicious, but trusting Dumbledore all the same flopped into the chair. "How have you been?" Dumbledore asked casually, but the sympathetic look in his eyes suggested that eh was referring to the Sirius incident. Harry swallowed but remained composed.

"I'm doing better than the last time I was in your office sir," he responded firmly. Dumbledore smiled but his piercing gaze still saw through Harry's shield.

"Well most certainly you aren't shouting at me so you must be feeling a bit better," he concluded and held out a little bowl of treats. "Would you like a Tangerine Twist? They're a tad bit tart but they have a delightful aftertaste." Harry cautiously took a candy, he had quite a bit of experience with Dumbledore's bizarre choice in candies. This one turned out to be an understatement, as usual. It was more than a "tad sour" but instead caused his whole face to scrunch up and his tongue and taste buds to cry out in horror. The aftertaste _was_ delicious however. Dumbledore smiled and then continued on in his slightly raspy, aged voice.

"I'm sure you remember my pensieve Harry, it proved to be quite useful to you in your fourth year if I remember correctly," Dumbledore stated, not really asking him a question. "I have a few things that I wish to show you, it has to deal with Lord Voldemort but that is all I can explain at the moment." Dumbledore rose from his seat and began to head to his cabinet where his penseive was kept.

Harry felt a wave of mixed emotions hit him… the strongest was fear and weariness. _I don't want to go… in those memories there will lie only more questions that will require more answers and I hardly have any answers to the present questions. Each year my life has become more and more complicated and I don't want to delve any deeper than I already have. And now I have Ginny to think about, for my own selfish reasons I don't want to drive her away to be all "noble" so Dumbledore can bloody well solve these mysteries on his own! _

"No," Harry said simply and remained firmly seated. Dumbledore turned to face Harry, a look of mild surprise showing on his face.

"But Harry, this could solve so many mysteries for you," Dumbledore reasoned softly but Harry just shook his head firmly.

"But there will also only be more questions," he countered. Dumbledore frowned but nonetheless listened as Harry began to sing.

"No more questions, please. No more tests. Comes the day you say 'What for?'". Harry threw his hands up in a defeated gesture and slumped in his seat. "Please- no more." Dumbledore shook his head sadly and then slowly walked towards Harry as he picked up the song.

"They disappoint, they disappear, they die but they don't…" Dumbledore began, intending to give an insightful riddle to the poor teen but Harry shook his head. A bewildered and angry look came across his face as he quickly cut off the older man.

"What?" he asked in confusion, not understanding. He was so sick of these mind games and wished that Dumbledore could just be straightforward.

"They disappoint in turn, I fear. Forgive, though, they won't…" Dumbledore tried again, his voice cracking a little but Harry cut him off once more with his youthful and strong voice.

"No more riddles! No more jests!" Harry demanded, growing frustrated. "No more curses you can't undo, left by fathers you never knew!" Once this last line was out of his mouth Harry once more sunk into his seat. "No more quests," he pleaded. "No more feelings. Time to shut the door. Just- no more." Harry's voice had grown weak and tired and again Dumbledore felt the stab of guilt but knew that he had to be firm with the boy to make him understand.

"Running away- let's do it!" Harry's head snapped up in surprise as he beheld his Headmaster actually encouraging him. "Free from the ties that bind. No more despair or burdens to bear out there in the yonder!" Dumbledore smiled, hoping that he would finally hit home to Harry.

"Running away- go to it! Where did you have in mind?" Dumbledore inquired. Harry squirmed a little in his seat and looked down from Dumbledore, slightly ashamed. "Have to take care: unless there's a 'where,' you'll only be wandering blind!" Dumbledore smacked his desk for effect (rather like Minerva did just a few days ago). "Just more questions of a different kind!" he shouted and Harry flinched. His own words had been turned against him.

"Where are we to go?" the portraits that littered the office mocked. "Where are we ever to go?" Harry scowled at them and turned away to once more face Dumbledore.

"Running away- we'll do it! Why sit around, resugned?" Now Dumbledore was beginning to circle poor vulnerable Harry sitting in his little chair. "Trouble is, son, the further you run, the more you feel undefined for what you've left undone and, nore, what you've left behind!" the older man exclaimed and wagged a finger disapprovingly. Harry hung his head, knowing full well that he would never forgive himself for just abandoning the Wizarding World for his own selfish needs.

"We disappoint, we leave a mess, we die but we don't…" Poor Dumbledore just wasn't having luck finishing this statement for Harry cut him off once more with his strong, yet still slightly hesitant voice.

"We disappoint in turn I guess. Forget, though, we won't…" Harry said, feeling a little more resigned but wanting to argue his case still more.

"Like father, like son," Dumbledore said knowingly, thinking back fondly to James Potter. Harry flinched slightly at the often used reference but continued on, voice rising slightly.

"No more giants waging war. Can't we just pursue our lives without children and wives?" Harry asked, referring of course to the innocents that he was obligated to protect. "Till that happy day arrives, how do you ignore all the witches, all the curses, all the wolves, all the lies, the false hopes, the goodbyes, the reverses…" Harry took a deep breath and then slowly rose from his seat.

"All the wondering what even worse is still in store? All the children…" Finally Harry turned to Dumbledore in a complacent gesture.

"All the giants." Dumbledore chided in his soft voice.

"No more!" the finished together sadly. Harry was fighting back tears of hopelessness and Dumbledore was fighting back the feelings of regret of the young teen having the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Come on Harry…" the wise old man said sadly, leading Harry to the little bowl of memories. And in an instant the two were sucked into the bowl, swirling in a mass of incidents of long ago.

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter done and finally a step towards everything getting mostly resolved!! Again, song suggestions are really great because I literally just had to search random musicals in hopes of finding a random and appropriate song. :D Thanks so much!! _"Into the woods it's time to go I hate to leave, I have to though…" _Sorry… got that song stuck in my head… it's from "Into the Woods" if you hadn't already guessed…**


	23. Twisted Childhoods Make for Twisted Men

**A/N: Wow… it's been a while, eh? Sorry I stopped updating but I've been super busy preparing for finals and other tests so blame my school. Not really, that might get me into trouble since this is the school's laptop. Anyway, I'll stop rambling and get on with the story. The songs used are "In the Dark of the Night" from Anastasia (hehehehe) and "Hard Knock Life" from Annie. I know, it sounds really freaky right? Well I'm in a freaky mood. And also since you all waited so nicely, I'm going to add a little… "blooper" at the end. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Anastasia, or Annie. If I did though I would be incredibly wealthy and wouldn't bother with fanfiction. **

Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical!

_Twisted Childhoods Make Twisted Men_

There was a hustle and bustle backstage as students hurriedly got new props for the next scene. Or rather, First and Second Years could be seen toting large cardboard desks, springy mattresses, assorted props, and makeup for the actors while everyone else chatted quietly. The teachers and Seamus were the only other people around helping to prepare. The teachers were ushering fearful looking orphans in the age frame of about 6-8 years of age as well as especially small First Years and Seamus was preparing the difficult lighting job ahead of him. He was going to have to make it seem as if the next scene was a memory so that the audience wouldn't be confused as to what Harry and Dumbledore were doing.

Finally, all was ready. Little children were quickly put into formation in the set of an orphanage and Dumbledore and Harry were hanging over the stage. They were preparing to fall into Dumbledore's "memory"…literally.

"Professor," Harry muttered while hanging perilously from a wire that was going to unhook in about ten seconds. "I don't think this is such a good idea…" Dumbledore swiftly interrupted him however.

"Don't worry Harry it will be alright! Look, the ground isn't that far down!" When Harry opened his mouth to object though the wires unhooked and he was falling sickeningly to the ground so that he couldn't help but scream instead. Seamus lifted the lights just as soon as the two began to fall and swirled particular lights to make it seem as if the two were falling deep into the pensieve.

Once they hit the ground with a loud THUMP he stopped and instead tinted the lights to have a grayish glow. Harry groaned and stood up so that the audience could fully see him and Dumbledore quickly followed suit.

"_I am never doing that again,"_ Harry thought to himself and sent a small glare towards the rafters of the theater. It _had _been the Phantom after all who had demanded such an entrance from them.

"I'm sure you remember Harry that the people in this memory can not see or hear you?" Dumbledore said lightly and pointed towards the little orphans who were currently mopping and sweeping the floors. His eyes widened when he saw one particular boy smirking and watching the other children work rather than doing it himself.

Then a little tune started up and the children began to scrape their brooms against the wood floors in time to the music. Then suddenly, and without warning, they began to sing in their little children voices.

"It's the hard knock life for us!" the little children sang, never once looking up from the ground. "It's the hard knock life for us!"

"Steada treated," a particularly sad looking and dingy little girl sang out. The evil looking young boy held out a bouquet of pink flowers to her. The little girl, falling for the trick, reached out to take them with a wide smile on her face. Just before her sore fingers could touch the flowers though the boy snatched them away and shoved her so hard she fell to the ground.

"We get tricked!" the rest of the orphans replied sadly and helped the poor girl to her feet.

"Steada kisses!" another little blonde girl piped up. Though, unlike the girl before her, she didn't fall for the rotten boy's charms and ran far and fast when he approached, leg lifted as if to kick her.

"We get kicked!" the rest chorused. "It's the hard-knock life!" The orphans then returned to sweeping and scraping the floors in time with their lyrics and the music played in the orchestra pit. "Got no folks to speak, of so, it's the hard-knock row we how!"

"Cotton blankets!" a red-head boy (recognized as one of the First Year extras that had been provided) shouted. The children banged down on the floor hard before replying.

"Steada wool!" they complained. The evil little boy though was snuggling up with a wool blanket that seemed to have _apparated _out of nowhere.

"Empty bellies!" the same redhead sang. Again the other orphans banged down on the floor.

"Steada full! It's the hard-knock life!" the orphans all sang together. They finally abandoned their cleaning utensils and jumped onto their hard mattress cots.

"Don't it feel like the wind is always howling?" the same grungy girl who sang first asked the rest of the orphans, who nodded in agreement. In the background the little boy could be seen, cackling in front of a window. Behind him the weather began to swirl up dangerously and lighting flashed when previously the day had been calm and blue.

"Don't it seem like there's never any light?" a different girl questioned and once more receiving enthusiastic nods from her friends.

"No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy!" a curly red haired girl insisted bitterly. "No one cares if you grow…" there came a slight pause as the girl began to literally shrink before the eyes of the audience. "Or if you shrink!" she squeaked as loudly as she could since she was now five inches tall. The same boy began to laugh hysterically and pointed at the girl who had just mysteriously shrunk.

"No one dries when your eyes get wet an' weepy!" another girl sang as she walked up to the little boy and shoved him hard. The music didn't halt but the other orphans did, glancing fearfully between each other. The evil little boy then glared hard at the girl who had shoved him.

Within seconds her teddy bear had burst into flames. She shrieked and dropped the bear instantly and ran away to where the other orphans were motioning for her to hide. It happened to be a toy box… oh well.

"From all the cryin' you would think this place's a sink! Ohhhh!" the orphans all sang together atop their beds. Then quite suddenly the loud and obnoxious music instantly changed to a nice tinkling melody that reminded the audience of Christmas.

"Santa Claus we never see," a tiny little mouse of a girl said tearfully. The maniacal boy noticed and stalked over to the oblivious girl.

"Santa Claus, what's that? Who's he?" he demanded and pushed the little girl hard. The mousy girl then proceeded to cry hysterically and run away offstage. The boy shook his head and took her previously occupied seat and smirked.

"It's the hard-knock life for us! It's the hard-knock life for us!" the orphans all sang in unison for the big finale. "No one cares for you a smidge, when you're in an orphanage!" The little boy suddenly eyed a girl on the edge of the human pyramid that the orphans were now forming and smiled.

"It's the hard-knock life, it's the hard-knock life!" the orphans sang quickly as the last little girl began to clamber on the backs of the other orphans. "IT'S THE HARD KNOCK LIFE!!!!" the sang loudly and the girl on the top lifted her arms up dramatically.

Just then the boy walked casually over to the girl he had been eyeing earlier and gave her elbows a swift kick. This caused the entire orphan pyramid to collapse and left the children moaning and groaning on the ground.

As the audience applauded the scene froze before them so that only Harry and Dumbledore were moving.

"That Harry, was Tom Riddle's childhood," Professor Dumbledore explained quietly and pointed to the laughing little boy. "He was a bitter young boy that didn't want to be holed up in an orphanage. He always knew that he was different but I don't think he realized his full potential just yet." Harry stared at the young Lord Voldemort and felt an intense desire to kill him right then and there. But of course, this was impossible.

"And you couldn't just _tell _me that Voldemort was a kid who had a bad childhood? Instead you made me watch a musical number?" Harry complained and motioned to the scattered orphans before them. Dumbledore simply shrugged and smiled kindly.

"It was much more entertaining this way though," he said, causing Harry's jaw to drop. "Now come Harry… there is yet more for you to see." And with that the two memory travelers vanished from the stage as it darkened.

The audience applauded politely though they wondered why exactly it was that they witnessed this particular spectacle.

In an instant though the lights were up again and dark sinister music began to play. And the audience was greeted by a familiar sight. Lord Voldemort's hideout was once more on the stage.

……………………….

The dark music began crescendo steadily as fog began to swirl onto the stage. Then as suddenly as the music and fog began it was halted and revealed none other than the Creepy Man of the Year himself. Lord Voldemort was once more taking the stage. The audience gasped at his terrible appearance but grinned excitedly nonetheless.

"Lestrange," the gruesome man hissed and flicked a finger towards him. Bellatrix came forward eagerly and the audience was reminded of an eager lapdog.

"Yes my Lord?" she questioned sweetly. Bellatrix leaned forward in expectation and you could just imagine her feminine features glittering beneath the mask she wore. Voldemort smiled at her eagerness.

"I need you to go to the Malfoy brat again and make sure he knows that we attack three nights from now. He should know what to do," the snake of a man ordered. The woman Death Eater bowed in response and disappeared with not even a faint _pop_.

Voldemort chuckled merrily to himself and turned to face the now slightly large group of Death Eaters. Wizards had started to clamor to be a part of his sure to prevail group. He grinned widely as the last Death Eater arrived and he was facing a full circle of followers. The most feared wizard in the Wizarding World then cleared his throat as though he was going to deliver a speech.

"In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning," Voldemort sang. "And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be," he chortled as though he took delight in nightmares. It was then that he stalked up to an unsuspecting Death Eater and stared at him straight on.

"It scared me out of my wits!" he insisted and brought his grotesque head closer and closer to the slightly fearful man. "A corpse falling to bits!" At this point Voldemort brought his decaying hands up and into the eyeholes for the Death Eater's mask. "Then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was _me!"_ At this the Dark Lord seemed to almost give a high pitched laugh… it was almost like a giggle but creepier. Then he turned away from the now horrified follower and began to walk down the circle.

"I once was the most mystical man in all London!" he lamented and stepped with a fiercer stride. "When the Order stood up to me they made a mistake! My curses made each one of them pay!"

For a brief moment he remembered killing Lilly and James Potter… oh how sweet that had been for they had been one of the most troublesome of the Order of the Phoenix. Then he remembered what happened when he turned to that innocent baby… Harry Potter.

"But one little boy got away!" he shrieked, causing all in the room to jump ever so slightly. "Saint Potter, beware, Voldemort's awake!" Voldemort raised his fist in the air as if making an oath to kill Harry. This would happen to be about the eleventh one in the past year. Now the Death Eater's jumped up in excitement and began to sing as well.

"In the dark of the night evil will find him!" the chorused together in harmony. "In the dark of the night just before dawn!" the screechy voices then halted for a soloist.

"Aah!" the unknown Death Eater belted out in wavering notes. Finally though two other Death Eater's (judging by their bulk it appeared to be Crabbe and Goyle Sr.) grabbed the little soloist roughly by the shoulders towards them and performed Crucio. Voldemort cackled in mirth and then began to sing again.

"Revenge will be _sweet_," he sang and the word 'sweet' was dripping with years of longing and torture.

"When the Prophecy is complete!" everyone else joined in (minus Crabbe and Goyle because they were still torturing the annoying soloist). "In the dark of the night," they all sang as an intro for their master and waited eagerly for his snake-like hisses to join their voices.

"He'll be gone!" Voldemort shrilly proclaimed. "I can feel that my powers are slowly returning." At this Voldemort clenched his fists and smiled widely as a druggie would if he was finally getting his fix. "Tie my robes and a dash of cologne for the smell!" The Death Eater's quickly obeyed by sprinkling him with sweet smelling cologne to cover up the smell of decay and madness and tied up his robe tighter. "As the pieces fall into place, I'll see him crawl into place!" Voldemort shouted and whisked his followers to the side. "So long, _Potter your grace_," Voldemort sang while bowing to an invisible Harry mockingly. "Farewell!"

"In the dark of the night terror will strike her!" the disgustingly adoring followers sang while almost crawling closer to their master.

"Terror's the least I can do!" Voldemort berated and with his wand caused the whole room to be illuminated with a green light. The Death Eater's shivered and cowered before their master.

"In the dark of the night evil will brew!" they tried again, hoping that their master would agree with this one. The sighed in relief when he did not curse them for insolence.

"Soon he will feel that his nightmares are real!" The Dark Lord said cockily for he knew all of Harry's deepest fears. He crossed the room to where a platform was placed conveniently for him. "In the dark of the night he will be through!"

"In the dark of the night evil will find him," the followers echoed eagerly.

"Find him," Crabbe Sr. echoed in his deep, dumb voice. He and his friend had finished torturing the poor soloist from before obviously.

"In the dark of the night terror comes true!" the Death Eater's sang again.

"Doom her!" Goyle Sr. echoed this time in his equally deep voice. The audience began to lean forward ever so slightly, caught up in the evil plans as they were.

"My boy, here's a sign—" Voldemort hissed out in mock kindness.

"It's the end of the line!" everyone else joined in. The Death Eater's then began to form three lines and conjured their broomsticks to them eagerly.

"In the dark of the night…" the first line sang.

"In the dark of the night…" the first two lines sang together.

"In the dark of the night…" the last line contributed, making it a three-part chord.

"Come my minions, rise for your master," Voldemort commanded. Obediently the three lines mounted their brooms and began to rise up towards the ceiling of the gruesome lair. "Let your evil shine!" Now the three lines were now divided into three synchronized circles and were beginning to resemble a dizzying swarm of wasps.

"Find him now, yes, fly ever faster!" Voldemort commanded in glee as his Death Eater's began to swarm even faster around him, nearly covering his entire body in swirls of black cloaks and white masks. The audience was now at the edge of their seats and began to fear that the Death Eater's would swirl out into the seats and attack them all one by one.

"In the dark of the night! In the dark of the night! In the dark of the night!" the followers began to hum dangerously together. Suddenly they all broke off into three groups again and pulled away from their master so that he was visible once more.

"He'll be mine!" Voldemort howled and the lights flashed temporarily before the stage was completely covered in darkness. The music stopped abruptly with a bang and when the lights rose again there was no one on stage.

As the audience cheered wildly the Phantom up in the rafters closed his notebook. Even a famous ghost like himself needed a few tips for a big exit.

……………………………………

_First Ever "Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical!" deleted scene! **(I don't own Chicago or any of its songs)**_

A slight swing song begins to play and a cloaked figure in the center begins to snap and sway to the music. Finally the person turns around and it reveals himself to be…

_Lord Voldemort and his back up singers, the Death Eaters??_

"The name on everybody's lips is gonna be…" Voldemort hissed gently and then cued in his back ups.

"Voldy!" they sang together in a breathy tone.

"The Dark Lord raking in the chips is gonna be…" Voldemort sang again with a smirk on his distorted face and once more cued the back up singers.

"Voldy!" they echoed once more and smiled into the camera.

"I'm gonna be a world tyrant, that means 'somebody everyone fears'!" Voldemort and moved more upstage in beat to the music. "They're gonna recognize my eyes," he said and gestured to his yellow slits. "My… hair? My teeth my _boots_, my nose!" Voldemort finally ended the sequence by pointing to the little snake nose that he had on his grotesque face.

"From just some dumb muggle's son I'm gonna be…" once again the back ups were cued.

"Voldy!"

"Who says that murder's not an art?" Voldemort questioned while raising his arms up in a questioning position. "And who in case he doesn't fail, can say he started with a bang!" Voldemort asked again and caused a loud bang to come from the end of his wand. A bird dropped down the stage… dead. "Voldemort!" he sang and held out his note for a long time. Now Voldemort pranced over to the side to let his followers say good things about him.

"They're gonna wait outside in line so they can be Crucioed by…" the obedient followers sang while snapping their fingers happily.

"Voldy!" Voldemort interrupted and swung back into the center of attention. "Think of all those autographs I'll sign, 'So long to ya,'. Voldemort!" he ended with flourish and waved his wand menacingly to the audience.

"Mmmm, I'm a tyrant!" Voldemort began for his spoken segment. It was hard to decipher through all the hissing noises but you could still understand most of what was said. "And the Death Eater's love me! And I love them," he continued with a smirk. "And they love me for loving them and I love them for loving me." There was a slight twitch in all the Death Eater's eyes but the remained stoic in the background. "And we love each other!" Voldemort cried with his arms spread open. Then the gravity of the statement hit him _hard_ and he hastily snapped his arms back to his sides. The Death Eater's moaned in embarrassment.

"And that's because none of us got enough love in our childhoods," Voldemort hastily explained. "And that's world domination…" Voldemort had begun to turn around to face the Death Eater's. At the last minute he turned his torso around though and winked at the audience. "Kid!"

"He's given up his hum drum life," the Death Eater's added so that their master could recompose himself. They were afraid for another misunderstanding if you must know.

"I'm gonna be," Voldemort exclaimed and the Death Eater's answered.

"Voldy! He brought a world down to its knees!" they added this last sentence for extra measure.

"And Harry Potter will start to cry, I know, to see his world go up in smoke!" Voldemort snarled, losing the 'good guy' voice for a minute. Then he put on a bright smile and continued on again. "Voldemort!" He snapped his arm up in the air above his head and smiled as widely as a deranged murderer could. Which was actually very wide surprisingly. The music also snapped to a stop and the Death Eater's threw their arms in the air above their heads.

Fade out… end of scene.

…………………….

**A/N: (taking on the annoying commentary voice) Yeah, we had to cut that because Voldemort just didn't seem so intimidating in a short sparkly dress. It was a loss to the production but I think we were better off without it. (end of annoying commentary) Okay, so again I'm so sorry for the wait but I'm updating now, right? Even though the stupid alerts aren't working… anyway, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Please be happy that this chapter is 9 pages long. **


	24. Of Love and Clothes

**A/N: Well, I'm back a lot sooner than expected. I got the PERFECT song so I just couldn't wait to write another chapter. I also actually had some kind of an idea in mind before going in here so that's always a plus. Anyway, the songs are "I Know the Truth" from Aida and "My Strongest Suit" from the same play. Wow… can you tell I only just discovered that play?? I'm obsessed! Lol!! Anyway, for "My Strongest Suit" if you've never heard the song before I HIGHLY suggest that you somehow find a way to play the song while reading this. Trust me, it will make much more sense!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Aida. **

Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical!

_A Tale of Love and Clothes_

Seamus once more resumed his seat at the lights and quickly brought them up. No one knew who had done the light job for the previous scene but everyone felt it was best left unanswered. Meanwhile, backstage, a long awaited discussion occurred.

"Hey Hermione," Ron said casually as Hermione happened to be walking by. Hermione faltered and looked over as if startled.

"Ronald," was all she replied and tried to continue on to her destination.

"Hold on a second Hermione…" Ron called out and a disgruntled Hermione turned around to face him. She didn't say anything but instead just cocked an eyebrow and waited for Ron to continue. "What happened Hermione? Why are you so mad at me?" Hermione just smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Who said I was mad at you?" was her icy reply and she once more tried to leave. Something kept her from it though and instead she turned back around. "It's just that Lavender has dominated most of your time Ron," Hermione replied and realized that she was telling most of the truth. "I just feel left out is all." Ron smiled and walked over.

"Don't worry Hermione… you're still my best girl mate," Ron said in what he thought was a comforting way. Hermione just smiled weakly. "Besides, you've been spending lots of time with Krum," Ron pointed out. Hermione just smiled again and laughed.

"I guess we're both busy." Just then an impatient shout from Ginny brought Hermione back to her senses.

"Hermione! Are you coming?" Ginny hollered and waved her arms around in frustration. Hermione blushed a little and walked hurriedly away from Ron.

"Sorry Ron, I'll talk to you later," Hermione said and waved as a farewell. Ron waved back and smiled. It always felt so much better when he and Hermione weren't fighting. Unfortunately for Ron… Lavender saw this little exchange and felt jealousy once more forming in her stomach. She then resolved to find a way to make Ron forget about the homely Granger girl and focus more on her.

Finally the stage was lit again and Harry and Dumbledore were in the center of it.

………………………………

"Now Harry," Dumbledore started and led Harry over to one side of the stage. "Let us further delve into Tom Riddle's past. Let us go as far back as his mother and her beginnings."

"Is this going to involve another musical number?" Harry asked dryly. Dumbledore chuckled and nodded.

"I'm a big fan of a good number to accompany dramatic circumstances. But Harry, this will not be as light hearted as the last." Harry's brow furrowed but turned his attention to the dirty young girl that had taken her spot in the center in the spotlight.

"Her name is Merope and she is Voldemort's mother," Dumbledore explained and both Harry and the audience gasped. The girl's hair was long, dark, and dim and her face was pale and plain. It seemed to Harry that she had been battered down in the world and was utterly defeated. Suddenly two huge men came into the scene and quickly began to speak to Merope.

"Merope you worthless filth, what do you do when your father enters the room?" the older of the men barked cruelly. Merope hastily got to her feet and blushed, her face getting splotchy.

"Good morning Gaunt, father," Merope muttered in low and rough voice. "Good morning Morfin, brother," she hastily added and turned her attention to the other man. The father grunted and then turned away to whatever else was in the kitchen. Merope sank into a distant corner while the two men laughed and chatted with each other about various things.

Suddenly, not far from the kitchen the sound of a horse and carriage could be heard. The two men ceased their rumbling chat and stopped to listen in what seemed to be fear. Merope didn't even bother to look up however but Harry noticed her eyes widen and her face seemed to flush just a little then.

"Cecilia," a manly voice implored, "Please don't gaze upon that house darling. It's just a dangerous and worthless dump." The carriage seemed to be pulling further away when a feminine voice replied.

"Yes Tom… I just couldn't help but stare!" As soon as the carriage was no longer within earshot, Morfin let out a howl of laughter.

"Did you hear that Merope? He called that woman darling!" Merope didn't flinch but the audience could see that her face was darkening.

"What's this?" Gaunt asked dangerously and peered over at his daughter on the floor. Morfin laughed and turned back to his father.

"She likes to stare at the Riddle boy. She practically waits in the garden for the sound of his carriage," Morfin explained with a laugh. Gaunt did not find it amusing however and his burning gaze fell onto Merope.

"No!" Harry had shouted… knowing what would come next for the poor girl.

"My daughter is in love with a filthy Muggle?" he roared and flew towards his daughter in a rage. Merope gave out a cry as her father's fingers closed around her throat. "A man with dirt in his blood?" he shouted again and pressed his fingers tighter around the poor girl's throat. Unable to even scream Merope flailed around helplessly. If either of the men had noticed though that the carriage had to turn around to fetch something that had fallen they would have known that Merope's first cry would have been enough to catch the attention of the occupants.

"Is everything alright?" the femine voice from before called out from outside the door.

"Cecilia darling… let's go," the handsome young man pleaded.

"But I heard a scream," the girl insisted. Gaunt flew away from his daughter and Merope gasped for air frantically. Her face was nearly purple and bruises were forming around her collarbone and up her neck. It was then that Morfin had opened the door and revealed the handsome young man and pretty blonde woman. Merope's face instantly changed from pale and deathly to somewhat flushed and embarrassed.

"What do you want?" Morfin demanded furiously and brandished a fist towards the young man's face. The girl shrieked but the man dodged the blow easily.

"I merely heard a scream and came to see if everything was alright!" the girl explained and backed up a good distance.

"My worthless daughter merely saw a mouse and got excited," Gaunt called from the kitchen and after discreetly pulling his wand from his pocket Gaunt closed the door with a bang.

The memory faded and Harry let out a cry of protest and turned to Dumbledore.

"What happened to her?" he asked worriedly, concern for such a poor creature showing plainly in his expression.

"She got married to a Mr. Tom Marvolo Riddle Sr." Harry's eyes widened and he looked back to where the scene had been frozen.

"So she is Voldemort's mother?" Harry asked in surprise and looked closer at the girl. Voldemort looked nothing like her and for that Harry was glad. "Well what happened? Voldemort told me that his father had left both him and his mother!" Dumbledore sighed and briefly told the sad tale.

"Harry… do you really think that a man like Tom would have actually loved someone like Merope?" Dumbledore asked sadly. Realization dawned on Harry.

"She used a love potion," Harry said simply and Dumbledore nodded.

"They were married under false pretences. And nearly a year after their marriage Merope realized that she was pregnant with his son. She told Tom and of course he was ecstatic while under the potion that Merope had just given him. But Merope felt badly about lying to her beloved and simply stopped giving them to her husband," Dumbledore recounted.

"And Riddle ran for the hills," Harry finished knowingly. Dumbledore nodded and the strains of a song began.

"And Merope was heartbroken of course. She only lived long enough to deliver the child," Dumbledore finished quietly.

A spotlight fell onto a completely wrecked looking Merope in a beautiful dress. Tears stained her face and she seemed to be fairly pregnant at this point. The sound of a carriage could be heard distantly pulling away from the home. Merope just sat there for a while and appeared to be shell-shocked.

"How have I come to this?" she sang softly and weakly after some time of silence. "How did I slip and fall? How did I throw half a lifetime away without any thought at all?" Her breath came in a shuddering gasp and tears seemed to threaten again.

"This should have been my time… it's over—it never began." Merope looked sadly at her home and the memories seemed to overwhelm. _False_ memories flooded her mind. "I closed my eyes to so much for so long. And I no longer can." The poor young girl placed a hand on her bulging stomach and turned her head to stare out the window.

"I try to blame in on fortune. Some kind shift in a star." Merope then finally got to her feet and swayed ever so slightly. "But I know the truth and it haunts me. It's flown just a little too far." In her mind Merope could hear the jeers of her brother when he finds out about what happened to her and her father's cruel laughter.

"I know the truth and it mocks me," Merope sang again only her voice seemed to take on some kind of strength. "I know the truth and it shocks me. It's flown just a little too far." Merope then wandered to an old photograph of her on her wedding day so long ago.

"Why do I want him still? Why when there's nothing there?" she asked cruelly to herself while her fingers lingered on his smiling picture. "How to go on with the rest of my life to pretend I don't care?" Now Merope felt angry… at whom she didn't know but she just knew that she was angry. She had really thought that the years of the potion and being with her and made Tom really love her.

"This should have been my time. It's over—it never began." Somehow Merope knew that Tom would claim he had been bewitched with witchcraft… that he had never really loved her. And what hurt was that it was true. "I close my eyes to so much for so long… and I no longer can." Merope finally moved away from the picture and walked slowly over to the dinner table where she had been with him last.

"I try to blame it on fortune. Some kind of twist in my fate." Merope tried to remember the expression on his face… a look filled with such sappy love and devotion to her. "But I know the truth and it haunts me. I learned it a little too late." Merope's nails were digging into her palm as she mentally berated herself for believing that someone like he could have loved her. He didn't even stay for the baby…

"Oh I know the truth and it mocks me!" Merope finally sang with all the strength she had left and turned to face the audience. "I know the truth and it shocks me!" Her previously strong voice was spent and Merope once more sank to the ground. "I learned it a little too late." Her face was pale and sickly looking again. "Too late…" Sobs filled with remorse filled the theater and the audience cried with the girl.

"That's enough for tonight Harry," Dumbledore said gently and in an instant the memory faded away. The curtain closed and the audience applauded heartily, wiping tears from their face.

…………………………….

The scene abruptly changed to the Gryffindor Common Room where Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were passing pleasant conversation together. The audience was a tad bit confused as to why the two they thought were becoming hostile enemies were now casually talking in the Common Room. Being the good audience they were though, they went with it.

"Oh Ron, I'm so glad that we worked everything out," Hermione said. Ron nodded in agreement and smiled.

"I really did miss talking to you." Just then Lavender came down the stairway and smiled to herself.

"This is going to knock that Granger back into the status quo," Lavender said aloud and then walked the rest of the way down the stairs.

"Hello Ron," she chirped sweetly, causing Hermione to scowl. "I was wondering where my smoochy buddy went!" Lavender finally made it completely down the stairs and stood in front of where Ron was currently sitting. It took a minute for the two friends to notice that Lavender was wearing an oversized cloak today. This made Hermione _very _nervous.

"Hey Lav-Lav," Ron responded and smiled up at his girlfriend. Needless to say it made Hermione bristle noticeably.

"Oh, and where is that dashing Victor?" Lavender asked, acknowledging Hermione for the first time. The expression on Lavender's face could only be described as catty. Hermione's expression turned stormy but she smiled anyway.

"He left late last night for Bulgaria. He left me a note this morning." Ron glared at Lavender, who remained expressionless, and patted Hermione on the shoulder.

"He was a rotten bloke anyway Hermione," Ron said comfortingly. Hermione smiled at him, which caused Lavender to get back on track again.

"Won-Won," Lavender cooed, "I thought we could have a moment here _alone_." Hermione stiffened considerably but she smiled sweetly at Ron and Lavender. Ron frowned a little but didn't protest when Hermione leapt to her feet.

"Oh, I have something in the Library I need to finish," Hermione stuttered and rushed off quickly. Ron watched her leave but an impatient grunt from Lavender caused his head to turn back to his girlfriend.

"What did you want Lav?" Ron asked curiously and leaned forward. Lavender put on a smirk and backed away from Ron mischeviously.

"I wanted to remind you about a little something." Ron flushed a little guiltily but otherwise remained unchanged. Lavender snapped her fingers and suddenly all lights were off except for a single spotlight focused on her.

"In life," she began breathily and smiled at the audience, "One must face a huge assortment…" There came a long dramatic pause before Lavender continued on with her speech. "Of nauseating fads and good advice. There's health," at this point Lavender waved her hands around prettily with each word, "fitness, diet, and deportment. And other pointless forms of sacrifice." Dramatically a spotlight flashed onto the confused face of Ron (who rather unflatteringly squinted and glared up into the light).

"Conversation? Wit? I am a doubter." There came a snort from somewhere on stage and then the audience knew that Hermione hadn't really left the Common Room. Sure enough, she was hiding in a corner somewhere and watching the spectacle with somewhat fearful eyes. "Manners! Charm! They're no way to impress." Lavender smirked at the audience (including Ron) and placed her palms daintily on her shoulders.

"So forget the inner me, observe the outer!" she simpered and tossed a golden lock over one shoulder. "I am what I wear…" there came a long pause in the music as Lavender held out the note for effect, "And how I dress." The band picked up again into a gently swinging beat and Lavender quickly followed the sound of the music by swinging her hips and shoulders. Ron raised his eyebrows until they were tucked safely into his hairline.

"Oh now I believe in looking like my time on Earth is cooking, whether polka dotted, striped, or even chained…" Lavender once again smiled at the audience placed her hand on the clasp of her cloak. **(A/N: Don't worry… no strip tease or anything… lol!! I'm not THAT weird…)** "With some glamour guaranteeing, every fiber of my being is displayed to quite remarkable effect!" Ron knew this too be true since practically every girl in Hogwarts wish they had the style that Lavender had so he nodded and smiled.

"From your cradle via trousseau to your death bed you're on view so never compromise nor accept no substitute!" Lavender conjured up a picture of Hermione then and flicked it to the ground in distaste. Ron turned a sickly color of green but seemed incapable of standing back up. "I would rather wear a barrel than conservative apparel for dress has always been…" There came yet another pause and the music was still while Lavender uttered this last phrase. "My strongest suit!" She expertly whipped off the cloak and revealed a beautiful sparkling black dress with a V cut that hugged tightly and stopped just below the knee.

It was if a small music box had suddenly mutated into a full jazz band for the sound exploded through the theater into a huge number. The audience jumped up in surprise (as did Ron and Hermione) and even the walls seem to shake a little with the new beat. Another new addition was brought on stage as various school girls flooded in and crowded around Lavender adoringly.

"Over wear!" they chanted/sang and the music dropped down a notch. "Under wear! Anytime! Anywhere!" the girls cried and Lavender took her cue to sashay around the stage.

"Staying in or hitting townwards!" on the last beat Lavender popped her foot to reveal a beautiful matching shoe. "From the top," she once more placed her hands on her shoulders, "And working downwards!" Soon her hands were down to her feet and Lavender popped back up with a wide grin. "I make sure that every stitch is stitched in time!" Lavender motioned to the backup girls and they quickly filled in the gaps.

"Stitched in time!" they echoed and even pulled out some needle and thread and got to work.

"Whether wig or hat, or turban. Whether clad boudoir or urban not to strut your stuff _outrageously_ is a crime!" Lavender then quickly snatched up her Won-Won and forcibly tangoed with him around the stage. Ron tripped a few times but Lavender didn't let THAT deter her.

"And the few who are invited to my wardrobe are delighted!" Lavender spun Ron away from her and motioned a few of the sewing girls to go up to her dorm room if they wanted. The girls squealed ecstatically while the remaining began to dance faster to please Lavender. Lavender laughed and pulled Ron back in to continue the tango. "And they wander through my things to find en route!"

"They're wandering through your things!" the girls echoed somewhat resentfully.

"That in negligee or formal," Lavender continued despite the resentful back up dancers. Ron made a face as he was spun around and then snapped back into Lavender's commanding arms. "I am _anything_ but normal! For dress has always been my strongest suit!" The back up singers finally pranced to the front of the stage while Lavender and Ron continued to dance around in the back ground with Lavender occasionally throwing in a vocal.

"Overwear, underwear, anytime, anywhere! Over wear, underwear, anytime, anywhere!" the girls sang while gesturing to various members of the audience and winking. This phrase continued without pause nor halt.

"I am what I wear!" Lavender belted over the drone of the other girls. "I said anytime! Anywhere!" Ron found himself being pushed away from the dazzling young woman and watched as Lavender instead bounced up to the front.

"So bring me all my finest!"

"Finest!" the girls echoed as they once more blended back into their original positions.

"Most audacious! My divinest!" Lavender sang and strutted a little taller with a look of superiority. She leaned her head back to display the expensive diamonds dangling from her ears before continuing.

"Divinest!" the girls once more repeated with wide grins. In fact the audience thought those smiles were a little forced.

"Most revealing, most expensive and to boot…" Lavender paused and took a gulp of air. In this pause the girls repeated the list that Lavender had just rattled off and then looked towards their leader for a cue.

"Most arresting," Lavender continued and with a flick of her wand a pile of clothes landed on Ron.

"Most heart-stopping," one of the other gals suggested and Lavender nodded.

"Most heart-stopping!" she agreed and then continued on by herself as she examined the contents in Ron's arms. "Most free-flowing, most eye-popping, most arresting," Lavender's voice was rising in excitement and her eyes grew wide as she pawed through the clothes.

"Over wear, underwear, anytime, anywhere," the back ups chanted faithfully in the background.

"Most heart-stopping, yeah!" Lavender squealed and threw her arms in the air, facing the audience again. "Dress has always been my strongest suit! My strongest suit!"

"I am what I wear!" the girls cooed and in one fluid motion flung their heads back and flung their right leg out in front dramatically.

"You know that I am what I wear!" Lavender echoed and once more went through the ever-growing pile before Ron.

"Dress has always been my strongest suit!" the girls finished and then snapped into different positions (the audience remarked that they rather looked like flamingos in this position). Lavender snatched up an item that remained hidden to the audience and she smirked as the music once more died down.

"Dress has always been my strongest suit!" All at once there was another explosion of noise as the band struck up once again. Several of the back ups carried out a portable changing room and set it in the middle of the room. Lavender snuck behind it as the jazzy interlude picked up the pace even more.

The lights began to swirl crazily in different colors all over the stage. The audience swore that they heard a faint cackle come from somewhere that sounded somewhat Irish. Instantly though the audience was looking back at the changing room as the sparkly black dress was flung over the door. Soon the high heeled shoes were tossed underneath one of the walls and even the diamond earrings were tossed (one lucky girl on stage caught them and instantly ran off… squealing like crazy)

The music began to slow down and the audience could feel that Lavender was coming back on again. They all leaned forward expectantly with eager eyes. Despite the absurdity of it all the number was very addictive and entertaining. Ron also seemed to waiting on edge to see what would happen next.

The door slowly began to swing open and Lavender's distinctive voice could be heard above the swelling music.

"Sooooooooooooooooo," she sang with a drawn out huge note. Then just as suddenly Lavender leapt out of the room and the dress was so overwhelming that everyone in the audience flew back a few feet. It was a bright red that was long and elegant and flowed down to her ankles practically. The dress seemed to almost tie around the waist tightly (hence the almost appearance that the dress was flowing) though this dress was also V cut.

"Bring me all my finest!" Lavender sang loudly as she stepped daintily from the dressing room. "Most audacious! Most divinest! Most revealing! Most expensive and to boot…" Lavender paused again before continuing. "Most arresting, most heart-stopping, most free-flowing, MOST EYE-POPPING!" At this point she was standing before Ron in her magnificent dress and looking more beautiful than a goddess.

"Dress has always been my strongest suit!"

"I am what I wear!" the girls sang, continuing their back up.

"My strongest suit!" Lavender stepped once more towards Ron.

"I am what I wear!"

"You know that I am what I wear!"

"I am what I wear!"

"Dress has always been…" Lavender sang and drew a huge breath. "My strongest!"

"Dress has always been my strongest," the girls also echoed.

"My strongest!" they all sang together (with Lavender's vocals standing far above the others of course). "My strongest! My strongest! My strongest!" Now, instead of allowing Lavender to advance even closer to her Won-Won the back ups all swarmed over and lifted Lavender above their heads.

"My strongest suit!" Lavender belted as she adjusted herself to be more comfortable. The other girls grunted at the weight but kept the smiles pasted on.

"My strongest suit!" Lavender finished solo and with the dying sound of her vocals the music banged to a close. The lights blacked out temporarily as Lavender gasped for breath and the audience was allowed to applaud.

Finally the lights came back up and Lavender was mysteriously on the ground again and the other girls had vanished.

"Wow," Ron said and gave a long whistle. "Lav I didn't know you could sing!" Lavender laughed and slapped Ron's shoulder playfully.

"You're so _funny _Ron!" Lavender giggled and she snuggled against him lovingly. "Now there's no hope of Granger ever taking you away!" she said but immediately after she slapped a hand to her lipsticky mouth. Ron stiffened and turned to look at Lavender icily.

"What?" Ron asked softly and pulled away from Lavender slowly. Lavender bit her lip but the audience could see a wild gleam in her eyes.

"Oh don't think I didn't notice her flirting with her all the time!" Lavender insisted and squared her jaw defiantly. Ron raised his eyebrows and had to blink several times as if he wasn't able to focus on the young woman in front of him.

"Excuse me?" Ron finally managed to blurt out in shock. But Lavender was on a roll now and all the things that she wanted to say were finally being thrown out in the open.

"Oh and she _loves _you Ron! She loathes the fact that you are here with me instead of her. Why do you think she went out with Krum?" Lavender spat and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "She wanted to make you as jealous as you were making her!" Ron was now an unhealthy shade of chalk as he gaped at his girlfriend in shock and rage. "And I am here to tell you now that she is not worthy of you Ronald Weasley! You could do so much better!" Lavender screeched, her voice rising with every syllable.

"Don't talk about Hermione that way!" Ron protested hoarsely. It was almost as if it was too much for him to intake or compute.

"Don't say what Ronald? That she's a frizzy haired, buck-toothed, horror?" Lavender screamed, completely losing control of her emotions. "I bet she hasn't even _kissed _a boy before!"

"That's enough Lavender!" Ron shouted, finding his voice once more.

"Why are you always sticking up for her Ron?" Lavender asked in her jealous rage. "Why do you always defend her to me like some love-sick puppy? I'm here right in front of you! A girl that you once considered to be out of your league is standing right here and she loves you very much!" she cried as tears finally began to fall.

"Really? I couldn't tell! All you seem to want to do is make-out or totally dominate my life!" Ron roared as his face began to turn from deathly white to beet red. "And besides, Hermione is one of my best friends!"

"Oh don't take that tone with me Ron!" Lavender hissed fiercely. "I have gone through _hell _to try and keep us together and all you do is sit around and COMPLAIN!" The beautiful young girl then had to pinch her nose to keep the tears back and to hide the sob that was longing to break through her chest.

"I don't believe you Lavender!" Ron exclaimed and whirled around so he wouldn't have to look at her. "Things don't go your way so you turn on the water works!" Really though a worm of fear and regret was sneaking through Ron's stomach and into his heart. Something told him that he was in too deep.

"I love you Ron!" Lavender finally blurted out. In an instant she had covered the distance between herself and the shocked young man and brought her lips to his. Ron seemed somewhat reluctant at first but finally returned the kiss. Hermione, who was still hidden, saw this and bit back a cry of hurt and pain.

"_He loves her,"_ she thought and without thinking leapt to her feet and raced towards the portrait hole. Lavender and Ron broke apart when they both saw this and Lavender couldn't help but smile in triumph.

"Run Hermione!" she shouted after the retreating girl's back. Now normally Lavender would have felt some sympathy for Hermione but considering the circumstance she was much to overjoyed that she had won to care.

It was then that she noticed that Ron was beginning to leave the Common Room also.

"Where are you going?" Lavender demanded almost fearfully. "Where are you going?" she repeated but only softer this time. Ron's shoulders slumped in defeat but he turned to face Lavender painfully.

"I'm so sorry Lavender…" he said softly with regret in his eyes. "But I can't love you." For a moment it looked like Ron might say something more but he instead turned and fled the room after Hermione.

Lavender stood stock-still as if this didn't quite connect with her brain as she stared at the empty space created by Ron. Then finally, as if in a trance, Lavender also flung the portrait hole open and began to run after Ron.

The stage grew dark and the audience applauded respectfully. They too were somewhat shocked at this confession from both Lavender and Ron and were eager to find out what exactly was going to happen next. There were a few moments in which the sets changed but the lights came back up almost instantly.

**A/N: HA!!! Sorry, major cliff hanger if you're a fan of a certain familiar pairing. :D Actually, I'm not so proud of this chapter. I dunno… I just don't like it so much. It was really hard to write for some reason and it took FOREVER (as I'm sure you could tell). Anyway, I'm really sorry if the whole describing Lavender's dress thing was kind of annoying (it annoyed ME even) but it was absolutely necessary to the song. Let me know if you want in a review if it bothered you… trust me I won't mind. :D **

**Up next (and I swear I will instantly start working on this next chapter… I'm kinda excited!!) _A Heart Full of Love!_**

**OH MY GOSH!!! THIS CHAPTER IS TWELVE PAGES LONG:D**


	25. Confessions

**A/N: I'm back:D Anyway, I'll get right to it and won't bore you with pointless ramblings. The songs are going to be "A Heart Full of Love" from Les Miserables and "Do You Hear the People Sing?" from Les Miz… I swear this won't turn into a tradition… xD (sorry Phiso… I know how you dislike R/Hr…)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Les Miserables.**

Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical!

_Confessions_

The lights came up with flourish and showed a weeping Hermione lying on the floor crying bitter tears. The audience gasped at the poor girl's state and their hearts instantly went out to Hermione Granger.

"Hermione!" came a distant call from off-stage. The voice couldn't belong to anyone but Ronald Weasley. The sound caused the distraught young woman to lift her head reluctantly from her hands and turn towards the voice. With a sigh she pushed herself up to her feet and began to frantically wipe away the salty tears and the tracks they made from her face. Hermione would simply die if Ron knew she had been crying over him.

"Hermione where are you?" Ron cried as he dashed on stage, completely out of breath. His eyes instantly found the cold statue that was Hermione and with a breath of relief he ran to her. "There you are Hermione," he said breathily and went to pull her into a hug. Before he could reach her though Hermione backed up quickly with hurt showing in her eyes and in her expression. Ron frowned in confusion before Hermione quickly cut into his happiness.

"I don't want to talk to you now Ron," Hermione replied icily and turned as if to leave the room. Ron's face fell and in a moment of quick thinking snatched Hermione's elbow into his hand.

"Wait!" Ron pleaded and tried to turn Hermione back to face him. Unfortunately this backfired as Hermione just wriggled away again and once more tried to leave. Her face was determined but her eyes still shimmered with leftover tears.

"Another time Ron," she repeated firmly and began to head to the exit stiffly. She refused to let her heart become more mangled than it already was. Ron allowed himself to sag in momentary defeat as he watched the girl he truly loved walk away out of hurt and pride.

Then, as if he were struck by lightning, Ron had a brilliant idea. It couldn't fail… or at least he hoped it wouldn't fail. **(A/N: Prepare yourselves for a fluffy field of fluffiness. It only gets worse. Don't say I didn't warn you.)** Ron cleared his throat tentatively and took a deep breath. Hermione obviously didn't notice the tension radiating from Ron because she was completely off guard because of what happened next.

"A heart full of love!" Ron sang softly and quickly so that Hermione could hear him before she could leave. "A heart full of song!" This time Ron's notes came more slowly and cautiously since he didn't see Hermione return at all or even respond.

Hermione stood frozen in the doorway… unable to believe that such tender words were directed towards her from Ron… of all people! Her breath came in quick and infrequent intervals but her heart warned her to be cautious.

After a few more moments of horrible silence Ron threw his hands into the air in defeat. "I'm doing everything all wrong!" he lamented, "Oh Merlin for shame…" His voice died off as he faced the empty space where Hermione once stood.

He didn't notice however that Hermione had crept back onstage and was looking at him curiously. She was somewhat hesitant and undecided and gnawed on her lower lip a moment in contemplation. Her mind was racing with all the possible outcomes. What if he didn't really mean it and would return to Lavender in a week? What if he did mean it and they remained together forever? What would happen to her? What would happen to him?

"A heart full of love…" she slowly repeated as her voice quivered. She could hear the weakness in her voice and mentally cursed herself for it. When she saw Ron's head snap up though and his face split into the widest grin she had yet to see Hermione grew more confident. "No fear… no regret," she sang more strongly to suggest that she had forgiven him.

"I can't believe… this can't be real," Ron countered as he blinked several times. **(A/N: My own lyrics!! Whoo!)** Had she really forgiven him? Could he forgive her as well?

"It's not a dream," Hermione reassured as she took yet another step closer. Her heart continued to hammer painfully but still she trusted Ron… if only once more.

"My god… I don't know what to say," Ron babbled as he too took a small step forward and his smile grew. He couldn't believe how long it had taken him to see what was in front of him…

"Then make no sound," Hermione gently instructed as her face shown with happiness. Ron was now but a few inches away from her and both hearts were pounding crazily.

"I am lost," Ron breathed. Both teens had forgotten all about the audience that was cooing gently and giggling at this new development. They just knew that this was the most real experience they have yet to have in a long time…

"I am found." Hermione then extended her hand towards Ron, which he eagerly took. On the impact Hermione could barely contain her absolute joy and decided to throw all of it into the song. Ron too took this moment to show his true and honest feelings through the song that he had started for Hermione. Neither of them noticed as Lavender crept in and watched the two from a distance. She had been wandering aimlessly for a while until she heard voices coming from a room.

Now she was in it and beholding the most terrible sight she would possibly ever see. The boy she had just confessed having love for was with her rival… Hermione Granger. With a sad and defeated sigh Lavender leaned against the wall without making a sound.

"A heart full of light," Ron sang again but with more enthusiasm. Hermione smiled through her puffy eyes and eagerly answered her secret love.

"A night bright as day!" she cried and allowed Ron's fingers to entangle with her own.

"And you must never go away!" Ron pleaded as he pulled Hermione even closer to him out of protectiveness.

"This is a chain we'll never break," Hermione answered in assurance and nodded gently towards him. She never would have thought merely a month ago that she would have made such a bold proclamation at just the age of sixteen. All reason seemed to have left her and for once, Hermione Granger didn't mind. She didn't mind at all.

"Do I dream?" Ron asked yet again in adoration. Hermione laughed and shook her head gaily. Ron had always loved how her hair bounced when she moved her head.

"I'm awake!" she replied, causing Ron to chuckle.

"A heart full of love," Ron started yet again and Hermione inched ever closer. Little did they know that another voice was to join and meld with their own.

"He was never mine to lose," Lavender sang suddenly, causing the audience to gasp. She came more forward into the stage and stared longingly at the two realized lovers.

"A heart full of you," both Hermione and Ron sang together overtop of Lavender.

"Why regret what could never be?" Lavender said more to herself than to the audience, trying to convince herself that it didn't hurt. She finally acknowledged that Ron never cared for her the way he would Hermione and closed her eyes in pain. She could no longer bear to look.

"I looked upon you and I knew," Ron added and gently touched Hermione's face lovingly. Hermione blushed but smiled all the same.

"I knew it too!" Hermione answered and it was Ron's turn to blush adorably. Hermione giggled ever so gently at his face.

"These are words he'll never say," Lavender lamented and turned her face away from the sight before her. "Not to me."

"From today," Ron promised. Hermione looked relieved at the thought of them not having to sneak around behind Lavender's back. She couldn't live with that at all.

"Not to me… not for me," Lavender sobbed and bit on her lip to keep from really crying.

"Every day," Hermione also vowed and realized that there was no way for either of them to move any closer to the other. "For it isn't a dream."

"His heart full of love," Lavender added mournfully yet bitterly all the same. She once more sunk down to the ground until she was on her knees… beautiful dress forgotten.

"After all I," the two lovebirds sang in unison with Lavender's lyrics.

"He could never," there came a momentary pause.

"Feel this way," all three sang at once and unknowingly harmonized with one another. There came an awkward pause in which Lavender buried her face in her hands and Ron and Hermione stared uncertainly at each other.

Finally, Hermione leaned in and brought her lips to Ron's delightedly. Ron eagerly accepted the kiss of course. And thus the two recently broken teenagers brought peace and love back into their lives.

Lavender gave one last look at Ron before turning away once more. She dejectedly lifted herself up and left the room in tears.

At her exit, the curtain dropped and there came a momentary black out. The audience applauded, not really sure if they should be overjoyed or depressed.

…………………………………………….

The scene changed to a dark dormitory where there were five boys sleeping soundly. Well, make that four actually. A spotlight swerved to Harry Potter's bed where he lay quietly but not in a sleeping kind of way. He was reflecting on the day's events. He and Ginny had a lovely day by the lake talking (with the occasional snogging of course). It has become one of their favorite pastimes. Sitting by the lake, I mean.

Then Ron had told him that he broke up with Lavender for Hermione. He claimed that Lavender was really okay about it but Harry knew Lavender. That meant that he knew she wasn't _really _okay with Ron dating Hermione now. But as long as it meant their constant bickering would subside slightly then Harry felt it was all worth it.

Just as he was about to call it a day and finally go to sleep a hand suddenly reached out and grabbed his shoulder from the darkness!

"Wha—" Harry began but was cut off when another hand covered his mouth. He straightened in alarm and turned to see who his attacker was. When a second spotlight revealed it to only be Professor Dumbledore though Harry slumped in relief.

"Professor," Harry hissed gently once Dumbledore's hand was removed from his mouth. "What are you doing here?" Dumbledore didn't speak however and instead yanked Harry out of the dormitory and into the stairway.

"Grab your cloak Harry," he explained softly, "And come meet me in my office _immediately_!" Harry nodded quickly and disappeared back into his room. He knew better than to ask questions at a time like this, especially when Dumbledore was in such a state. In a flash Harry had his robes on over his pajamas, his wand in hand and his invisibility cloak tucked safely in the crook of his arm. He then sprinted across the stage to where he knew Dumbledore's office to be and knocked on the large door hurriedly.

"Hurry, Harry! I have to explain quickly or else none of this will make any sense!" Dumbledore exclaimed and pulled the young student into his office.

"Professor… what's going on?" Harry asked worriedly. His previous sleepiness had evaporated and left a wide-eyed teenage boy in its wake. Dumbledore forced Harry into a chair and conjured a second one so he could sit beside him.

"I must explain what we are going to be doing this evening." Harry's eyebrows arched but he waited patiently for an explanation. "I've been keeping something from you Harry that I probably shouldn't have. The reason that Voldemort has not died yet despite your numerous attempts is because of something called a Horcrux." Dumbledore paused for a moment, allowing this to soak in before continuing his explanation.

"Most don't feel the need for a Horcrux but of course someone like Voldemort would be especially anxious for several." When Dumbledore noticed Harry's confused expression he backtracked a little to explain what exactly a Horcrux was. "A Horcrux is an object that contains a little bit of one's soul. You destroyed one in your second year actually… a diary belonging to Tom Marvalo Riddle." Instantly, Harry understood.

"So it wasn't a memory at all… it was literally a piece of Voldemort!" Harry cried, somewhat startled at the thought. Dumbledore nodded solemnly.

"It is said that to murder is the greatest way to rip apart the soul, Harry," Dumbledore continued, "And that is exactly how to make a Horcrux. Therefore, you understand how exceedingly easy it was for Voldemort to make his Horcruxes…" Before Dumbledore could continue though Harry interrupted.

"Horcrux_es_… as in there are more than one?" Harry asked in alarm. Dumbledore smiled a sad smile and nodded once again.

"There are seven to be exact. Six reside in various objects and one still rests in Voldemort's body itself." Harry fell back against his chair, brain churning dangerously.

"But they could be anywhere! Anything!" Harry whispered through pale lips.

"Well I'm glad you appreciate the gravity of the situation," Dumbledore said with a small smile. **(A/N: Not my line by the way… straight from the book!)** Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, do we have any idea what these Horcruxes might look like?" Harry asked desperately. He was once more leaning forward into his seat and starting intently at the Headmaster.

"Well we have already gotten rid of two haven't we? One being the diary from your second year and the other being Tom's ring that I recovered earlier this year." Harry looked surprised but didn't interrupt. "Now Voldemort had an eye for trophies and so far all of his Horcruxes have resided in an object with powerful magic history. My guess would be that two of the remaining four would be a locket from Voldemort's past and an heirloom from Helga Hufflepuff."

"So all this time Voldemort has had bits of his soul hidden around the world to keep himself safe," Harry mused to himself out loud.

"Yes Harry… and there is some good news. I have found the location of the locket," Dumbledore said and pulled out his wand. "I know that you have not taken your apparation test yet so please hold onto my robes. Members of the Order of the Phoenix are stationed around the castle to keep an eye on the school with the teachers," Dumbledore explained before the two disappeared with a faint _POP_.

_**BLACK OUT**_

When the lights came on the audience spied some familiar faces lounging against a wall in some unknown hallway. Remus Lupin was standing protectively outside of a doorway while Nymphadora Tonks stood not far from where he was, sending some sideways glances in Remus's direction. The rest of the crew the audience had yet to see before. Though they did recognize a few as some of the people that had been in the Ministry of Magic several scenes ago. There were about three other men with the two aforementioned characters stationed throughout the long hallway.

"Did Dumbledore say how long he was going to be away?" Tonks asked quietly, breaking the silence. Remus twitched but otherwise remained expressionless.

"Several hours… not too long," he replied good-naturedly. A small, but powerful, young wizard continued the conversation.

"What do you reckon got Dumbledore so excited that he had to leave the school this very night?" he asked while his dark eyes shifted from corner to corner. Remus looked at him curiously before bringing out an answer.

"I don't know… I'm sure whatever it was though he had a very good reason for doing so," Remus replied in his soft voice. Tonks couldn't help but notice that his clothes seemed to hang off of him even more than usual and that the circles under his eyes seemed to have deepened since last she saw him.

Several murmurs of silent agreement echoed through the halls before another silence sifted through the Order members.

"I can't wait until this blasted war is over with," a rather tall member with dark hair said, voicing his opinions freely. His deep voice caused the others to start before relaxing once more in their posts.

"Let's not discuss this right now," a cool looking blonde woman replied icily. This left everyone in an incredibly awkward silence as the tall man tried to gather himself together. It seemed though that the incredibly tall man would not be silenced for very long for he stepped forward into center stage where all could see him.

"Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again!" the man began dangerously in his low and commanding voice. Everyone around turned to look at him in sudden awe. The man gave a determined smile and took yet another step forward. "When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums! There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!" All who heard this brave man's song felt inspired and quickly the small man from before stepped so he was just behind the man, facing the audience.

At this point several students heard the commotion and began to gather around to see what all the noise was about. This did not deter the little man though. It only gave him more confidence.

"Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me?" he asked and drew his wand for effect. "Beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see?" he cried and closed his eyes for a moment as though imagining the sight of a world free of Voldemort. Suddenly, Tonks leapt forward with a wide grin gracing her heart-shaped face for the first time in nearly a year.

"Then join in the fight that will give you the right to be free!" she bellowed enthusiastically and most students began to wander towards them. Now all five of the stationed members stood forward to sing all as one… even the cool blonde from before.

"Do you hear the people sing? Singing a song of angry men?" they repeated, much to the huge man's delight. "It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums… there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!" Several Slytherin students merely sniggered and moved on but several of the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws stayed behind to hear some more. Even a couple Hufflepuff students lingered.

Four of the members then spiraled off to form a circle while Remus remained where he was… right in the center.

"Will you give all you can give so that our banner may advance?" he asked demandingly towards the other members before continuing. "Some will fall and some will live, will you stand up and take your chance?" he added dramatically to remind all that were there that blood would be spilt in this battle. Tonks eagerly went to the center and took her spot next to Remus, smiling up at him encouragingly. Remus looked down upon her though with a saddened expression however.

"The blood of the martyrs will water the meadows again!" he added softly, his thoughts on the young folk who were risking their short lives for the cause. He then thought to James and Lily who were killed needlessly and Sirius who had died in battle… and he closed his eyes in pain. Not only this but he now had a new generation of wizards to be concerned for. His bitterness was overlooked though by all and now both adult wizards and young wizards took up in the song.

"Do you hear the people sing? Singing a song of angry men!" they all chorused together with angry features and determined hearts. "It is the music of a people who will _NOT _be slaves again!" they cried, showing their clear defiance. "When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drum… there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!"

The final note burst out in a blaring tone as the singers felt their anger and resentment building and growing. Finally the music came to an abrupt halt. The students went about their business as usual and the five immediately went back to their posts.

Meanwhile, the audience applauded loudly and even gave a standing ovation to the wonderful performers. They could sense that the conclusion was nearing.

**A/N: Well that's it! I know it's been forever but I'm sure you all are starting to get used to it! Please review and as you all know I LOVE song suggestions! It was hard for me to find a second song to go with this chapter so any help would be lovely! Thanks!**


	26. Deleted Scene

**A/N: I thought we could take a break from the drama of the story so far and have a little silly chapter. Kind of like back when I used "Cell Block Tango" only this time it will be "La Vie Boheme" from Rent. I wanted to do this so badly but I didn't want to get too off track. Well, now I gave into the temptation and went ahead and did it. I'll be posting a real chapter right after this. :D Think of this as another "deleted scene". Enjoy! I know a lot of the stuff in the song is horribly American but I tried my best… :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Christmas Eve… what a glorious time of year.

The students were all sitting at their respective tables and chatting cheerfully with each other about their classes and personal lives. The chatter had just reached its peak when suddenly the Great Hall doors burst open.

The entire student body gasped in unison as Voldemort himself pranced through those doors. None pulled out their wands however but jumped to their feet defensively. Voldemort smirked at the young students and opened his arms invitingly.

Harry slammed his fist down angrily and stalked to the front of his table and stood there defensively. A hush settled over the school as he began to talk.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle the second," Harry began tauntingly and sneered, "The enemy of wizards everywhere." Voldemort sighed and approached Harry and matched Harry's sneer.

"I came to congratulate you on your recent attempt to kill me," he chirped happily and Harry pulled away from the stench of his breath. "It went well," Voldemort added mockingly. Harry scowled and threw himself into an empty seat.

"Go to hell," Harry snapped and glared up at the towering Dark Lord. Ron was the next to speak as he stood from his seat and turned his attention towards Voldemort.

"Why did Lucy," he began before Voldemort interrupted him with an outraged reply.

"LUCIUS!"

"Miss this gathering?" Ron concluded as if Voldemort hadn't said anything. He of course wasn't just referring to Lucius but to all of the Death Eaters as well. Voldemort sighed in frustration but still did not draw his wand.

"There was a death in the 'family' if you must know," he answered with distaste. Lavender (who was ever the softy) gasped in horror and placed a dainty hand to her heart dramatically.

"Who died?" she asked breathlessly. Voldemort snorted at her sincerity but answered her anyway.

"Our rat," he snapped. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all glanced at each other and snapped their fingers.

"Pettigrew!" the called in unison. Voldemort cocked an eyebrow but continued on his way and began to circle the Gryffindor table.

"You make fun, yet I'm the one attempting to do some good!" Voldemort whined and finally came to a stop by Hermione's seat and pointed at her. "Unless you really want a neighborhood where Mudbloods piss on your stoop every night!" Hermione gasped and rapidly scooted away from Voldemort's decaying hand.

"Equality, equality is a fantasy in your head!" Voldemort insisted and even knocked gently on Dean's head while passing him. "This is _my_ reign… equality is dead." Having said his piece, Voldemort swept down into a seat he conjured and surveyed the students curiously. Harry however was furiously shaking his head and was stalking towards Voldemort as if to hurt him. Instead though, he leapt onto the table and carefully avoided knocking over a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Dearly beloved," he sang dramatically and motioned to the audience. "We're gathered here to say our goodbyes!" As if on cue, several boys at the table jumped to their feet and began to chant an old wizard proverb dramatically as Harry continued to sing. "Here she lies no one knew her worth… the late great daughter of Mother Earth!" Harry then began to back up slowly down the table until he came to the edge.

Still seated, several of the girls were pretending to cry into each others shoulders or were watching with rapt attention as Harry made his way down the table.

"On these nights when we celebrate the birth," Harry continued once he reached the edge closest to Voldemort. Voldemort was in a huff and refused to look at Harry. "In that little town of Bethlehem." At these words Harry mocked cradling a baby sweetly and smiled serenely at Voldemort. "We raise a glass," Harry raised a glass of pumpkin juice, "You bet your ass to… la vie boheme!" Harry then took a large swig of juice and threw the cup at the Ravenclaw table.

Instantly all the other divided tables (minus Slytherin who were glaring in contempt) jumped into the song and sang in unison with each other.

"La vie boheme!" they echoed and slammed their hands down on the tables as one group. "La vie boheme!" It was rather like a little chant with a secret meaning that only they knew. While they continued the constant chant Harry picked the tune back up and jumped down off the table dramatically.

"To days of inspiration, playing hooky, making something out of nothing! The need to express, to communicate!" Harry sang while mingling with the overly excited students. Several were now up and dancing to the mysterious rhythm while still slamming their fists into the table every now and then. "To going against the grain, going insane, going MAD!" Ron then got caught up in the idea of the song and took over for Harry so he could fade away from the spotlight.

"To loving tension, no pension, to more than one dimension!" he bellowed out and danced up to the front of the Gryffindor table. And still the other students held their chant of 'la vie boheme'. "To starving for attention, hating pretension, hating convention!" Before he could continue though Ginny jumped up next to him and interrupted him midsentence.

"Not to mention, of course, hating dear old mum and dad!" she added and Ron laughed while pushing her away. Just then, a blonde haired Ravenclaw girl jumped up on her table and began to loudly take over the stage.

"To riding your bike midday past the three piece robes!" she proclaimed and then almost as quickly a Hufflepuff jumped up on their own table.

"To fruits!" he shouted loudly with gusto.

"To no absolutes," the blonde Ravenclaw exclaimed as if in a duet with the Hufflepuff boy.

"To Absolut!" the boy echoed and grinned. "To choice!"

"To the Daily Prophet!" the girl laughed as it didn't rhyme with anything. "To any passing fad!" The girl and boy then faced each other and sang the next bit in unison gleefully.

"To being an _us _for once! Instead of a them!" At the word 'them' all the students (again minus the Slytherin) pointed at Voldemort and various Slytherin students with sneers.

"LA VIE BOHEME!" the entire Hall sang and the voices were overwhelming.

Just then a little house-elf ran up to the singing students and quickly squeaked an apology.

"Minor difficulties with the food… we must take your orders," he said meekly and pulled out a pen and paper. "So that's five fig puddings, a bag of wings, a stack of biscuits, some mashed potatoes, and perhaps some pasta with meatless balls?" The house-elf paused and gazed up at the students questioningly at the Gryffindor table. There were several others at the other tables.

"Eww," Seamus complained with a disgusted look on his face. Dean frowned and pointed a finger at Seamus warningly.

"It tastes the same," he insisted with a firm gaze. Ginny giggled a few rows down and snorted.

"If you close your eyes," she added with a wink. Dean scowled and looked away from her pointedly. The sting of their breakup was still strong.

Meanwhile, the elf had nodded agreeably and continued on with her list.

"And a few orders of pies, is that it here?" he asked politely with a smile. The students glanced at each other before bellowing in unison,

"Pumpkins and butterbeer!" After this was proclaimed the students really broke loose and suddenly Lavender and Padma were up on the table.

"To handcrafted beers made in local breweries," Lavender began and then made room for her friend.

"To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese!" Padma added and then two girls sang in unison.

"To leather, to muggles, to curry vindaloo! To huevos rancheros and Maya Angelou!" they chirped and then split ceremoniously to opposite ends of the table. Hermione then hopped up along with Neville.

"Compassion, to fashion, to passion when it's new!" Hermione sang and did a small sashay down the table. She was still terribly modest and Draco in particular sniggered at her pathetic attempts.

"To remembralls, to cute toads, to anything taboo!" Neville finished. Hermione laughed and gave him a high five, causing Neville to blush and smile widely. Harry then jumped up and Hermione excitedly began to sing with him this time.

"Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow," both friends made a swooping motion with their arms like a rainbow, "To blow off Auntie Em!" When there was a tense silence and confused glances from all the other Wizarding students both Harry and Hermione sighed and shrugged.

"LA VIE BOHEME!" they screamed and the rest joined back in. A staff member then noticed a young couple furiously snogging in the corner and instantly went to break it up.

"Ahem!" Snape tapped her foot impatiently. The boy looked up and grinned sneakily before motioning to his sister.

"Hey mister, she's my sister!" Snape cocked an eyebrow disbelievingly and frowned.

"Sister…" he drawled in obvious distaste. The girl then laid a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder and grinned.

"We're close," she insisted with a devilish smirk. **(A/N: I know… out of order.)**

Snape threw his hands up in defeat and stalked away to try and quiet the Ravenclaw table in vain. The other students saw him and suddenly turned to face the teacher that dared break up their party.

"Trisexuals, bisexuals, homosapiens, carcinogens, hallucinogens, men…" there came a slight pause before Harry happily came up with a substitute.

"Rufus Scrimgeour!" This received a hail of 'hell yeahs!' from several students while others glowered moodily.

"To apathy to entropy to AMP UP THE ECSTASY!" all of Gryffindor exclaimed in unison while the other students kept the beat.

"Vaclav Havel, the Weird Sisters, ABC!" Ravenclaw also shouted after Gryffindor had finished and soon Hufflepuff was up.

"To no shame and never playing the fame game!" the sweet Hufflepuffs sang honestly. Instantly though Seamus Finnegan was ushered up to the front where he stood up on a tall chair and drunkenly proclaimed,

"To firewhiskey!" The students laughed as Seamus was pushed off the chair and nearly escaped a terrible fall. Now the houses combined (and several Slytherins could even be seen abandoning their table and dancing with the other three houses) finished out the song.

"To suddenly it's between God and me!" The students then engaged in their own dramatic gestures before snapping back into normal positions. "To empty classrooms!" Several teachers gasped but didn't dare interfere with the mini protest. "La vie boheme!"

Harry then motioned for people to clear the tables and allowed himself to step up onto the closest one and cleared his throat loudly.

"In honor of the death of Equality Ginny Weasley will perform her Bat Bogey Hex/Curse…" When Ginny heard her name called she eagerly leapt onto the table and danced around with her wand waving dangerously. "To the sounds of peevish Slytherins getting their arses kicked." Ginny laughed and Harry also grinned before Ron gently elbowed him out of the way.

"And Harry Potter, respectively known as the Boy-Who-Lived, will delight us by failing yet another Potions test before Christmas is over," Ron teasingly announced and caused several people to laugh uncontrollably. Harry frowned but was really holding back laughter the best he could. Ginny then took the plate of embarrassing some other soul and pointed at Hermione impishly.

"And Hermione Granger, just back from the Library, will stun the crowds with her infinite knowledge of Hogwarts and its founders based off what she read in Hogwarts: A History. Which she _always _studies!" There came several whoops from the Gryffindors and Hermione scowled playfully. She had also jumped onto the table at the mention of her name and was now pointing at Ronald.

"Ron Weasley will demonstrate his unfailing ability to blow up things with his old, broken wand, which he's kept as a token since Second Year," Hermione shouted and ducked a fierce glare from Ron. Harry clapped his mate on the shoulder and nodded approvingly at Hermione. Harry then turned and pointed to the Ravenclaws and nodded at a certain distant blonde.

"Not to mention, Luna Lovegood who will gladly give you all the information you need about the 'creatures' featured in her father's 'magazine'!" Harry announced with a grin and watched as Luna stood up and bowed seriously.

"And Neville Longbottom will aid us in the ways of Herbology the best he can since it's the only subject he's actually any good at!" Neville blushed but accepted it as the truth. Besides, he _loved _Herbology!

Ginny caught Harry's eye and motioned him to come over for a minute. The other students continued on with their descriptive monologues of each other while the two students conspicuously moved to the side and argued in fierce whispers.

"Excuse me, did I do something wrong? I've been flirting but ignored all night long!" Ginny protested and scowled deeply at Harry. Harry grimaced and shook his head.

"I've been trying, I'm not lying!" he insisted while Ginny rolled her eyes. "No one's perfect and I've got baggage!" Harry retaliated after seeing the exasperated look on Ginny's face, anger growing. Ginny's eyes widened and she threw her hands up.

"Life's too short hun, time is flying!" she said, raising her voice up beyond the hushed whispers and catching the attention of Ron and Hermione. "I'm looking for baggage that goes with mine!" Ron looked outraged but Hermione laid a calming hand on his shoulder, smiling.

"I should tell you," Harry replied distantly and turning his attention away from the fierce redhead.

"I've got baggage too!" Ginny protested loudly.

"Should tell you," Harry repeated with his resolve weakening.

"Baggage!" they sang together with Ginny staring intensely at Harry while he looked pointedly away.

"PUMPKINS AND BUTTERBEER!" Ron and Hermione shouted loudly at a passing house-elf to distract any nosey students from the argument occurring. Neither Ginny nor Harry noticed this however.

Harry saw that fierce gaze in Ginny's eyes and felt his knees go weak. He held his arm out to her and Ginny took it cautiously and eyeing Harry curiously.

("I Should Tell You" commences as normal)

**A/N: Wow… you have NO idea how long I've been wanting to get that out of my system! Anyway, I'm gonna rock out to "La Vie Boheme" for a while longer and then post the rest of the normal chapter. Consider yourselves lucky. :D Please review!**


	27. Dying Wishes

**A/N: Alrighty then, you know the drill. I picked a couple songs and I rant about whatever and then you read and review! The song will be "Bring Him Home" from Les Miserables. I'm just using this one song this time because quite frankly, I couldn't come up with a good second song. So please, suggestions are more than welcome!! I did receive several by the way so I'm not accusing or anything. :D **

**As a warning, if you haven't read the sixth book then there are MAJOR spoilers in this chapter alone. That means you hersheygal, lol!! Just a warning is all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Les Miserables. **

Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical!

_A Dying Wish_

The stage was set against a rather large cave against a wild ocean. The audienced 'ooo'ed and 'aaahh'ed at the sight before them. It were as if the crashes of the ocean were _real_ and that the sharp jagged rocks were really pointed and physically made of stone. But the audience was immediately distracted from the amazing set when two shadowy characters fought their way from the mouth of the cave.

Harry was practically carrying Dumbledore away and the old man wheezed and coughed painfully. The audience also did not fail to notice the small gold locket that Harry now had clenched in his fist tightly.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry gasped and nearly collapsed onto a barren piece of rock. Dumbledore then struggled to right himself and leaned against a stone wearily. "Professor, are you alright?" Harry asked after taking a moment to catch his breath.

Dumbledore's chest heaved for several more seconds in an attempt to force air into his lungs. Then the old man nodded wearily and forced a small smile.

"I'll recover," he gasped and continued to smile. "You were very brave. No matter how I told you not to force me to drink the horrid potion you made me anyway. Just as I had asked. Good boy," Dumbledore praised distantly, his eyes ever so glazed.

"And now we have the horcrux that had been at the bottom," Harry murmured as he stared at the small gold heart dangling on a long gold chain. Really Harry was trying not to remember the horrifying event that had just taken place. Dumbledore's pathetic shrieks as the potion grabbed hold of him, his sobs begging Harry to not make him drink anymore and yet Harry still knew that it had to be done.

The screams would probably never leave him. Dumbledore panted and nodded.

"I'm sorry my dear boy, but we must leave now. As you can probably tell… I'm in state to apparate. I know that you don't have a license but I know you've been practicing." Dumbledore paused for a moment and gave a little wink towards his student. "I won't tell anyone," he added with a fatherly smile. Harry nodded and pulled out his wand.

He helped Dumbledore to his feet and then clutched the old man's shoulder to support him. Next, Harry concentrated very hard on where he was supposed to go. And then as he managed to turn both of them in a circle they were gone.

…………………………………………..

The next sight that greeted the audience after a brief blackout was the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. Clearly this was the destination that Harry had thought of.

"Well done Harry," Dumbledore said approvingly and then hobbled his way into the bar to meet Madam Rosemerta.

Now Madam Rosmerta was a bartender at the pub and usually greeted all with a kind smile and a quick handshake. This evening though Harry was startled to see her look so indifferent and cool.

"What can I do for ya Albus?" Rosmerta asked with a fake smile. Dumbledore did not seem to notice however and motioned to two broomsticks leaning against the bar table.

"I've come to collect those brooms I asked you to deliver for me," Dumbledore explained tiredly. Madam Rosmerta smiled again and gave a quick nod.

"Sure thing," she replied mechanically and stiffly walked to the brooms. "Here you go. Have a nice flight. You too Harry," Rosmerta said and it sounded as if the lines were rehearsed. Harry furrowed his brow but didn't say anything to Dumbledore or Rosmerta.

"Thank you Rosmerta," Dumbledore thanked and then both he and Harry left the pub. "We will fly the rest of the way Harry," Dumbledore explained and it seemed that in the cool night air some of his strength had returned. Harry smiled for he much preferred flying to apparating.

He nodded curtly and paused to make sure that Dumbledore was on his own broomstick comfortably. Then, Harry hopped on his own and the two prepared to fly away. It wasn't until Harry's eyes caught sight of Dumbledore's rigid form and widened, shocked eyes that Harry looked up into the sky.

And there was the Dark Mark. Hovering right over Hogwarts… his home for the last five years. Harry's stomach clenched and he was barely aware that Dumbledore had kicked off frantically. Or that the audience had gasped in surprise.

"We must hurry now Harry," Dumbledore shouted and Harry also kicked off. But his experience was like some sort of confusing dream… some kind of nightmare that he couldn't quite shake. And he could think of only two names during the frenzied and blazing flight.

_Malfoy and Snape._

………………………………….

The two instantly landed down at the Astronomy Tower and left their brooms hovering slightly in the air.

"Come Harry, we must…" Dumbledore's voice trailed off though as he stared at the Astronomy Tower door. Faint footsteps were heard. He then threw Harry's Invisibility Cloak at him and it miraculously covered Harry's entire body. Harry was about to shout in surprise but found that he was unable to move.

Dumbledore had cast a petrifying spell on him using only his thoughts. Harry mentally cursed but paid attention when he heard the door slam open. And out strode Draco Malfoy, his wand pointed dangerously at Dumbledore. Harry could feel his blood boiling.

At that moment however the entire scene seemed to freeze and Dumbledore was the only one who was speaking. No, this was not the work of a spell or charm. Simply dramatic stage direction.

The strains of a beautiful and dramatic song began and Dumbledore continued to lean heavily against the stone wall behind him. His gaze turned to Harry and fear crossed his old and wizened features. God forbid that anything should happen to Harry…

"God on high, hear my prayer," Dumbledore began in a thin and emotional voice. His head tilted upwards and he closed his eyes painfully. "In my need you have _always _been there." Now Dumbledore tilted his head so that he could see the spot where he knew Harry resided. The boy had an incredible knack for always allowing his feet to poke through.

"He is young, he's afraid." Yes, Dumbledore had seen the look on Harry's face when the Dark Mark floated in the sky. He continued to stare at his young pupil and guilt coursed through his body. "Let him rest, Heaven blessed. Bring him home… bring him home!" Dumbledore demanded and then allowed his voice to drop back down to a whisper. "Bring him home."

Dumbledore would never forgive himself for what he has put Harry through. All the times he should have been protected… youth had been stripped from the poor boy at a young age.

"He's like the son I might have known if God had granted me a son," Dumbledore explained aloud as if it would plead his case. Now though his pleads turned into bitter remorse but faded to acceptance. "The summers die, one by one. How soon they fly on and on." Now Dumbledore looked down at his old hands and wondered who would protect Harry now. "And I am old… and will be gone…" Dumbledore sighed and felt his feet trembling and protesting beneath him. He was so tired…

"Bring him peace, bring him joy." Dumbledore smiled to think of the day when Harry could rest in peace. When there would be no Voldemort to hound him. At this point the audience was tearing up for they loved the old man dearly. "He is young, he is only a boy!" Dumbledore once more lifted his head up pleadingly to the heavens.

"You can take. You can give! Let him be," Dumbledore said, begging once more. "Let him live!" Now the man found some strength left and clenched his hands together emotionally and allowed his face to scrunch in fierce emotion. "If I die, let me die! Let him live!"

Now Dumbledore was drained and spent and he turned to look at Draco. He knew what Draco's task was but perhaps he could dissuade the younger boy. He knew that Voldemort had his mother at wand point. Dumbledore wanted to help the Malfoy boy more than anything. But his focus returned to Harry and he repeated his desperate plea.

"Bring him home... bring him home." Dumbledore drew a shuddering breath before hitting his last night. "Bring him home!"

The scene rapidly came back to life and Draco strode forward several more steps menacingly.

"Come to join the party have you?" Draco sneered and took a defensive stance. His back was facing the door and distantly the sounds of a scuffle could be heard. "I was so hoping you would." Draco's face twisted into a deadly smirk and he raised his wand a little higher.

Dumbledore remained quite calm and continued to use Draco's analogy.

"So I imagine you organized this little party by yourself. Or did someone help you?" the old man asked politely and masking his weakness. Draco's triumphant smirk twisted into a scowl in a matter of seconds.

"It was mostly me but I had a little help," Draco admitted but once again the sneer was back in place. "And are you here alone too?" he asked scathingly and motioned to the two brooms hovering in the air. Dumbledore shrugged nonchalantly and smiled.

"My friend was forced to abandon me I'm afraid. He was quite tired and needed to get his rest so he could not stay for the fun." A tense silence followed and Draco continued to stare Dumbledore down.

"I imagine you want to know how I did it then," Draco said smoothly with a cocky attitude. Dumbledore tilted his head to a side and looked knowingly at the student.

"I suppose I'm a bit curious," Dumbledore replied agreeably and Draco smirked once more. Draco's expression turned nastier, so nasty in fact that even Harry felt his hair rise ever so slightly on the nape of his neck. Dumbledore did not seem perplexed however and listened intently.

"There's a closet of some kind on the grounds," Draco began with his voice dripping in triumph. "Of course, it's not a regular closet. It can transport people to wherever there is another closet of a similar nature. Guess where it is," Draco instructed. Dumbledore allowed dismay to cross his features.

"The Three Broomsticks," Dumbledore sighed sadly. Draco grinned even wider so Dumbledore knew his assumption to be correct. "How long as Madam Rosmerta been under the Imperius Curse?" Harry growled ever so slightly in annoyance at the mention of the spell that is meant to control those under it. He's run into it quite a lot during his travels at Hogwarts…

"For about half of the school year," Draco answered promptly in satisfaction.

"And she was the one who delivered the cursed necklace to Katie Bell, hoping it would somehow end up to me," Dumbledore added tonelessly. "Really Draco, having Rosmerta deliver the necklace to the first Hogwarts student she sees is a very weak attempt at killing me." Draco's expression turned murderous and he once more jabbed his wand in the direction of Dumbledore's heart.

"I wouldn't be insulting the guy with the wand if I were you," Draco snarled menacingly. "I have you here now don't I?" Dumbledore gave a small smile and shook his head.

"Draco, if I were afraid that you were going to kill me I would not be sitting here chatting about how you snuck Death Eaters into my school," Dumbledore wisely pointed out. "Though I admit having Madam Rosmerta smuggle them through the closet in her pub straight into the school took an incredible amount of brainwork." Draco's lips twitched ever so slightly upwards but allowed his expression to become stoic.

"How does it feel to have had a sixteen year old boy defeat you Dumbledore?" Draco asked patronizingly. Dumbledore smiled a small smile again and motioned towards the wand.

"Well I wouldn't know since it hasn't happened yet." Draco's face once more blazed in fury but the old man's next words caught him off guard. "You're not a killer Draco." After Draco recovered from the initial surprise he allowed himself to be offended.

"You don't know me!" Draco spat and raised his wand up again. It had started to trail downwards at a safer level.

"I know because it's just like you said. You are a sixteen-year-old boy, Draco. Still young and naive about the way the world works and you don't really want to kill anyone," Dumbledore explained softly and patiently. Draco's eyebrows raised up into his hairline and for a moment he was at a loss for words. When he did think of some though he stepped even closer and jabbed his wand back up at Dumbledore's chest once more.

"You don't understand," Draco growled a little desperately. "He has my mother and he'll kill _me_ if I don't do this for him!" Draco explained through gritted teeth. Dumbledore nodded wisely.

"Did you think I didn't know that already Draco?" the old man asked softly. "We can protect you. Come with me now Draco and we can make it that you have no traces whatsoever," Dumbledore offered kindly and he could see Draco look incredibly tempted.

"What about my mother?" he demanded harshly. Dumbledore nodded his head agreeably.

"We can protect her as well. Just as well as we can protect you Draco." Draco heard the word 'protect' and knew that Dumbledore could do it. His fingers trembled and Harry witnessed the first time he ever saw Draco Malfoy looking vulnerable. It almost made him pity the ferret…

"I don't know…" Draco muttered but he was lowering his wand carefully. Harry's heart soared (as did the audience's) but then the door burst open.

And in stalked Snape. An unwelcome intrusion that caused the audience to boo and hiss angrily.

"Severus," Dumbledore greeted in what appeared to be relief. "How is it down there?" he asked. Draco seemed to pale and he looked frantically between Snape and his ticket to freedom. Snape ignored Dumbledore's question and turned on Draco immediately.

"What are you doing Draco?! Finish him off!" Snape demanded and jabbed a finger towards Dumbledore. Dumbledore betrayed no emotion on hearing this phrase come from his most trusted employee.

"Snape I… I… I don't think I can," Draco stammered. Snape raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Dumbledore worriedly.

"Well you better get the nerve up to do it _now_! Our blocks won't be able to hold them off for very long!" Snape snapped and moved out of Draco's way. "The Dark Lord said he wanted you specifically to do this for him. No one else!" Snape added afterwards.

Harry tried desperately to shout and get someone's attention. Oh if only he could reach his wand and perform the countercurse…

If only he could. He would most certainly hex Snape into an oblivion.

Draco raised his wand up once more and tried to hold his hand steady.

"Avada…" he began but something seemed to be stuck in his throat. Dumbledore looked somewhat panicked and his weak legs slid out from underneath him even more. Harry could have cried if the tears would only fall… "Avada…" Draco began again but Snape grew impatient.

"Move out of the way you stupid boy!" Snape growled and shoved Draco to the side. As he was waving his wand a small plea came from the old man before him.

"Severus… please." Snape stared down at his Headmaster and uttered the two words that could never be erased.

"Avada Kedavra!" A fast moving jet of green light erupted from Snape's wand and struck Dumbledore squarely on the chest. He crumpled to the ground as if he had merely fallen after tripping but his body was broken.

And silently Harry screamed.

Draco stared in shock and horror at the scene before him but Snape drug him away.

"Come _on _Draco!" he insisted and soon both were flying down the Astronomy Tower stairs. Harry went as though to continue struggling against the curse that forced him to be silent but soon found (to his great surprise) that he had been really screaming for the past ten seconds. He threw the cloak off of him and raced over to Dumbledore, feeling the tears stinging behind his eyes.

"No!" Harry screamed over and over again and even went as far as to check for a pulse. There was none. The Killing Curse left no survivors. The one exception to that rule was currently sobbing over his Headmaster's body. "No, no, no, no!!" Harry shouted and furiously kicked at a wall.

Anger and revenge coursed through his blood stream and in an instant Harry was running down the stone stairs. He barely noticed when he stumbled on some edge that his foot caught on. He only focused on catching up with Snape. Once he reached the bottom, Harry was somewhat unsurprised to see that there was a heated battle just several feet past the stairs.

He would have run right past it if he hadn't seen Ginny taking on a huge Death Eater. For a moment he vented his anger on the Death Eater and slipped alongside his beloved girlfriend.

After the man had been successfully stunned and Ginny was out of harms way, Harry hurriedly asked about her.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, concern etched on his face. Ginny nodded furiously and smiled. "Ron and Hermione?"

"We're all fine!" Harry smiled briefly at her before getting to the matter at hand.

"Have you seen Snape and Malfoy run through here?" Harry demanded. Ginny nodded and pointed in the direction they went in.

"They were running so fast, Harry! What's going on?" she asked but Harry never even heard her question. He was up and running as soon as he had a lead. Ginny would have followed him but a blasted Death Eater got in her way and she was forced to duel him.

…………………………………..

There were several more small battles that had trailed to the school grounds. Harry ignored it. He could see the billowing robes of Snape and the bleach blonde hair of Draco running nearly eight feet behind him.

Harry saw his chance and began to run like he had never run before. It's funny what you're capable of with the correct stimulation. It turns out Harry never even had to outrun Draco. In his haste, the Malfoy had stumbled and fallen onto the ground just before Harry's feet. Even though Harry would have much rather taken on Snape, Draco would do for right now.

Harry let out an outraged cry and stood fiercely over Draco. Malfoy realized too late that his wand had fallen when he had and so all he could do was wait for his inescapable fate. He closed his eyes and waited.

However something moved Harry, staring down at Draco. He remembered him on the tower… how vulnerable and frightened he had looked for that one moment. Harry remembered that he didn't really want to kill Dumbledore.

With an annoyed grunt, Harry pulled his wand away and began to sprint after Snape, leaving Draco unscathed. Draco stared after Harry in amazement… wondering what could have happened that would have made him survive.

Of course, Draco took advantage of the situation and ran like hell for the school gates. Once outside of them he could apparate to safety and never have to look back again.

Meanwhile, Harry pumped his legs as hard as he could to try and catch up with his Potions master.

The hate and anger was slowly building up in him. Seeing Dumbledore's already weakened body crumble into nothing, hearing the unbelievable words come from Snape's greasy mouth, and having known something like this would happen all along boiled Harry's blood so that he thought his head just might explode! But this did not slow him down even though his heart was beating dangerously quick and his breath coming in haggard gasps. If it meant that he could catch up to Snape it would all be worth it.

Snape was just in firing distance. Harry could feel the anticipation and the adrenaline building as he reached for his wand and pointed straight at Snape's long and narrow spine. This would certainly be a pleasure.

The audience leaned forward in their seats, eager to see the greasy git receive just what he deserved.

But unfortunately, this never happened. Snape heard Harry coming and whirled around instantly just outside of his destination. He knew that Potter was something that had to be taken care of rather quickly.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted and a red light flew from his wand. Snape lazily flicked his own wand and the curse reflected away from him and onto some innocent passerby. A fellow Death Eater it seemed.

"You'll have to do better than that," Snape taunted with a smirk. Harry snarled and instead of firing another curse he instead started to shout.

"You killed him! You killed him!" Harry accused, his face growing red with the exertion of screaming and the veins shooting out of his neck. Snape's expression showed a flicker of fear before becoming a mask of loathing.

"How would you know that?" Snape accused and shot an Unforgivable Curse in Harry's direction. Harry threw himself out of the way and instead sent the first spell he could think of at his enemy.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry bellowed but once again found his attack was in vain. Snape once more deflected it using on his thoughts this time and frowned disapprovingly.

"Come now Potter, I invented that spell!" Snape hissed and smirked at the surprise on Harry's face. "How ever are you going to fulfill your prophecy if you can't even take _me _down?" Harry bristled and threw himself as if to fistfight Snape instead.

"I don't have time for this Potter!" Snape snapped impatiently and threw a disarming curse at Harry. Harry was sent flying backward and the audience gasped loudly. Snape then took this as his time to escape as Harry struggled to find his footing again though he was dazed by the blow. By the time he pulled himself up to his trembling feet Snape was gone.

**A/N: I know, a LOT like the book but bear with me here. It had to happen this way. I was actually planning on using "Bring Him Home" for this particular since I started this story so I finally got it out of my system. Anyway, please review!!**


	28. Confusion and Heartbreak

**A/N: I'm back! That last chapter was hard to write (sniff) but it was absolutely necessary. So the songs in this chapter will be "Javert's Suicide" from Les Miserables (I don't have a problem…) and "Written in the Stars" from Aida. Enjoy! You see, this is why I had to do "La Vie Boheme" a few chapters back because there are very few lighthearted songs coming up. **

**Which brings up something else depressing. THE STORY IS ALMOST TO AN END!!! (sniff) There's probably another chapter left, two if I really push it so I'm so sad! This is probably the first story I've actually ever completed… I'll probably still add some "deleted scenes" every now and then but eventually this will come to an end. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables, Harry Potter, or Aida. **

The curtain pulled up and the audience applauded respectfully and noticed on their programs that the final songs were coming up. Though they were sad to see it end they were also rather grateful. That second act was a monster! The scene opened upon a foresty area that was silent and the birds were chirping.

They even almost forgot the woe of Dumbledore dying suddenly on the great stage and immersed themselves in the beautiful scenery. Then there came a faint _pop_ and a blonde headed Slytherin was hurtling towards the ground.

Draco gasped as he landed with a thud to the hard ground below him. He had apparated hurriedly and only had time to think of the first place that came to mind. The place happened to be an abandoned clearing in a forest not far from the Malfoy Manor that Draco had visited a grand total of… one time. And it was only because there was a meeting going on there.

Draco could hardly lie down and relax though, as much as he would have liked to. He was still reeling from his interaction between himself and Potter and now that the danger was past he was livid. He wasn't livid because Potter had threatened his life… oh no. He hadn't even begun to fathom that yet. What he was so upset about was the fact that Potter had let him _go_! After what he must have witnessed on the Astronomy Tower should have been enough (he figured that Potter had that damned cloak with him) to allow him to finish Draco off.

_Why had he let him go_? It was enough to drive Draco mad.

_Why did he let me live? _The thought made Draco seethe in frustration.

_Why should he stay his hand?_ The concept was foreign to Draco.

"Who is this man? What sort of devil is he?" Draco spat in anger as the music began to build with his mounting frustration. "To have me caught in a trap and choose to let me go free?" Draco paused in his angry pacing and thought of Potter's face when he first tackled him. "It was his hour at last to put a seal on my fate! Wipe out the past and wash me clean off the slate!"

Draco knew how much trouble he had caused the Potter boy. He was always shoving his nose where it didn't belong and insulting both him and his friends. The Weasel and the Mudblood were some of Draco's favorite nicknames to use. Why should Potter have pity on him?

"All it would take was a flick of his wand!" Draco sang and winced slightly imagining it. "Vengeance was his and he gave me back my life!" Suddenly, Draco had an idea Potter's motive. It was all too easy to see! "Damned if I live in the debt of an enemy! Damned if I'll yield at the end of the chase!" He had spent too much time in ruining Potter's life so why should he give in now? "I am an Eater and the Mark is not mocked!" Draco spat in anger, eyes blazing fury. His angry pacing had resumed. "I'll spit his spit his pity right back in his face!" he crowed triumphantly. "There is nothing on earth that we share! It is either the dark or the light!"

Suddenly all of Draco's anger faded and it was as if there were two actors on the stage the contrast was so immense. It wasn't as if he were afraid but more… thoughtful. More quiet and seemed to ponder the thoughts instead of angrily defying Potter.

"How can I now allow this boy to hold dominion over me?" Draco wondered and lifted his head up sadly. "This vile boy whom I have tortured… he gave me my life, he gave me freedom." Draco sang this as if there were another personality speaking through his lips. "I should have perished by his hand!" Draco clenched his hand into a fist and stared down at it thoughtfully. "It was his right," he added even more softly as if baffled.

"It was my _right _to die as well. Instead I live but live in hell!" Draco growled and felt his brain crammed with far too much information. Was there another world out there for him? A world that Dumbledore had tried to offer him before dying tragically by Snape's hand? The thought was overwhelming.

"And my thoughts fly apart… can this boy be believed?" How did Draco know that Harry wasn't planning on just stabbing him in the back later? Why should he trust the enemy? "Shall my sins be forgiven? Shall my crimes be reprieved?" Draco wondered aloud and suddenly found himself stumbling to the center of the stage in a daze as he held the note as long as he possibly could. Now, Draco was afraid and his face showed it.

"And must I now begin to doubt? Who never doubted all these years?" Draco cried and held his hand in his head in pain. He then brought another hand up to his heart and clutched it with trembling hands. "My heart is stone and still it trembles! The world I have known is lost in shadow!" Everything from Draco's short life flashed before him… was it all worth it? Could he leave it behind though? "Is he from heaven or from hell? And does he know?" Draco took a shuddering breath before releasing his words in a weak stream. "By granting me my life today this boy has killed me even so."

The music stopped as abruptly as it had began and now Draco was left with his breath haggard and his eyes clouded in confusion. He glanced up at the stars and then began to stumble away from the clearing to god knows where.

One thing that we do know is that Draco now faced a crossroads… a treacherous and dangerous crossroads.

………………………………………

There was a gathering of war stricken, exhausted students and teachers all gathered into the Hospital Wing. The bed that they surrounded was that of Bill Weasley, Ron's older brother who had been fighting along with the best of them. Turns out there was a werewolf amongst the Death Eaters and guess who was bitten. Bill.

Luckily for him, it wasn't a full moon so he isn't technically a werewolf. Though Madam Pomfrey warned that he would have wolfish characteristics for the remainder of his life and would bear the horrendous scars that decorated his face. Fleur, who was his fiancé after all, declared that she didn't care and was still going to marry him over the summer. This delighted most of the Weasley family (besides Ginny who never liked the girl to begin with).

And now came the very hard part. They wanted to know where Dumbledore was.

Harry stood awkwardly amongst them and cleared his throat. All eyes were now on him as he twiddled with his glasses he was forced to remove as his tears had fogged them. He didn't fail to notice how Ron and Hermione were clutching hands.

"Dumbledore is dead," he said softly and looked at the faces for reactions. They were ten times worse than what he expected. "Snape killed him," he spat angrily and felt his fingers twitch in annoyance.

The entire room gasped in horror.

"That can't be right Harry," McGonagall argued, "Snape was the man that Dumbledore trusted the most!" Harry laughed hollowly and shook his head weakly.

"I was _there_," he insisted and everyone then knew that it was true. "Others already found him and are taking care of him right now," he added in a solemn voice and suddenly found that his throat was tight. Uncomfortably tight.

In an instant he felt soft hands wrap around his shoulders and pull him into a hug. It took him a moment to register who the warmth belonged to but then he recognized her scent. Ginny had been the one who had pulled him close and Harry gratefully accepted the comfort with a sigh. He also put his arms around her shoulders and the two stood like that for a moment while the adults talked to each other loudly and rapidly. Oh how Harry wanted to just close his eyes and sleep with Ginny's hands wrapped around his just like this. Then all the problems would all just fade away for some blissful hours and her warmth would be there to make him feel safe.

And then the two separated unceremoniously and turned hand in hand to face the others. Harry blandly noticed that Ron had forced himself to look away from the two but Hermione had gazed at both of them with teary eyes. She was the next to stand by Harry's side, shortly followed by Ron. It was then that a sudden outburst from Nymphadora Tonks interrupted the hushed whispers and the deathly silence that had followed Harry's announcement.

"This is ridiculous Remus!" she suddenly bellowed and turned to face the older man. Lupin's face twisted to that of surprise before becoming a cool and exhausted mask once more.

"We've been over this," he wearily protested but Tonks stood firm.

"No, _you've_ talked about this!" she bellowed and took a few steps closer to him. "Now is not the time to be noble and hide your feelings! I _know_ the danger of being with you. I _know_ that I'm too young for you and I _know_ that you don't want to hurt me." Remus opened his mouth to interrupt but Tonks silenced him with one deathly look. "Remus, you've already hurt me! You hurt me each time that you deny me for the simple reason of being noble! Now is _not_ the time!" Remus stared at her and shook his head.

"Tonks, you don't understand," he insisted again and frowned disapprovingly. Tonks groaned in response and Molly Weasley (who was there to be with her son of course) stepped in for Tonks. "Now is also not the time for romance! Dumbledore is dead!"

"I think Dumbledore would have been happier to know that there was some more love in this bleak world," Molly put in firmly and smiled at the teary Tonks. Tonks smiled warmly in a silent thank you, which Mrs. Weasley accepted.

Before the conversation could get entirely out of hand (Lupin's frown was growing deeper and deeper each and every second though his eyes seemed to portray weakness) Harry felt himself growing weaker and weaker from grief and exhaustion. Madam Pomfrey noticed this and quickly guided him to a cot and gave him a sleeping potion. This potion would make it so he would have a dreamless sleep, something that the exhausted boy was very thankful for. He knew what his dreams would hold if he were able to have them.

At the Healer's insistence the entire roomful of people began to make their way quietly to the doorway.

Everyone filed out respectively to continue talking in the hallway. Everyone that is but Ron, Hermione, and Ginny who merely sat and talked in whispers while Harry fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

None knew what tomorrow would hold.

…………………………………….

Lavender was once more put to good use when she danced out on stage with a cardboard sign explaining that nearly a week had passed. It seemed that her pep had returned full force and acted as if Ronald Weasley had never broken her heart.

The curtain rose again and it showed the Golden Trio relaxing in the Common Room. Ginny was sitting next to Harry with her legs tucked under her and her head resting peacefully on his shoulder while they both read a book of some kind. Harry it seemed was immersed in a book about curses while Ginny had grabbed the first thing that interested her. Ron and Hermione were bickering at a table (or would it be more like flirting?) while Hermione corrected Ron's homework easily and with a smile.

Harry pretended not to notice that his two best mates in the whole world were playing footsie under the table.

It would seem that there wouldn't be any tension or that the last day of school was rapidly approaching. Or that Dumbledore's funeral was seven hours from now.

The good friends were trying to spend some relaxing downtime with each other before being forced to face the extreme sorrow that would soon follow.

It would soon be unavoidable.

Harry glanced over at Ginny and saw that she seemed to have stopped reading and instead stared at the pages. Her hair was draped beautifully against her shoulders and Harry couldn't help but notice how pretty she was to him. He would definitely need strength to do what he was supposed to today. It was going to hurt the both of them very badly.

Ginny must have noticed his distress because she glanced up at him with a frown. She didn't ask exactly what was wrong but she assumed it had to do with the funeral later that day.

Eventually, Ron and Hermione also glanced up from their conversation and the four just looked at each other.

"I guess we should get ready then," Ron muttered and the rest nodded mutely. They would have to change into their black robes and mentally prepare for the service. All went their separate ways to get dressed and prep but all just wanted to sit there in the Common Room forever.

………………………..

The service was beautiful in an overwhelming and smothering way. The entire school was present, not to mention just about every member of the Order that was available and various Ministry members. Harry and Ginny sat next to each other and Hermione and Ron sat down on his left somberly. He felt Ginny take his hand and squeeze it but felt he was unable to return the gesture.

Then Hagrid came out with a figure draped in purple cloth, tears streaming from his face in thick streams. Harry caught sight of his face and felt his own crumple a little in emotion. Ginny gasped next to him and clutched his arm while he patted her hand soothingly. Hermione remained unreadable (though Harry thought he saw the whites of her eyes turn red) and Ron's face was incredibly red.

Hagrid finally reached the end of the long rows of chairs to where there was a glistening white casket and paused. His huge body quivered dangerously and the other teachers tensed ever so slightly. Then, with a forced determination Hagrid set the limp body into the casket though his tears doubled in quantity. His normally ruddy face was now pale and splotched from tears and the little droplets caught and tangled in his beard. McGonagall walked up and gently took his elbow (the highest part of his arm she could reach) and guided him down to a chair with a look of pain and sympathy on her face.

Hermione had finally broken down and began to cry but Harry noticed Ginny had yet to do so. But her expression of utter misery and the fact that her body language gave off despair Harry knew that she didn't need to cry.

At that point the audience saw a strange but beautiful bird sweep onto the stage and rest on the now sealed casket. Fawkes, Dumbledore's loyal Phoenix, warbled a beautiful song through it's crystal toned throat. It was short and sweet but when it was done Fawkes left, never to return to the school grounds. Harry was strangely sad to see him go. He had grown to love the rather intimidating bird.

At this point, several people began to stand up and say things about Dumbledore. All the words seemed to escape both Harry's and the audience's ears though. All of these speeches were rehearsed and practiced last night until they had them memorized. They didn't really mean anything.

It seemed that the others agreed with him because with a significant look between them they stood and began to make their way from the ceremony. Harry pulled himself and Ginny further away though and Ron and Hermione seemed to get the hint. They instead threw themselves into an empty seat in the back and tuned out the rest of the service.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny were now in a far portion of the lake and Harry was fiddling with his sleeve anxiously. Finally, as the music started he met Ginny's curious (and fearful) gaze.

"I'm here to tell you," he took a brief pause while Ginny waited with baited breath. "We can never meet again." Ginny didn't even shudder or gasp quietly. She remained as stoic as possible as the words hit her. "Simple really… isn't it? A word or two and then," Harry now began to wander away from Ginny with a distant look in his eyes, "A lifetime of not knowing how or why or where or when you think of me or speak of me." Harry paused a moment more as he took a deep breath and ignored his heart. "And wonder what befell that someone you once loved so long ago so well…" Harry's voice died off and Ginny stared at him with hurt eyes.

She masked this however as she tried to get control back in the situation. She couldn't just let Harry go without a fight.

"Never wonder what I'll feel as living shuffles by," she protested as she began to walk slowly towards Harry. "You don't have to ask me and I need not reply," she tried but when Harry's shoulder's stiffened in determination she dropped the act immediately. "Every moment of my life from now until I die," Ginny promised solemnly, "I will think or dream of you and fail to understand how a perfect love can be confounded out of hand." Ginny took a rather shallow and shaky breath before continuing on with her plea for love. The plea had turned bitter though as she came ever closer towards Harry's reclusive figure.

"Is it written in the stars? Are we paying for some crime?" Ginny wondered and looked up towards the darkening sky. "Is that all that we are good for… just a stretch of mortal time?" Harry slowly turned towards her as she drew along side him. "Is this God's experiment in which we have no say…" Ginny nearly whispered as she stopped moving. "In which we're given paradise but only for a day." At this point she had noticed Harry staring at her longingly and began to throw herself at him. He backed away though, painfully, and tried to make her understand.

"Please don't do this to me Ginny," he pleaded. "I'd be putting you in danger. This is our chance to do something important, don't you see?" he speak-sang before going back into the melody. Ginny nodded slightly in a reluctant understanding. "Nothing can be altered, there is nothing to decide! No escape, no change of heart, no any place to hide!" Harry nearly shouted in frustration and looked at her pleadingly. Ginny firmed her quivering lip and fully faced her love.

"Oh you are all I'll ever want," she declared defiantly, "But this I am denied!" Ginny raised her hand as if to touch Harry's shoulder but drew it back quickly. Harry frowned sadly but never took his eyes from hers. "Sometimes in my darkest thoughts," Ginny added while clutching her stomach painfully, "I wish I had never learned." Harry nodded and harmonized with her encouragingly.

"What it is to be in love and have that love returned," they sang desperately together before Harry turned away again to face the audience. This was harder than he thought it would be.

"Is it written in the stars? Are we paying for some crime?" he asked and clenched his fists angrily. "Is that all that we are good for? Just some stretch of mortal time?" he demanded in a bellow and he crouched down in an attempt to control the strong emotion flowing through him. Ginny noticed and once more came to his side with a sad smile.

"Is this God's experiment?" she sang with him and this time allowed herself to touch his shoulder. In turn, Harry turned to face her full on and put his hand to her face. "In which we have no say? In which we're given paradise but only for a day!" Slowly, their voices faded into an echo and the audience wept with the distraught lovers.

Harry allowed his arms to wrap around Ginny's small figure in one last show of affection and he patted her hair soothingly. Ginny continued to hold back her tears and her pain and remained strong.

"I guess I should have expected this," she said in an attempt to lighten the mood. "You to do something stupid and noble I mean." Harry smiled crookedly and laughed softly.

"Story of my life," he muttered and Ginny also let herself have a small laugh. She pulled away from him for a moment though to look Harry straight in the eye.

"Voldemort has to know by now though," she protested with a frown. "Both Snape and Malfoy knew about us so he must know what you mean to me." Harry sighed and nodded weakly.

"But if he thinks it was just a passing thing…" Harry said hopefully and Ginny's expression darkened. "He might leave you alone that way." Ginny sighed in defeat and did her best to smile.

"You better go talk to Ron and Hermione then," she advised and pointed towards the duo who were staring at Harry from a distance in worry. Harry nodded and Ginny quickly took her leave, immensely relieved that she could get away from the situation.

Harry walked towards them and knew that he could never get them to leave. And although it pained him to also put them in danger he was selfishly relieved of this fact. It was wrong, he knew, but somewhat comforting.

And so one of the most eventful years in his lifetime began to come to a close. He knew that the worst was yet to come.

**A/N: Alright, as I said, one more big closing number and then it's probably done. Except for the occasional deleted scene… keep an eye out for that. In the mean time, a review or two would be lovely! I know alerts aren't working and it's so annoying! Grr!!**


	29. Of Annoying Pricks

**A/N: Okay… one more chapter and THEN it's the final number. These last two will probably be shorter though because there will only be one song in this chapter and then only one in the last chapter. This will be a reprise of sorts… the return of Modern Major General from Pirates of the Penzance. So it will be a reprise:D I just wanted to do the book a little justice in the end and bring Rufus back.**

**(Quick fact, I actually wrote most of the lyrics to the tune of the song. I finally went on iTunes and listened to a little clip of the song and it became quite easy. If you haven't heard the song, I would suggest even just listening to a little bit of it and it will all make sense!!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pirates of the Penzance. **

Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical!

_Of Annoying Pricks_

Harry met Ron and Hermione underneath the willow tree. Ron saw his sister's expression from far away and looked at Harry glumly. Actually, Harry wasn't sure if Ron wanted to hit him for hurting Ginny or hug him for keeping her safe at all costs. In the end it just turned into an awkward nod of recognition from Ron and Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"So what now Harry?" Hermione asked as the trio huddled together as the sun began to set. Harry sighed and stared out at the lake. The fact that the squid took that moment to lazily swim across the glassy water in the open didn't amuse him in the least. He allowed his eyes to wander to the funeral that had ended. He saw the people that cried on each other's shoulders and the grief stricken faces.

Yet, amidst it all he saw Remus and Tonks holding each other's hands tightly. He also noticed that Fleur and the newly released Bill were also clinging to each other and remembered the wedding that was to take place this summer.

Harry gave another sigh and turned back to look at Ron and Hermione.

"I'm going to go back with the Dursley's until I am seventeen officially and can leave. Then I will go the Burrow, if your parent's don't mind Ron." Harry paused and waited for Ron patiently while he nodded.

"Of course they don't mind Harry," Ron explained encouragingly and Harry smiled. The Weasleys really were his only family left.

"I'll go to Bill and Fleur's wedding but when the new school year starts I won't be boarding the train." Hermione gasped loudly and stared at Harry in shock while Ron twitched noticeably.

"But what will you do?" Hermione asked once she realized that Harry was _not_ joking. Harry smiled at Hermione's shocked expression and quickly went to assure her.

"I'm going to finish what Dumbledore and I started. I'm going after…" But Harry's voice stopped abruptly and he stared past his friends' backs in alarm. Confused, Ron and Hermione turned to see what had alarmed Harry only to see Rufus Scrimgeour descending down the hill towards them.

"You guys can stay back," Harry muttered through gritted teeth. "He wants to talk to _me _unfortunately." Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Ron grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back, nodding at Harry again. With a groan of annoyance, Harry went to meet Scrimgeour before he descended down on "The Golden Boy's" friends as well.

"What do you want?" Harry demanded the second that he was within hearing range. A strange look crossed the Minister's face but he soon wiped it away to reveal a wide and convincing grin.

"I just wanted to check up on you. You've had a hard year haven't you?" Scrimgeour said in fake concern with the fake grin still plastered on his intimidating features. Harry scowled before firing back a response.

"Yeah, I suppose you could consider seeing your Headmaster being murdered before your very eyes by your Potions Professor a hard year." Scrimgeour winced visibly and staggered back ever so slightly.

"Yes… well… I am sorry about that Harry," Scrimgeour apologized and for once his words seemed sincere. "It was certainly a hard service to sit through, but I suppose you would know that. You left rather quickly," he pointed out suspiciously. Harry's features never faltered as he stared up at the Minister of Magic.

"What do you really want?" Harry asked again with grim determination. He wanted to get to the root of the visit, solve it, and then continue speaking with his friends. Rufus Scrimgeour smiled his cat-like smile at Harry and looked him square in the eye.

"I would like to renew my offer," he began slyly and kept looking intently at Harry's face. "The entire Wizarding World will be thrown into a panic with news of Dumbledore's death and the growing power of Lord Voldemort." Harry couldn't help but notice, with some satisfaction I might add, that Scrimgeour had winced after saying Voldemort's name. "I want you to make an official statement that everything is in control and that the Ministry has everything under control."

"Let me guess," Harry drawled in a very Malfoy-ish manner. A familiar tune began to reach the audience's ears and they groaned inwardly. Not this nonsense again! "You want me to tell the entire world that…" Harry paused before launching into song.

"You are the very model of a modern Major-General and that you know all about the facts of the worlds of new and old." Harry took a rather deep breath before advancing on the Minister and finally giving him a piece of his mind. Or rather… a very quick and breathless piece of it. "But please let me have you know that even though you can name the kings of England that are old that does not mean that you can lead us forth into battle!" Scrimgeour bristled and quickly retaliated.

"Please understand my dearest boy, you know nothing of what it takes to lead. I bet you cannot quote the fights historical or have a smattering of elemental strategy." Harry cocked an eyebrow and already a retaliation was cooking in his mind. "So now please Harry dear leave the battles to those who have grown and seen the lands of far beyond. Just sign the scroll and it shall be done, you'll save the Wizarding World." Harry laughed shortly, drew a deep breath and pointed at Scrimgeour threateningly.

"Okay you narcisstic pig, who seems to think of me as just a twit. Do you have Prophecy under your name that will haunt you right down to your grave? Cause if you do please let me know and if you don't then go to hell because I won't take any bloody crap from _you_. So I if you have nothing else to say to me I bid you Mister Minister adieu." Rufus frowned and attacked right back though with a renewed vigor.

"You don't seem to quite understand that I am not a very bad man. I just want to do what I think is right to help you along in your plight." Harry chortled at this but allowed the Minister to continue with his speech. "Now please Harry say you will help me help you keep the community well. If you don't then mass hysteria will break and all of it will rest on your own shoulders."

Harry and Rufus stared each other down for a moment. Harry's anger was mounting towards the man who was so openly attempting to deceive him. Finally, his resolve broke and Harry was the first to break the silence.

"This is not something that Dumbledore would want so please back off and let the whole idea rot. If not for me then out of respect for the dead. Even you could understand that I am truly Dumbledore's man so you sodding prick just sod off. I'm sure you are quite the bloke but I don't have time or patience for the practice of which you just spoke." Scrimgeour backed up in surprise and stared wide-eyed at the young teen in front of him.

Then, quite out of nowhere, several of Harry's friends from school burst out from the shrubbery, trees, and grass to scold the Minister. Well actually… scold him in loud shrieking operatic voices. Harry jumped in surprise, his old fear and curiosity getting the better of him.

"He has not the time nor patience for the practice of which you just spoke. He has not the time nor patience for the practice of which you just spoke! So just sod off you sodding prick!" The people were then gone and the music ended with a large bang, proclaiming Harry the winner of the battle.

A long silence prevailed as the two continued to stare each other down before Rufus finally swished his cloak and gave a haughty sniff.

"We shall speak later then," Rufus promised and glared pointedly at Harry. He decided that there was nothing more he could do to persuade the youth so he let him be for now. Harry was greatly relieved by this (the song he had been forced to sing had grated on his own nerves) and returned wearily back to Ron and Hermione.

"What did he want?" Hermione asked curiously. Ron sent her a look and laughed shortly.

"As if you couldn't hear them arguing Hermione!" Ron pointed out. Hermione sent a withering glare his way but turned back to Harry in a resigned manner.

"He's trying to sign you up again then," Hermione stated and gave Harry and sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "The man is bloody annoying." Harry gave a weak smile but waved the matter away.

"That's not important right now," Harry replied hastily and quickly returned to the important topic at hand. "I was going to tell you what I'll be doing instead of going to school. I figure I've learned everything I possibly could from this school anyway. It would be pointless to return when there are so many Horcruxes to be found!" Hermione gasped again and Harry made a mental note to ask her to _not _do that ever again. "That's right. I'm going to hunt for the remaining Horcruxes. I don't expect you two to come with me." There was barely even a brief pause before Ron's outraged whispers filled the air.

"Of course we're going with!" Ron nearly shouted while Hermione nodded quite firmly next to him.

"We wouldn't dream of abandoning you Harry!" Hermione put in and gave him a brave smile. Harry could have given them both the biggest hugs of their lives he was so happy to hear this. Despite putting both their lives in extreme danger he was incredibly touched that they remained this loyal to him.

"It's settled then," Harry murmured and smiled at his two friends. They both smiled back and the two struck up a beautiful song of hope and love.

"There's only us, there's only this," they harmonized looking at each other and at Harry happily. "Forget regret or life is yours to miss. No other road, no other way… no day but today." Harry glanced at his two friends sadly and all of a sudden his good mood was gone. Ron and Hermione stopped singing and looked at him in confusion.

Harry just shook his head and wished that he could join in with their anthem of love and hope for a better future. But he couldn't help but think that right now as just too shitty to really be that happy.

"Sorry," he muttered with a small smile. The curtain pulled shut with the three friends standing together as they comforted each other.

**A/N: Hey! So next chapter is the last one… (is sad). I hope that the reprise was okay, it took a bit of time to work out the rhythm and such but I hope it came out alright. Let me know in a review perhaps? Oh, and I threw a little RENT in the end there. I don't own that either. :D**


	30. Super Heroes

**A/N: Wow… I'm sorry it took so long! I've been really busy even though it was my first week of summer! (is sad) Oh well, I'm updating now. And this will be the last chapter folks. (tear) I will have extended thanks and a final author's note at the end but for now… read on. The song will be "Super Heroes" from Rocky Horror Picture Show. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Rocky Horror Picture Show. **

Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical!

_I Don't Feel Like a Super Hero_

A hush fell backstage as the truth dawned on the teenagers of Hogwarts. Their play was coming to an end. Did this mean that their school year was over also? So much had happened… nothing seemed the same. Their Headmaster was no longer with them. Voldemort was still on the loose. They found out that the sinister Snape had been a traitor all along. Who could they turn to? There were so few left.

Harry Potter was brooding quietly… not even his friends came near him. He was in a mood and nothing would bring him out of it. Ginny was surrounded by a cluster of girls (including Hermione) as they cooed and tried to comfort her but she didn't seem to be listening to them.

Everyone were off in their own worlds.

It wasn't until Luna came to her senses (or what was left of them) and frantically signaled that the last scene was to take place that anyone even moved. The entire school was called forth for the finale as a cardboard train pulled into a set that resembled a train station. The Hogwarts Express…

…………………………………………..

"Do you _have _to go home first Harry?" Ron asked as the trio leaned against a pillar and waited for the crowds to thin before boarding themselves. Harry sighed and nodded sadly. Hermione frowned sympathetically and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"It was Dumbledore's wish that I stay with them until I turn 17… the legal age," Harry explained solemnly. "Otherwise I would go straight with you to the Burrow Ron… you know that." Ron winced at the snap in Harry's tone but decided not to comment on it.

"Well make sure to owl us if the Dursley's get too terrible," Hermione instructed as the three began to finally board onto the train (though they walked rather slowly). "And owl us anyway if they don't." Harry had to smile at the seriousness in Hermione's voice and he nodded in agreement.

"I will Hermione," Harry said softly, a twinkle returning to his eye. Hermione beamed at him and Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Or I could try to call you again," Ron added with a smile curving on his lips. Harry acted as if he were horrified and shook his head wildly.

"Whatever you do… don't do THAT," Harry pleaded and ducked Ron's playful shove. Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered something along the lines of 'pathetic!' before marching off onto the train.

"Hurry up you two or we'll _never_ get a decent seat!" Ron quickened his pace somewhat urgently at his girlfriend's tone but Harry paused for a moment and looked back at the school instead of hurrying like Hermione asked. Could anything ever be the same again? What would become of the school? What would become of his friends? What would become of him?

Hermione's piercing shriek brought Harry back to his senses and he dashed over to the train. Just in time too… it was nearly ready to leave! When Harry finally had clambered onto the train and it began to leave the school he felt a new wave of sorrow wash over his body.

It was the beginning of the end. Everything he knew was going to leave him.

……………………………

The stage went pitch black and the audience gasped in surprise. Even the theater was bathed in darkness and the anticipation built.

When the lights came back on the entire cast had formed long lines up and down the stage but the main characters remained in the front. Slow and soothing music floated from the orchestra pit, onto the stage, and into the audience's ears.

The spotlight fell onto Ron. He was the first to open his mouth and sing a line to the slow and haunting melody. He stood far to the right of the stage

"I've done a lot… Merlin knows I tried," he sang and looked upwards in despair. The spotlight instantly was off of him and had shifted to Draco Malfoy who was further down the stage to the left.

"To find the truth… I've even lied," he sang mournfully and the spotlight left him and leaving just a dark patch in the crowd. The light instead moved to a young man in the very center of the stage. A very familiar young man.

"But all I know is down inside I'm," Harry paused as three separate spotlights fell onto the three soloists and they harmonized on the final note.

"Bleeding." All the students in the background then took up some very gentle 'oohs' and 'aaahs' while the spotlight fell onto Luna Lovegood.

"And Super Heroes come to feast," she sang prettily but distantly. As usual. The spotlight once more vanished and then reappeared on Ginny's face (which still seemed tear streaked despite her fresh coat of makeup).

"To taste the flesh not yet deceased." Before the light flashed away again you could see her gazing openly down at Harry with a look of sadness and fear. The light turned up on Hermione's face and completed the trio of girls.

"And all I know is that the beast is," there once more came a pause before the light came back onto all three and they harmonized as the boys did.

"Feeding." As the last notes were sung the background singers grew stronger and row by row… the lights brought about their appearance on the stage.

"Ooooo," the back row sang and the lights came up gloriously on their faces.

"Aaaaah," the row before them added and the lights also flashed on their faces.

"Aaaaah," the next row added and the same happened for them.

"Ooooo!" the front row finished and at that point the harmonies and the volume was so overwhelming that the audience came close to tears. Then all at once… the voices came to an abrupt stop. They continued to stand on the stage as a strange and mysterious voice filled the theater.

"And crawling," the soft and silky voice began, "On the planet's face. Some insects called the _human race_." The voice took a brief dramatic pause before continuing on with its monologue. "Lost in time… lost in space." The audience found themselves transfixed by the voice and could only concentrate on the haunting and dark words that it was saying. "And meaning." The instrumental carried on until, as a whole, the cast echoed the final word in song.

"Meaning…" The lights stayed up for several seconds more and then went out entirely. The audience also paused for a moment, soaking in the ending, and then began to applaud loudly. Several jumped to their feet with emotion and clapped with gusto, tears streaming down their eyes. Others remained seated and clapped a little softer but still were entirely moved by the performance.

No matter how they chose to express it… the audience loved Harry Potter: A Hot New Musical!

……………………………………………..

Soon, the curtain calls took place and several small characters rushed to the stage first to receive some applause. Among them were Blaise, Cho Chang, Crabbe and Goyle, Seamus, Dean, Marcus Flint, Hagrid and those orphans from the orphanage scene. The other students quickly dodged Hagrid's unsteady form (he was still a little distraught from the funeral after all) and quickly went backstage again.

After them came Luna, Neville, Pansy, and Lavender. They took their quick bows and quickly dashed off the stage (though Lavender _did_ have to pull Pansy along a bit). Shortly after the three girls and Neville, the Death Eater's appeared. This received either loud applause or good-natured booing. No one really KNEW that they were the real deal. Bellatrix, Mrs. Malfoy, and other men and women in masks appeared on the stage and held their wands out menacingly which caused the audience to laugh and shriek.

Once the Death Eaters were clear, the two teachers strode out proudly. McGonagall was looking as fierce as ever and Snape as greasy and brooding as usual. The audience went wild and while the Gryffindor Head bowed graciously, Snape gave a curt nod and was on his way. Right after came Draco (who was all alone) and he bowed with a flourish and a smirk before also exiting out of sight.

Ginny and Viktor came next and the two bowed but refused to touch each other. The audience ignored this however and continued to applaud as loudly as possible (some let out some catcalls which Ginny ignored but Viktor responded too). After the interesting pair, another took their place. Rufus Scrimgeour and Percy Weasley occupied the stage while various Ministry members accompanied them and beamed.

After the intimidating Ministry workers left, Remus Lupin and Tonks also came onstage and were holding hands bashfully. Tonks nearly tripped on the way out and Remus quickly caught her with a soft smile. Tonks mouthed a thank you and then the two bowed before an ecstatic audience. Ron and Hermione raced out after them, hand-in-hand and, smiling cheerfully. They bowed and, per request of several screaming audience members, gave each other a moderately passionate kiss up on the stage. Both were flushed but did not seem displeased with the public display of affection. They too were soon gone.

Then, with a dramatic flicker of lights, Voldemort himself strode out. The audience went crazy then as they whooped and hollered for their favorite villain. The disgusting man raised his arms up as if in triumph and smiled in a very snake-like manner. He too disappeared but this time in a puff of green smoke. That left only one character left and the audience was ready for him.

Harry Potter jogged onto the stage and smiled widely when the audience exploded in applause and shouts of appreciation. He waved timidly and slowly bowed (as he wasn't sure what exactly to do) before the audience. Several girls in the audience screamed loudly and held up "WILL YOU MARRY ME?" signs up so that he could see them. Harry pretended not to notice. He also noticed that several audience members had purchased t-shirts during the break between acts.

There was a variety… some read "_Something's Coming… and Harry's not gonna like it"_, others said _"Ron and Hermione forever!"_ or _"Harry and Ginny forever!"_ or _"Ginny and Dean forever!"_ or _"Ron and Lavender forever!_" or _"Hermione and Krum forever!"_ or _"Draco can smirk at me any day!"_. Others had quotes from the musical embroidered across the front or back while others just had the logo in bold print. It was all rather overwhelming for Harry and he invited the entire cast to come up and join him again.

They all rushed up again (with a few other extras that did not ask for a curtain call) and took their final bows. The cast smiled and beamed proudly and tried not to notice that Dumbledore was not able to take a curtain call.

Finally though, the cast was forced to exit and left the standing ovation with proud beams on their faces. Well… most of them did anyway. All of the students besides Draco to be more exact.

Once they were all backstage they felt themselves suddenly leaving the theater… and none of them could be happier.

They were going home.

…………………………………………………

Later that evening… as the audience members all went home to their families and the theater lights were all shut off and all was quiet once more, one solitary voice broke through the darkness.

"All by myself." Yes, the Phantom was singing sadly to himself in the rafters. "Don't wanna be all by myself… anymore!" He already missed the childish voices that irked him so and the laughter that had nearly drove him to insanity mere hours ago. Now there was only silence. "Don't wanna live all by myself anymore…" his voice trailed off and he gazed down at his magical lasso through his half masked face. He fingered it thoughtfully and began to consider… what if he brought a new bunch back? A brand new fresh talent that would stun and amaze the theater world?

It was worth a try.

With a soft smirk, the Phantom curled up onto the softest spot of wooden rafter he could find and began to dream beautiful dreams.

He could hardly wait for the morning.

_El Fin?_

**A/N: So that is the end… (is sad again). Thanks again to all of my wonderful reviewers that kept with me this far and put up with my on-again, off-again writing habits. You guys ROCK! And you gave me such lovely song suggestions and I tried my best to fulfill them all. I had to fudge a few (coughHairspraycoughCellBlockTangocough) lol… but I think it all worked out in the end. So really, you guys are amazing. I wish there was something else I could do or give you guys but that's all I got. So just… thanks so much. **

**Now I don't know how many of you are into the T.V. show LOST but… I told hersheygal I might do a story like this one for it. I am now **_**confirming**_** that Hershey so… yeah. If any of you are interested keep an eye out for that too. **

**So this is the end. I keep trying to stall in this author's note but this really is sad for me. It will be the first story I actually finished so far on FanFiction so I will miss writing it. It has been a wonderful experience and I literally saw myself improve as time went on. I've been writing it a year of my life now (wow… that's actually kinda sad) and it's been fun. So thanks again to all of you and keep an eye out for some "deleted scenes". **

**Take care!**


End file.
